Beyblade & Candylye nova edição
by Lizzye Tate
Summary: Aqui está uma nova adaptação para minha primeira fic onde o Beyblade está um pouco musicalisado graças a Lizzye e Taylor que vão a Europa junto com os Bladebreakers para brilharem na música com a companhia dos queridos Majestics  * não morri, estou em processo de editação
1. A Importancia de Nona

**A IMPORTÂNCIA DE NONA**

NOTAS E MAIS NOTAS;

Alô gente bonita :)

Todos estão convidados a reviver a nostalgia dos anos 2000;

O propósito da fic é colocar Lizzye e Taylor (personagens fictícias) "existentes" em episódios os quais eu acho que elas se encaixariam muito bem se elas participassem do anime, com isso também mostrarei o "lado negro" que os personagens perfeitinhos e bonitinhos que tanto amamos tem sempre ocultado transformando isso em algo mais humanizado do que eu simples anime, junto mostrarei também as indignações que as pessoas no mundo injusto das artes enfrentam dia-a-dia para o seu sustento, seja para a fama, ou seja, para fazer o que fazem de melhor; expressar a sua visão de mundo.

Não posso deixar de usar os Majestics que particularmente são personagens que foram mal desenvolvidos no anime inteiro e que merecem muito mais qualificações além de serem "os 4 riquinhos arrogantes e figurantes do anime" que pra mim nunca deixaram de ter a sua importância mesmo sendo personagens secundários como qualquer outro e que os episódios os quais eles aparecem poderiam ser melhores apresentados.

Alguns podem não gostar e até podem criticar o quanto quiser desta ideia "bizarra" de juntar personagens parecendo de outro planeta, outra dimensão que não tem nada há ver com o anime "beyblade" até o momento, ou até mesmo achar o cumulo humanizar tanto esses personagens que não passam de um simples anime de uma geração, o cumulo maior; são os Majestics e personagens fictícias que aparecem mais do que os Bladebreakers!

Em minha opinião se essas personagens sem noção estivessem no anime teria muito mais ênfase em questões de derrotas e vitórias e acreditar no seu melhor, mostraria mais do que um "LET IT RIP" (não estou criticando) seria legal juntar a arte de quem faz arte e o esporte de quem pratica o esporte. Por mais que pareça ser coisas distintas quem vive em um dos meios sabe o quanto é difícil alcançar algum reconhecimento desejado e isso que é bacana, mostrar o lado difícil de quem vive acreditando no esporte e mostrar a semelhança de quem vive acreditando na própria arte em um só lugar, seria muito mais legal se este lado artístico existisse aprimorado no anime ao invés de ser algo positivamente citado por Kenny.

Tirando os mimimi acho que a parte mais legal é o momento nostalgia... Céus, eu via essa primeira temporada aos 9 anos! Eu pretendo rever esses velhos tempos com a música e com o anime em si... E antes de tudo acrescentei, mas não modifiquei nenhuma cena do episódio por mais que algumas cenas não tenham aparecido.

Sinceramente peço a compreensão e desculpas se alguém ler a minha fic e encontrar erros cabulosos de português é tudo distração kkkk e peço também que diga TUDO que necessita mudanças, pois um autor só consegue perceber os erros com o toque maroto dos leitores (isso se eu tivesse algum leitor...). Quero pedir desculpas por todos esses anos de não escrever mais nada e ainda nem ter mantido um contato com as pessoas que conheci minimamente na Fanfiction. Então já que tive um sonho com a minha fanfic, super acho que devia editar algumas coisas por aqui... (além dos erros gramaticais de anos que só agora lendo que eu me toquei que tinha). Momento desabafo; eu só podia ser retardada pra escrever tanta merda!... Acho que ainda continuo retardada e sempre serei, mas em fim... É A ULTIMA VEZ QUE EU ACRESCENTO OU EDITO ESSA PORRA!

... Agora vamos à nova edição!

*Baseado no episodio 29 "A Importância de Nona" 1ª temporada

- Com a batalha acabada entre Michael x Max todos festejam a brava vitória de Max

Tyson: É MAX! Você conseguiu!

Kenny: É isso ai! Você conquistou, agora o torneio é nosso!

Tyson: É incrível!

- Judy Tate aparece de relance na frente de seu filho

Judy: Meus parabéns por ganhar este campeonato Max, Estou extremamente orgulhosa de você e realmente pensou muito rápido!

Max: A obrigado mãe, isso significa muito vindo de você, mas acho que estraguei a sua pesquisa

Judy: É, de volta a minha prancheta

Max: HAHAHA

Judy: Mas você é ainda a minha maior conquista, Te amo Max

Max: Eu sei mãe

Michael: Ae Max, meus parabéns cara

Eddy: É não posso deixar de dizer que essa luta foi incrível

Emily: Queremos revanche

- Todos riem e curtem o momento único, foco agora é para Kai e os senhores

Sr. Dickenson: O Kai, não vai comemorar com os seus colegas?

Kai: E por que deveria? Eu acho que eles não fizeram nada digno de uma comemoração e desta fez ganharam apenas por sorte

Vovô: A sabe, isso me reconforta muito!

Kai: Eles ainda tem muito que aprender e eu não pretendo ficar ensinando para eles para o resto da minha vida

- Os senhores começam a gargalhar deliciosamente

Kai: O que foi?

Sr. Dickenson: Cão que ladra não morde

Supervisor de Judy: Explique- se Judy

Judy: Senhor, a pesquisa e a analise foram perfeitas

Supervisor: Mas então por que foram derrotados?

Judy: Nós não levamos em conta um fator, o poder do espirito humano

Supervisor: E você está preparada para continuar a sua pesquisa?

Judy: Sim senhor, mas ela não pode ser obtida com o uso da ciência e da tecnologia, precisamos nos concentrar menos nas beyblades e mais nos próprios lutadores, só eles são o verdadeiro futuro do beyblade

Tyson: Conseguimos! O campeonato americano é nosso! E só estamos começando né gente?

Bladebreakers: A É!

- Passado certo tempo o estádio já se encontra totalmente vazio, Judy e Emily se preparam para deixar o local junto com seus equipamentos possíveis de serem carregados.

Emily: Já vamos Judy?

Judy: Sim, vamos deixar esses computadores mais leves para o centro de treinamento, também preciso pegar alguns relatórios

Emily: Eu te ajudo, vamos juntas pra lá

- É chegada uma visita inesperada.

Garota: Aonde as duas pensam que vão?

- As cientistas escutam a "ameaça" vinda de uma voz doce de menina que ecoava em suas costas, ao se virarem para visualizar já tinham certeza de quem pertencia essa voz tão meiga.

Judy: Mas já querida?!

Emily: E ai Lizzye, como foi o campeonato?

Lizzye: Advinha quem voltou com o troféu?

Judy: Mentira!

Lizzye: A minha banda conseguiu mamãe!

Judy: Estou tão orgulhosa de você, meu bem!

- Lizzye e Judy se abraçam

Emily: Meus parabéns Lizzye

Lizzye: Obrigada Emy

Emily: Quase você não encontrava mais a gente aqui

Lizzye: O torneio acabou tão cedo assim? Ou fui eu que cheguei muito tarde?

Emily: É, acho que foi você que se atrasou

Lizzye: Só por que eu queria ver o jogo de hoje!

Emily: E você sabia quem jogou?

Lizzye: Só fiquei sabendo do Michael, mas não sei com quem ele lutaria

Emily: Vai ficar surpresa

Lizzye: Por quê?

- Judy puxa Emily para o canto impedindo que Lizzye ouça a balela

Judy: Querida, pode me esperar um minuto?

Lizzye: Pelo jeito você ainda não vai pra casa né?

Judy: Eu só vou passar no centro de pesquisa, pode me esperar para irmos embora juntas?

Lizzye: Desculpe mãe eu vou pra casa, eu estou morta depois dessa semana inteira viajando de estado em estado

Judy: Se eu fosse você acho que não iria para casa agora

Lizzye: Por quê?

Judy: Veja quem está do outro lado do estádio

Lizzye: Quem? Só vejo alguns garotos ali... São primos que eu nunca vi na vida?

Judy: Então repare bem naqueles garotos, tem alguém que vai gostar de te ver

- A garota só consegue visualizar em um canto três garotos reunidos, francamente não conhecia nenhum deles os quais possuíam as roupas diferenciadas, cada um tinha vestimentas diferentes entre eles, parecendo que cada um pertencia a uma cultura diferente ou que eram de países diferentes. Parecem alegres por algum motivo, no meio daqueles anônimos está o menino que telefonou semana passada para Lizzye.

Lizzye: é o... MAX!

Judy: Quer mesmo ir para casa?

Lizzye: Ele vai ficar com a gente?!

Judy: Não meu bem, ele só veio para cá pelo campeonato

Lizzye: E não vai ficar muito tempo por aqui?

Judy: Receio que não... Lizzye já conversamos sobre isso

Lizzye: Eu sei mamãe, mas você sabe que eu nunca gostei disso

Judy: Disso o que querida?

Lizzye: Você sabe que essa mudança nunca fez sentido pra mim

Judy: Isso aconteceu há anos

Lizzye: Eu não compreendo esses anos até hoje

Judy: Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que eu fiz o que achava melhor para nós, desculpe se teve que ser do jeito mais difícil... Um dia você vai entender

Lizzye: Talvez eu entenda...

Judy: Tudo está melhor agora não acha?

Lizzye: Estaria tudo bem melhor se você pensasse em, por exemplo... Ir em alguma apresentação da minha banda

Judy: Lizzye por favor, vamos discutir isto depois

Lizzye: Fique a vontade com as suas pranchetas mamãe, são mais importantes sei disso

- Lizzye sai com certa angústia

Emily: Ainda essa estória?

Judy: Isso nunca acaba!

Emily: E vai demorar pelo visto

- A garota aparece de repente atrás de Max e cobre seus olhos com as suas mãos pálidas e geladas

Lizzye: Advinha quem é?!

Max: Me lembra um passarinho loiro muito chato que não ouço cantar a um bom tempo

- Lizzye aparece na frente de Max

Lizzye: Maninho!

Max: MANINHA!

- Max abraça Lizzye e lhe da alguns cascudos descabelando-a

Max: Meus olhos estão me enganando?!

Lizzye: Espero que não

Max: O que aconteceu com você?!

Lizzye: E com você?! O meu maninho está a coisa mais fofa do mundo!

- Os Bladebreakers presentes se assustam com a presença da garota muito parecida com Max

Max: Calma gente é minha irmã, não é intrusa

Tiffy: Você nunca disse pra gente que tinha uma irmã

Lizzye: Max! Que consideração comigo! Nem falar para os seus amigos que eu existo!

- Lizzye fala com os Bladebreakers

Lizzye: Meu Nome é Lizzye

Tiffy: Sou Kenny, mas pode me chamar de Tiffy... Você é irmã gêmea dele?

Lizzye: HAHA não, sou um ano mais nova

Max: Este é Ray, Ray minha irmã Lizzye

Lizzye: Prazer Ray

Ray: Prazer clone feminino do Max

Tyson: Eita! O Max virou garota?!

Lizzye: Meu nome é Lizzye

Tyson: Sou o Tyson, o melhor jogador de beyblade do mundo

Lizzye: Uau muito prazer Tyson!

Max: Kai vem cá! Quero te apresentar a minha irmã

- Kai sai do canto dele e vai até Max com a sua típica cara fechada

Max: Kai esta é minha irmã, Lizzye este é o Kai

Lizzye: Prazer Kai

Kai: Que seja

- Kai da às costas e sai andando

Max: Não leve para o lado pessoal, ele é assim mesmo

Lizzye: Então tabom

Max: Por que não apareceu antes?

Lizzye: Eu estava viajando em um campeonato com a banda, cheguei quase agora

Max: É, depois de anos estamos aqui

Lizzye: Não exagera Max! A gente sempre se fala por telefone e nas férias eu sempre vou pra casa do papai!

Max: Não é a mesma coisa Lizzye...

Lizzye: Eu sei...

- Pausa Dramática

Tyson: Nem acredito que vamos para a Rússia! Eu vou comer sorvete pra caramba!

Kenny: Tyson, na Rússia faz 50 graus negativos!

Tyson: É muito frio pra tomar sorvete?

Kenny: Claro que sim! Se você tomasse um picolé em um frio desse sua língua congelaria!

Max: Queria poder ficar mais algum tempo com você, como a gente sempre ficava brincando na casa da árvore lembra?

Lizzye: Talvez a gente possa "reviver" aquelas tardes

Max: Você tem alguma máquina do tempo?

Lizzye: Maninho não é querendo pedir muito, mas você não podia me deixar na Europa?

Max: Quer fazer um passeio por lá?

Lizzye: Não! Taylor e eu precisamos de divulgação para a nossa banda e uma gravadora ótima, coisas que não estamos conseguindo por aqui e então precisamos ir para a Europa e vocês são a nossa única esperança já que vão passar por lá

Max: Não sei não maninha...

Lizzye: Por favor! Fala com quem tiver que falar, faça o possível e o impossível para coloca a gente junto na viagem com vocês e depois disso te juro que não te peço mais nada!

-Max fica pensando

Lizzye : Pense em todos esses 6 anos desde que o papai e a mamãe se separaram não tivemos mais nenhum contato próximo, essa viagem pode ser legal pra gente curtir

Max : Já que é assim tudo bem eu te ajudo, mas não posso te prometer que vai dar certo por que tudo depende do Sr. Dicken ...

-Lizzye pula em cima de Max na histeria da felicidade

Lizzye: OBRIGADA OBRIGADA OBRIGADA! EU TE AMO TANTOO MANINHO!

Max: EU QUERO RESPIRAR!

Lizzye: Desculpe

Max: Vou apresentar o Sr. Dickenson e você fala com ele

Lizzye: Eu vou falar o que com ele?!

Max: Fala que você é minha irmã e que você quer viajar com a gente

- Max e Lizzye vão atravessando o grandioso estádio até chegarem às arquibancadas escuras combinando com o estádio inteiro.

Sr. Dickenson: Max! Você é meu orgulho rapaz, meus parabéns garoto! Representou com gloria os Bladebreakers...

- Sr. Dickenson fica paralisado olhando para Lizzye

Max: O que foi Sr. Dickenson?

Sr. Dickenson: Qual o seu nome criança?

Lizzye: Sou Lizzye Tate, muito prazer

Sr. Dickenson: Então vocês são irmãos?!

Max: Ela é mais nova

Lizzye: E eu gostaria de te pedir um favor Sr. Dickenson

Sr. Dickenson: Pois bem, diga querida

Lizzye: É que eu tenho uma banda e eu precisava...

Sr. Dickenson: Você tem uma banda?!

Lizzye: Tenho, eu e minha melhor amiga precisamos muito viajar para a Europa junto com o meu irmão para conseguir algo mais produtivo e legal por lá e então eu gostaria da sua aprovação Sr. Dickenson...

Sr. Dickenson: Ora criança! Com olhos tão lindos e esse rosto tão angelical não tem como dizer não; Max

Max: Sim senhor Dickenson

Sr. Dickenson: O rapaz vai ter que me prometer que vai cuidar muito bem da sua irmã enquanto estiver com ela na viagem; e a senhorita não me volte para casa de mãos abanando me ouviram?

Lizzye e Max: Sim Sr. Dickenson!

Lizzye: Muito obrigada Sr. Dickenson

Sr. Dickenson: Bem vinda aos Bladebreakers

- Uma voz vinda do meio do estádio é ouvida pelo silêncio do imenso local.

Tyson: Max, venha até aqui! Precisamos da sua ajuda para escolher um restaurante que tenha muito ketchup!

Max: Já vou!

- Max se equilibra para não tropeçar nos degraus largos e curtos da arquibancada acompanhado do simpático Sr. Dickenson enquanto Judy sobe os degraus ao encontro de sua filha.

Judy: Lizzye, vamos conversar

Lizzye: Agora o dever me chama

Judy: Como?

Lizzye: Vou viajar de novo

Judy: E isso é desculpa para não termos uma conversa?

Lizzye: Depois quem sabe

- Judy a segura pelo punho sem qualquer ignorância, só como se estivesse querendo obter o máximo de atenção possível.

Judy: Antes de tudo... Boa sorte Lizzye

Lizzye: Obrigada mãe...

Judy: Prometa pra mim que não vai sair daqui zangada comigo?

Lizzye: Não posso sair daqui zangada com você mãe, eu te amo

Judy: Eu também, só quero te ver logo

Lizzye: Pode deixar!

- Um abraço carinhoso e afetuoso entre Lizzye e Judy é concedido

Max: Lizzye vem logo! Vamos jantar fora esta noite!

Lizzye: Eu to indo!

- Lizzye se volta para perto do irmão que está no meio do estádio.

- Lizzye (Elizabeth Tate)

Tem 12 anos, um pouco alta, cabelo longo e liso que vai até a cintura, corte repicado, um tom de loiro mais claro e platinado que as madeixas de Max Tate com algumas mechas pretas tingidas do estilo californiana, olhos verde claro, bem pálida como uma europeia e magra. Usa uma gargantilha preta com uma cruz prateada, uma blusa lilás parecendo uma blusa social o qual sua manga vai até o cotovelo com um colete preto por cima da blusa, um par de luvas pretas cortadas nos dedos, calça jeans escura e botinas pretas. É uma garota muito meiga, educada, descontraída, tem uma mentalidade um pouco avançada para uma garota de sua idade por ter certa independência, mas também não deixa de ter seu lado negro da melancolia, também sendo desastrada e tendo ataques de carência algumas vezes (uma típica pessoa canceriana kkkkk) sendo incompreendida e desajustada muitas vezes luta para encontrar amor e aceitação em um mundo cruel, sua esperança é infinita, canta delicadamente como um anjo, mas sem exageros irritantes e enjoativos na ressonância de voz , toca guitarra muito bem, é uma defensora da arte e uma perfeita desenhista e estilista

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

CONTINUA EM

**NAVEGAR PARA SE MACHUCAR**


	2. Navegar para se Machucar

Navegar para se machucar

As amigas Lizzye e Taylor estão acompanhadas dos BladeBlakers em uma viagem inesquecível e com sua primeira conquista!

- Lizzye ainda de pijama lilás de manga comprida e calça se senta ao lado da cama de Tiffy

Lizzye: Bom dia Tiffy!

Tiffy: Bom dia Lizzye!

Lizzye: Viu o meu irmão?

Tiffy: Não, com certeza deve estar treinando

Lizzye: Com certeza

Dizzi: Treino nunca faz mal a ninguém

Lizzye: AAAA o seu notebook fala?

Dizzi: Prazer em te conhecer também

Lizzye: Já que é assim; meu nome é Lizzye

Dizzi: Nossos nomes rimam! Meu Nome é Dizzi!

Tiffy: Não ligue para a Dizzi ela sempre faz essas piadinhas

Lizzye: Piadinhas de nerd, sei como é

Dizzi: O que quer dizer com isso?

Tiffy: Não fique zangada Dizzi ela só quis dizer que você é inteligente

Lizzye: O que está vendo na televisão?

Tiffy: É um documentário sobre a Rússia, estou louco para ir pra lá

Lizzye: Dizem que lá tem uma companhia de teatro que é a melhor do mundo!

Tiffy: Cultura é algo indispensável não?

Lizzye: Concordo, aposto que tudo seria bem melhor se levassem a sério

Tiffy: Seria mesmo

Lizzye: Bem, eu vou dar uma volta você vai ficar aqui?

Tiffy: Talvez eu saia mais tarde

Lizzye: Nos vemos lá fora então, pare de estudar e relaxe um pouco!

Tiffy: Vou tentar eu juro Lizzye

- Lizzye se encontra com Max na piscina

Max: Bom dia bela adormecida!

Lizzye: Bom dia maninho!

Max: Acordou tarde hein?

Lizzye: Desculpe, eu estava assistindo um documentário com o Tiffy

Max: Então maninha, faça o favor de colocar uma roupa de banho e ir para a piscina!

Lizzye: Obrigada maninho, depois eu te faço companhia

Taylor: Lizzye! Vem ver o que eu achei aqui no navio!

Lizzye: Nos vemos depois maninho

- Taylor e Lizzye se deparam com uma sala linda cheia de instrumentos musicais de tudo quanto é tipo e elas degustam de tudo como mulheres degustam em uma loja de roupas

Lizzye: Sinceramente, essa sala foi feita para nós!

Taylor: Vamos nos divertir a tarde inteira aqui

Lizzye: Já sei com o que vamos brincar primeiro por aqui

- Lizzye aponta um lindo piano branco de calda

Taylor: EU QUERO AQUELE PIANO!

Lizzye se senta em cima do piano e Taylor começa a tocar a música

Keane – Somewhere only we know

Lizzye:

Oh! Simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And If you have a minute why don't we go

Talking about that somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

- Alguém abre a porta

Senhor: Essa cantoria toda vem desta sala?

Taylor: É... Nós estávamos tocando por aqui

Lizzye: Me desculpe senhor não sabíamos se podia ou...

Marlon: Esqueçam isso, vamos começar com as apresentações; Meu nome é Marlon e sou encarregado pela organização de eventos deste navio e vocês duas são?

Lizzye: Meu nome é Lizzye Tate

Taylor: Sou Taylor Grambel

Marlon: Já que encontrei alguém por aqui que sabe cantar e alguém que saiba tocar piano tenho um trabalho para vocês duas

Taylor: Que trabalho exatamente?

Marlon: Hoje à noite teremos uma festa de confraternização para as pessoas mais importantes neste navio, logo preciso de alguém para tocar e já que achei as duas acho que posso contar com vocês para esta noite?

Taylor: Mais é claro que pode!

Lizzye: Pode deixar com a gente, vamos fazer uma festa de arromba!

Marlon: Magnífico! Agora se me derem licença vou pegar o repertório das músicas, esperem aqui um instante.

- Lizzye e Taylor aguardam ansiosas pelo Senhor

Marlon: Aqui está o repertório;

My heart will go on – Celine Dion

Viva La Vida Loca – Ricky Martin

I Will Survive – Gloria Gaynor

Oh Happy Days - Sister Act 2

Beauty And The Beast - CelineDion

Sinfony Number 9 - Beethoven

We Are Family - Sister Sledge

Y.M.C.A. - The Village People

It's Rainning Men - The Weather Girls

Marlon: Conseguem tocar isso?

Taylor:...Conseguir tocar nós conseguimos, mas...

Marlon: Algum problema?

Lizzye: O que a minha amiga quer dizer é que este repertório não é dos melhores...

Marlon: Lamento lhe informar; é isso ou vocês não tocam hoje

Taylor: Ei, mas espera um pouco; é você que está desesperado atrás de alguém para tocar esta noite não é a gente que está pedindo!

Senhor: E se eu disser que pago vocês? 200 dólares para cada uma

Taylor: Nós com certeza não vamos fazer confusão em copo d' água, este repertório será nossa alegria!

-Lizzye cutuca Taylor e cochicha de volta

Taylor: Fica quieta eu sei o que estou fazendo

Lizzye: Só por que ele vai pagar a gente você vai concordar com tudo?

Taylor: Não é só pelo dinheiro, Com essa apresentação nossas chances de achar patrocínio são maiores!

Lizzye: Então é assim? Vamos aceitar tudo que ele mandar?

Taylor: Não temos escolha, ou é isso ou não tocamos!

Marlon: E então querem ou não?

Taylor: Apresentaremos hoje à noite

Lizzye: Aceitamos com a seguinte condição;

- Taylor faz o palmface

Taylor: Lizzye não vai falar besteira...

Lizzye: Se nos deixar tocar uma música a nossa escolha e... Nos deixar comer durante a festa!

Marlon: Está ótimo

Lizzye: Agora sim pode contar com a gente!

Marlon: Perfeito! Encontro vocês no salão principal ás 20:00, por favor não se atrasem

Taylor e Lizzye: Obrigada Senhor Marlon

- Num clima tenso entre os BladeBlakears depois da derrota de Tyson

Lizzye: Maninho! Você não vai acreditar! Nos chamaram para tocar essa noite em uma festa VIP aqui do navio! Não é demais!

Max: É sim Lizzye...

Taylor: Acho melhor a gente ir embora, o pessoal aqui não parece estar em um clima muito legal...

Lizzye: Depois a gente se fala maninho

- Lizzye e Taylor saem e vão para o quarto

Lizzye: Taylor! Olha só o que temos para nossa festa de arromba!

- Lizzye mostra camisas e calças brancas com suspensórios pretos, chapéus pretos e botinas pretas

Taylor: Arrasou!

- Lizzye e Taylor vão para o salão apressadas

Lizzye: Estamos em cima da hora o Marlon vai nos matar!

Taylor: Que se dane aquele velho

Marlon: Olá crianças ESTAM ATRASSADAS!

Taylor: Desculpe Sr. Marlon é que nós...

Marlon: Sem desculpas, andem, andem direto para o palco ou eu não pago vocês!

Apresentador: Senhoras e Senhores é com grande satisfação que lhes apresento a nossa banda da noite...

- Lizzye e Taylor ainda não estão no palco

Apresentador: a nossa bandaaa da noiteee...

- O apresentador com ódio na voz

Apresentador: A NOSSA BANDA DA NOITE!...

Lizzye cochicha de trás da cortina para o apresentador

Apresentador: CANDYLYE!

- Todos aplaudem as cortinas vermelhas se abrem e começa a apresentação

-Depois de um tempo Lizzye cochicha para Taylor

Lizzye: Me diga, quando vamos parar de tocar Ricky Martin!

Taylor: Calma que o repertório ainda nem começou

Lizzye: Vamos dar uma voltinha pela plateia

Taylor: É melhor mesmo, preciso comer

- Lizzye e Taylor descem e começam a vistoriar o espaço

Lizzye: Adorei aqueles caras que soltam fogo pela boca!

Taylor: Aqueles caras que descem nos lençóis são demais!

Lizzye: Pena que a comida não é lá aquelas coisas

Taylor: Eu só quero comer alguma coisa que não tenha caracol!

Lizzye: Vai ser difícil por aqui, já que parece que esses granfinos tem um frekyshow em casa!

Taylor: Para eles gostarem de bebida com minhoca viva eles devem mesmo ter um frekyshow em casa

Lizzye: Isso me deu uma ideia

Taylor: Vamos montar um frekyshow improvisado aqui Lizzye?

Lizzye: Já que temos uma música a nossa escolha...Será que os granfinos aguentam o poder de um Metal?

Taylor: Ai sim!

Lizzye: Vamos deixar para o grand finale!

- Lizzye e Taylor voltam, depois de algum tempo com a festa "bombando" as garotas anunciam o grand finale!

Lizzye: Olá pessoal! É ótimo estar com a presença de todos vocês, chegou a hora de ir

- Barulho de grilo

Lizzye: Mas vamos fechar esta festa com chave de ouro com o grand finale do Candylye! Vocês estão prontos para o Rock?

- Lizzye pega a guitarra e começa a música Rock And Roll All Night - Todos se agitam e adoram o candylye Lizzye: Obrigada pessoal vocês foram incríveis! Taylor: Obrigada pela noite de hoje!

- Lizzye e Taylor descem do palco e Marlon aparece

Marlon: VOCÊS PODEM ME DIZER O QUE FOI AQUILO?

Taylor: Nós tocamos! O que você achou de tão ruim assim?

Marlon: Definitivamente vocês estragaram esta noite! Com essa coisa selvagem que vocês chamam de música!

Lizzye: Todo mundo adoro! Como você pode dizer que estragamos tudo?

Marlon: Não quero saber quem odiou quem gostou só sei que vocês arruinaram a minha festa!

Taylor: Esses granfinos só fizeram cara de feliz quando tocamos essa "coisa selvagem"

Lizzye: Não estou vendo ninguém aqui nos vaiando

Marlon: Pois bem, eu digo que vocês são um porre de banda, não tocam nada e apreciam músicas estúpidas!

Taylor: Podemos até ser ninguém por aqui, mas pelo menos as músicas estúpidas que curtimos são referências em todos os tempos!

Marlon: Não quero saber o que pensam sobre música, só sei que já que estragaram a minha noite não vou pagar vocês!

Taylor: Não é o fim do mundo se não nos pagar amigo

Lizzye: E mesmo se você quisesse não aceitaríamos o dinheiro de alguém que despreza o trabalho dos outros só por que tem a mente fechada para o que você pensa que é legal

Taylor: Boa noite Marlon

Lizzye: Passar bem

- Lizzye e Taylor curtem o resto da festa e passando um tempo vão recolher seus instrumentos musicais

Lizzye: Estou com pressentimento que esqueci alguma coisa, mas não sei o que é...

Taylor: Está tudo aqui, os nossos instrumentos que trouxemos para cá

Lizzye: Então vamos voltar para o quarto

- Alguns passos a frente

Lizzye: TAYLOR MINHA PALHETA!

Taylor: Lizzye é só uma palheta

Lizzye: Mas é a minha palheta da sorte! A vovó me deu eu sempre toco com ela!

- Lizzye volta ao palco à procura da palheta

Rapaz: Está procurando isso?

Lizzye: Minha palheta! Muito Obrigado você salvou a minha vida!

- O rapaz entrega a palheta a Lizzye

Rapaz: Devia ter mais cuidado um isso quase espetou no olho de alguém que estava do meu lado durante a apresentação

Lizzye: Eu sou um desastre mesmo

Rapaz: Não pude deixar de notar a apresentação de vocês, tocam há muito tempo?

Lizzye: Sim, desde crianças

Rapaz: Pelo jeito vão fazer uma turnê por aqui não é?

Lizzye: Nos apresentamos só hoje, precisamos ir até a Europa achar uma gravadora na verdade

Rapaz: Chegarei a Europa pela manhã

Lizzye: Talvez a gente se encontre por ai

Rapaz: Nos encontraremos com certeza

Lizzye: Você está indo para que parte da Europa?

Rapaz: Tenho alguns assuntos para tratar na Inglaterra e voltarei para minha mansão essa semana talvez se o tempo me permitir

- Lizzye fica com a típica cara de pokerface

Lizzye: Legal, Meu nome é Lizzye Tate

Robert: Robert Jürgen

Lizzye: Prazer

Robert: Voltarei para os meus aposentos, preciso repousar para o meu dia de amanhã

Lizzye: É eu também preciso voltar para os meus "aposentos"

Robert: Passar bem Srta. Tate, a apresentação de hoje foi um tanto quanto motivadora meus parabéns

Lizzye: Obrigada, nos vemos por ai

-Lizzye encontra Taylor a sua espera

Taylor: E então achou?

Lizzye: Achei um cara chamado Robert achou pra mim

Taylor: Mal chegou aqui e já está fazendo amizade?

Lizzye: O cara era bizarro! Ele falava como se fosse um empresário ou alguém importante sei lá eu

Taylor: Vamos encontrar muitas pessoas assim por aqui Lizzye se acostume

Lizzye: A única coisa que eu quero encontrar neste exato momento é uma banheira de água fervendo e depois uma cama

Taylor: Concordo

- Lizzye e Taylor chegam ao quarto com os BladeBlakers dormindo e Taylor pisa em um salgadinho

Lizzye: Fica quieta! Ta todo mundo dormindo!

- A luz se acende e Ray, Tyson e Max estão com almofadas nas mãos

Max: Elizabeth por que chegou as 02:00 da manhã?

Lizzye: Eu estava tocando, esqueceu?

Ray: E só chegaram agora?

Taylor: É!

Tyson: Já que é assim vocês precisam ser castigadas...

Max: GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROO!

- O quarto inteiro fica cheio de plumas e todos se matam de cansaço e de tanto rir

Lizzye: Agora que já acertamos as contas vou para a banheira

- Lizzye vai até o banheiro, e se desfruta da água fervendo da banheira e fica com os seus fones de ouvindo enquanto relaxa até que começa a sonhar que está em um quarto todo de branco e está muito quente

FIM DO EPISODIO

CONTINUA EM

**Chamado de Londres**

- Taylor (Taylor Grambel)

Taylor é uma simples garota de 12 anos que adora passar o dia andando de skate, mas também não deixa de ter seu lado feminino se pudesse passaria o dia em lojas de roupa e ao mesmo tempo ficaria no skate. Adora ficar acompanhada de pessoas que ama o que mostra que ela é uma pessoa totalmente fiel as pessoas a sua volta do mesmo jeito que é fiel ao que faz, toca piano e canta otimamente bem, tem uma paciencia do tamanho do universo mas quando essa paciência acaba é melhor não irritar! E adora trabalhar em parceria do mesmo modo que adora falar a verdade na cara de quem merece ouvi-la. Taylor tem cabelo negro meio azulado e cacheados na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos e é branca, veste um vestido que mais parece um sobre-tudo vermelho com detalhes nas pontas azul marinho com uma calça jeans e botas pretas


	3. Chamado de Londres

Chamado de Londres

Agora a próxima parada é na Inglaterra e o desafio de achar uma gravadora só está começando

- Lizzye vai até o banheiro, e se desfruta da água fervendo da banheira e fica com os seus fones de ouvindo enquanto relaxa até que começa a sonhar que está em um quarto todo de branco e está muito quente, aparenta que está esperando alguém e está rodeada de 2 pessoas

Pessoa 1: Olá garotinha

Lizzye: Olá...

Pessoa2: Qual o seu nome?

Lizzye: Desculpe, não falo com estranhos

Pessoas: Perdão foi minha falha; meu nome é Sanguinex

Lupinex: Meu nome é Lupinex, agora que nos apresentamos não somos estranhos para você

Lizzye: Meu nome é Elizabeth

Lupinex: Prazer Elizabeth, tem um lindo nome

Sanguinex: Está com medo?

Lizzye: Por que eu teria medo?

Lupinex: Na maioria das vezes as pessoas tem medo de nós

Lizzye: É, talvez eu devesse estar

Sanguinex: Diga-me algo que sabe sobre isso

- Sanguinex mostra uma beyblade

Lizzye: Uma beyblade, Eu sei o que é isso

Lupinex: Você joga?

Sanguinex: Não é o meu forte, mas o meu irmão joga, ele é ótimo nisso!

- Lizzye ouve duas crianças no final do corredor

Menino: Maninha, já sei do que vamos brincar; de pique esconde você começa

Menina: Tabom... 1, 2, 3... 20! Vou te encontrar maninho...Você se escondeu bem hoje... Eu vou te pegar! Eu jogo melhor que você o pique esconde... Desta vez você não vai me vencer!... Maninho?...Maninho cadê você?...

- A menina corre desesperada no corredor á procura do irmão

Maninho, não quero mais brincar disso... Aparece por favor... Maninho... MANINHO!

- Aparece na frente de Lizzye ela quando pequena chorando e correndo para todos os lados do espaço branco e vazio. Vendo a cena Lizzye tenta ignora-la se reclinando para o lado

Sanguinex: Está esperando por alguém?

Lizzye: Minha avó está na sala ao lado

Lupinex: Para ela estar aqui deve ter acontecido alguma coisa muito grave

Lizzye: E onde estamos?

Sanguinex: Estamos no final de tudo

Lizzye: No final de tudo?

Sanguinex: Devia saber já que esta aqui conosco

- A sala começa a escurecer

Lizzye: Eu só quero ver a minha avó!

- Lizzye tenta sair da cadeira que está sentada, mas algo invisível tenta segura-la muito forte

- A sala fica extremamente escura

Lupinex: Para onde pretende ir?

Lizzye: Me soltem seja lá quem vocês forem!

Sanguinex: No final não tem saída para você

Lizzye: JÁ DISSE PARA ME SOLTAREM!

- O espaço começa a se inundar de água saindo pelas paredes e caindo sucessivamente ao chão, Lizzye consegue se soltar e sai correndo para outro corredor desesperadamente; passa por várias salas até encontrar a sala onde aparentemente está a sua avó deitada em uma cama inconsciente. Lizzye bate na porta e tenta abri-la a ponta pés sem sucesso, sendo que seu quadril para baixo já está tomado pelas águas. Lizzye encontra um molho de chaves tocando a sola de um de seus pés então ela mergulha fundo para buscar, porém o molho de chaves vai se distanciando do alcance de suas mãos e o ar reserva vai acabando aos poucos até se afogar

Vozes: LIZZYE, LIZZYE, LIZZYE!

- Lizzye acorda assustada e engasgada. Depois de se acalmar percebe que está toda enrugada por ficar na banheira a noite inteira

Lizzye: Ai não... Meu mp3 está encharcado!

- Lizzye pega o mp3 no fundo da banheira

Vozes: LIZZYE! LIZZYE!

- Lizzye se enrola em uma toalha e vai até a porta ver o que está acontecendo

Lizzye: O que foi? AAAAA!

- Lizzye se assusta com os Bladebreakers na porta do banheiro e fecha rapidamente

Ray: LIZZYE SAI DO BANHEIRO! ESTAMOS APERTADOS!

Max: VOCÊ FICOU A NOITE INTEIRA AI, SAIA AGORA ELIZABETH!

Tyson: SAI LOGO LIZZYE TODO MUNDO QUER USAR O BANHEIRO!

- Lizzye sai vestida do banheiro

Lizzye: Tudo bem, tudo bem já podem entr...

- Todos entram ao mesmo tempo, discutindo e se batendo enquanto Lizzye pisa em terra firme encontrando Taylor em uma pista de skate em frente ao navio embarcado

Taylor: Que belo dia para andar de skate!

Lizzye: Não acho, hoje é um belo dia para achar uma gravadora, pega o seu skate e vamos

Taylor: Onde vamos? Não sabemos nem se tem alguma gravadora por aqui

Robert: Não disse que iríamos nos encontrar uma próxima vez?

Lizzye: Bom dia Robert, que bom ver você fora do navio

Robert: Digo o mesmo, o que fazem por aqui?

Lizzye: Tomando um ar fresco e a Taylor está andando de skate... Taylor este é Robert, Robert ela é a Taylor

- Lizzye cochicha para Taylor

Lizzye: É aquele que eu te falei que era bizarro

Taylor: Ele tem cara de ser bizarro mesmo

Robert: Olá criança

Taylor: Prazer também...

Robert: Queria eu tomar um ar fresco no dia de hoje

Lizzye: Por que você não vem com a gente? Podemos parar em algum lugar para tomar café da manhã o que acha?

Robert: Desculpe criança, tenho assuntos para resolver

Lizzye: E que assuntos são esses?

Robert: Veja a minha lista de afazeres para hoje

- Visitar Jonathan McGregor

- Jogar xadrez com Jonathan McGregor

- Ir à loja de Beyblade

- Comprar um tabuleiro gigante de xadrez

- Conversar com os sócios de papai

- Ir ao consulado da Alemanha

Lizzye: Mas essas tarefas não são tão importantes assim

Robert: Vocês não entendem nada sobre afazeres

Lizzye: Bem, já que está tão ocupado assim então fica pra próxima

Robert: Vemo-nos novamente em breve

Lizzye: Robert!

Robert: Me chamou?

Lizzye: Você conhece alguma gravadora de música por aqui?

Robert: Londres fica perto daqui, poderiam tentar por lá

Lizzye: Tudo bem vamos para lá, obrigada Robert

- Robert vai embora

- Os Bladebreakers descem do navio e vão em direção das garotas

Tyson: Lizzye, você conheci o Robert?

Lizzye: Nos conhecemos ontem na festa

Kenny: Que pessoa que você foi fazer amizade

Max: Vamos dar uma volta

- Lizzye abraça Max com toda a força

Max: Que houve maninha?

Lizzye: Só queria te dar um abraço de bom dia

Max: Então bom dia maninha!

Lizzye: Maninho promete que você não vai me abandonar?

Max: Mas por que está me perguntando isso?

Lizzye: Não é nada

Max: Vocês já vão ficar por aqui?

Lizzye: Acho que sim, mas quero ficar um pouco com você antes de ir

Max: Vamos tomar café da manhã, deve estar com fome não é?

Lizzye: Um pouco... Mas e o navio?

Max: Vamos embarcar daqui a 6 horas

Lizzye: Tenho menos de 6 horas para ficar com você então...

Max: Não fica assim, vamos aproveitar bastante tabom?

Lizzye: Uhum

- No supermercado

Max: Onde está o ketchup?

Lizzye: Vai comer ketchup no café da manhã!

Max: Eu e papai sempre fazemos isso, no cereal fica ótimo!

Lizzye: Não vai comprar nada Kai?

Kai: Não quero comprar, algum problema com isso?

Lizzye: Não, não desculpe

Max: Lizzye, olha o que eu achei!

- Max mostra uma caixinha de chicletes para Lizzye

Lizzye: É aquele que deixa a língua colorida! Pensei que não vendessem mais

Max: Acho que por aqui foi o único lugar que ainda vende, Vou comprar uma caixa!

Lizzye: Eu também, vamos ter um estoque infinito de chiclete!

Max: CHICLETE INFINITOO!

- Todos saem do supermercado enquanto Lizzye e Max se divertem como duas crianças com o chiclete

Max: Que cor está a minha língua?

Lizzye: Tá amarela!

Max: A sua está azul!

Kai: Por que toda essa felicidade por um chiclete?

Max: É legal a mamãe sempre comprava estes chicletes pra gente

Kai: Vocês não são mais crianças

Lizzye: Pega um

- Kai dá as costas

Lizzye: Ele é esquisito, será que ele não gosta de chiclete?

Taylor: Mas não deixa de ser lindo

Lizzye: Onde você estava?

Taylor: Andando de skate na avenida procurando vocês

Max: Vamos antes que a gente se perca dos outros

- Assim que voltam ao local de embarque todos descobrem que o navio foi embora

Ray: Que ótimo

Tyson: Pra onde foi o navio?

- Kenny vai falar com um guarda próximo ao local

Kenny: Senhor, cadê aquele navio que estava atracado?

Senhor: Ele zarpou há uma hora

Todos: ELE ZARPOU!

Tyson: O NAVIO FOI EMBORA SEM NÓS!

Max: NÓS TÍNHAMOS SÓ SEIS HORAS!

Kenny: EU SABIA! AGORA NÃO VAMOS CHEGAR A TEMPO NO TORNEIO RUSSO!

Ray: Chega de pânico... Bem o navio zarpou e nós temos que ir para a Rússia alguém aqui tem ideia de como podemos fazer isso?... Nem o Kenny?

Tyson: Temos que pegar o velho que pregou esta peça em nós!

Ray: Eu acho que isso não vai nos ajudar Tyson, Se quisermos mesmo chegar ou torneio temos que achar um outro jeito de chegar a Rússia e rápido

Tyson: Não podemos ir andando Ray

Kenny: E nenhum de nós tem dinheiro

Max: Por que não ligamos para o senhor Dickenson? Foi ele quem comprou nossas passagens pra começar

Tyson: É isso ai temos amigos bem situados, O Sr. Dickenson não vai deixar a própria equipe dele na mão!

Kenny: Mas como falar com ele na Rússia?

Tyson: O que como assim?

Kenny: Eu disse a ele para ir de avião e preparar tudo para nossa chegada, eu nunca pensei que íamos perder o navio no meio do caminho

Tyson: Nunca vamos acha-lo

Ray: Errado, eu sei onde achar o endereço

- Chegando em Londres

Kenny: Que ótimo finalmente vou ver o Bing-Bang, isso me lembra quanto tempo perdemos, por que estamos em Londres Ray? A Rússia fica na outra direção

Ray: Porque tem um prédio muito especial aqui em Londres

Tyson: Quer dizer que vamos ao palácio de Buckingham?

Ray: Não Tyson, vamos ao escritório britânico da ALB

Kenny: Escritório Britânico da ALB?

Ray: É isso ai, têm escritórios da ALB no mundo todo, eles se devotam totalmente ao estudo e a promoção do beyblade. Também ajudam jogadores de beyblade que viajam como nós, é como ter a nossa própria embaixada

Tyson: A ALB é enorme!

Ray: Se alguém pode achar o Sr. Dickenson são eles

- Na frente do escritório da ALB

Lizzye: Max, vamos ficar por aqui mesmo...

Max: Vai ficar bem sem mim?

Lizzye: Claro que vou! E não se esqueça de me avisar quando chegar na Rússia, assim que colocar os pés lá me liga!

Max: Tabom maninha

Lizzye: E no dia em que competir me liga que eu vou correndo para lá, está me ouvindo Max?

Max: Sim Lizzye estou te ouvindo, só queria que você chorasse

Lizzye: Eu não preciso

Max: Então por que os seus olhos estão cheios de lágrima?

- Lizzye se vira de costas e limpa as lágrimas, ao termino do ato se volta para frente de Max

Lizzye: Não estou chorando, viu?

- Max abraça Lizzye

Max: Tem que sempre ser assim? Esconder tudo de mim para não me deixar triste junto com você?

Lizzye: Não estou escondendo nada de você maninho

Max: Fica bem tabom, depois a gente se encontra por que eu não vou te abandonar

Lizzye: Promete?

Max: Sempre vou te prometer, boa sorte Lizzye

Lizzye: Boa sorte, Tchau gente

Taylor: Boa sorte para os Bladebreakers!

Todos: Adeus, boa sorte!

- Lizzye e Taylor vão se afastando de todos aos poucos, quando Lizzye olha para Max novamente, não resiste e volta para ele dando um forte abraço e rapidamente volta ao caminho não definido com Taylor

- Lizzye e Taylor começam a passear pelos arredores atrás de gravadoras

Lizzye: Acho que nos perdemos Taylor

Taylor: Não me diga! Nos perdemos desde que chegamos aqui

Lizzye: Ainda precisamos achar algum hotel para passar a noite

Taylor: Ainda está de dia, assim que entardecer pensamos nisso, mas o Robert não disse qual avenida que ficava?

Lizzye: Ele só disse que ficava em Londres

Taylor: Que ótimo, nunca vamos achar nada por aqui

Lizzye: Espera! Achei um mapa, Max deve ter colocado na minha bolsa

Taylor: Boa, já é alguma coisa!

- As duas analisam o mapa

Taylor: Acho que perto da avenida principal deve ter alguma coisa

Lizzye: Como tem certeza?

Taylor: Tem até uma "Broadway" por lá, então tecnicamente devem ter coisas relacionadas a arte não é?

Lizzye: E onde fica aquela avenida?

- Lizzye e Taylor visualizam um enorme telão de teatro

Taylor: Acho que já estamos nela, tem varias por ali!

Lizzye: Vamos tentar primeiro... aquela

- Lizzye bate na porta

Lizzye: Bom dia senhor, nós temos aqui uma demo da nossa banda e queríamos que ouvisse sem nenhum compromisso

- Lizzye entrega o CD para o senhor e as duas vão embora. Assim que as duas atravessam a esquina ouvem um barulho parecendo um plástico sendo esmagado, ao olharem para trás se deparam com o CD o qual foi entregue pelo senhor no meio da rua servindo de asfalto para os carros que passavam

Taylor: EU VO JOGA O TEU DINHEIRO NO MEIO DA RUA VELHO MISERAVEL!

Lizzye: Taylor para de grita no meio da rua!

Taylor: ELE PENSA QUE É QUEM MIMIMI

- Taylor bate na próxima porta

Taylor: Bom dia, nós temos aqui uma demo da nossa...

Senhor: Não estamos interessados

- A porta se fecha na cara das duas

- Lizzye bate na porta

Taylor: Olá bom dia, nós gostaríamos de fazer uma demostraç...

- Porta fecha na cara das duas

Lizzye: Parece que as gravadoras por aqui não são muito simpáticas

- Taylor visualiza um pequeno parque

Taylor: Lizzye olha só

Lizzye: É um parque...E dai?

Taylor: Se Maomé não vai até a montanha, a montanha vai até ele

Lizzye: Hmm bem pensado Taylor

- Lizzye e Taylor se sentam perto do jardim no parque e Lizzye começa a tocar o violão e as duas começam a cantar. A apresentação sucedi com varias pessoas se aglomerando e observando o grupo enquanto alguns jogam até alguns trocados no chão

Policial: Garotas eu acho melhor vocês duas pararem com essa demonstração de rua se não eu levo as duas comigo

Taylor: E qual o problema de tocar alguma música por aqui?

Lizzye: Há alguns minutos atrás eu vi um casal discutindo no meio da rua e ninguém fez nada. Por que nós duas que só estamos tocando uma música boa e passando cultura para o pessoal em volta temos que ser paradas por um policial?

Policial: Tem tanta coisa por aqui para turistas como vocês, parem de tocar e visitem uma loja ao invés de nos darem trabalho fazendo algazarra por nossa cidade

Lizzye: Que algazarra estamos fazendo policial?

Taylor: Vamos Lizzye, não vamos aborrecer este policial sem cultura

Policial: O QUE VOCÊ DISSE MENININHA?

Lizzye: Taylor cala a boca

- Policial pega o violão de Lizzye

Policial: Artistas itinerantes não são vem vindos aqui, já que não querem sair por bem, vou dar uma lição a vocês, músicos idiotas

- Policial se aproxima do asfalto da rua direcionando o violão para baixo de um ônibus

Lizzye: MEU VIOLÃO!

Robert: É melhor o senhor deixar isto na calçada

Policial: Sr. Robert que prazer em vê-lo por aqui!

Robert: Coloque este instrumento musical no chão, imediatamente

- Policial tremulo coloca o violão na calçada

Robert: Para você é Sr. Robert Junger, já pode se retirar, sua autoridade não é mais precisa nesta localidade

Policial: Sim senhor

- Policial sai como um cachorro com o rabo entre as pernas

- Robert pega o violão e entrega a Lizzye

Lizzye: Eu nem sei como agradecer você Robert

Robert: Se vocês aceitarem tudo que obrigarem vocês a fazer, nunca vão conseguir atingir nenhum objetivo

Lizzye: Mas ele era um policial!

Robert: Então vocês devem agradecimentos a mim por estar nestes arredores

Taylor: Já que é assim obrigada...

Robert: Ainda estão dando voltas por este espaço a procura de gravadoras?

Lizzye: Sim e o povo daqui não nos acolheu muito bem

Robert: Não esperem muita coisa daqui, tiveram sorte de não serem agredidas fisicamente

- Taylor e Lizzye ficam em choque. Taylor cochicha para Lizzye

Taylor: Ele só pode estar brincando

Lizzye: Pior que não...

Robert: Mas não fiquem assustadas, o que acham de me acompanharem ao consulado? Depois posso levar as duas sãs e salvas até o hotel

Lizzye: O HOTEL! ESQUECEMOS TOTALMENTE!

Robert: Não alugaram nenhum quarto para esta noite?

Taylor: Ficamos tão ocupadas o dia inteiro que nos esquecemos do hotel!

Robert: Levarei vocês a um hotel aqui perto, desculpem não acomoda-las esta noite, poderiam até ficar no consulado, mas eu estarei no castelo logo pela manhã

Lizzye: Deixa a gente no hotel mais próximo que está ótimo

Robert: Mandarei preparar a limosine

Taylor: ELE TEM UM CASTELO? COMO ASSIM ELE TEM UM CASTELO?

Lizzye: Essa é a única coisa que eu sei

Taylor: Preciso fazer amizade HAHA

Robert: Podem entrar garotas, apreciem a paisagem

- As garotas entram e se sentam uma em cada canto do lado da janela

Robert: Gostariam de uma xícara de chá?

Taylor: Não obrigada

Robert: E você Lizzye?

Lizzye: Só um pouco, Obrigada

Robert: Ficarão aqui durante quanto tempo?

Lizzye: Não sabemos ainda

Robert: Podem visitar o meu castelo quando quiserem

Taylor: Obrigada pelo convite

Lizzye: Mas como você tem um castelo?

Robert: É da minha família há séculos, meus antecessores foram anfitriões da civilização alemã

Taylor: Que legal! Com certeza vamos te visitar

Lizzye: Deve ser chato morar em um castelo

Robert: E por que seria incomodo?

Lizzye: Sei lá, você não têm vizinhos chatos para quebrar a janela e demora muito ir a qualquer lugar dever ser chato desse jeito

Robert: Eu tenho vários mordomos rodeando o meu castelo e o meu jatinho particular sempre é útil para mim

Taylor: Ai eu vi vantagem!

Lizzye: Eu odiaria não ter vizinhos, nem ter teria janelas para quebrar

Robert: Quem se importa com janelas ou vizinhos quando temos a quietude do espaço

Lizzye: Às vezes o silêncio é triste não é?

Robert: A tristeza do silêncio me soa sinceridade, mas e vocês? Não parecem ser deste continente

Taylor: Somos de Los Angeles

Robert: Los Angeles que adorável, vieram com mais alguém?

Lizzye: Vim com o meu irmão e seus amigos eles lutam beyblade e estão a caminho da Rússia

Robert: Cativante deseje meus votos a eles... Chegamos, aqui está o hotel, meu mordomo vai acompanhar vocês até a entrada

Taylor: Obrigada Robert

Robert: Disponha, até mais ver

- Chegando ao quarto de hotel Lizzye e Taylor deitam com tudo no sofá da sala

Lizzye: Sofá é tão boom, tira o pé da minha cara!

Taylor: Então sai do sofá

Lizzye: Não quero

Taylor: Cala a boca eu quero dormir

Lizzye: Cala a boca você

Taylor: Não...você

Lizzye: Você...

- As duas caem em sonho profundo até serem acordadas por um estrondo vindo do quarto ao lado

Taylor: Quem é o idiota que está fazendo todo esse barulho?

Lizzye: Dorme logo vai

- O estrondo aumenta parecendo que a parede está sendo socada

Taylor: Já chega! Eu vou até lá

- Taylor parte na porta

Taylor: EU QUERO DORMIR! PAREM COM ESSA BAGUNÇA AGORA

- Taylor bate novamente na porta vendo que sua reclamação não surgiu efeito

Taylor: BANDO DE HIENAS! EU DISSE QUE QUERO DORMIIR!

Lizzye: Taylor para de incomodar a festa dos outros!

Taylor: Finalmente abriram a porta! Ham?

Tyson: Será que nem podemos nos divertir por a...Taylor? Lizzye? O que fazem aqui?

Lizzye: O que VOCÊS fazem aqui?

Max: Maninha, não vamos mais para a Rússia!

Lizzye: Como assim vocês não vão para o campeonato?

Max: Vamos procurar os campeões de beyblade aqui da Europa e desafia-los um a um antes de ir para a Rússia

Lizzye: Você disse que não me abandonaria...

Max: Então vem com a gente, amanhã vamos de trem até Paris!

Lizzye: Por que não me contou que ainda estava aqui?

Max: Desculpe maninha, fomos perseguidos por um cara muito estranho hoje

Lizzye: Ele fez alguma coisa com vocês?

Max: Por sorte não

Lizzye: Você podia ter me ligado...

Max: Eu juro que não foi de propósito! Me desculpa

Lizzye: Você prometeu

Max: Vou me desculpar te dando uma pizza que tal?

Lizzye: ... Promete que não faz mais isso?

Max: Prometo, agora vamos o Tyson já está comendo tudo!

Taylor: EU QUERO PIZZAA

Lizzye: A Tyson você comeu tudo!

Tyson: Me deixem vai

Lizzye: Depois dessa eu vou dormir

Taylor: Eu também, boa noite pessoal

Lizzye: Estamos no quarto aqui do lado

Todos: Boa noite

Fim do episódio

Continua em

A Escuridão no Fim do Túnel


	4. A Escuridão no Fim do Túnel

A Escuridão no Fim do Túnel

Revelações estão por vir... Com todo o poder da nostalgia se transformando na forma mais macabra enfrentada por quem sofre dias e dias...

- Lizzye adormece. Sonha com um enorme carrossel, pessoas, balões, placas com negritos em vermelho e dourado e ainda vários brinquedos tipicamente de um parque de diversões, estão todos ao redor, aparentemente está de noite. Lizzye aparece sentada em um banquinho contemplando a paisagem, mas há algo errado, tem alguma presença estranha por aqui

Lizzye: Aaaaa!

Pessoa2: Está com medo criançinha?

Lizzye: Já é Hallowen tio Arnold?

Pessoa1: Arnold?

Lizzye: ...QUEM SÃO VOCÊS?

Pessoa1: Não viemos lhe fazer mal algum Elizabeth, vamos conversar está bem?

Lizzye: Não converso com estranhos que sabem o meu nome!

Pessoa2: Só queremos conversar com você, desde aquele dia no navio te achamos uma ótima companhia

Pessoa1: E me parece alguém que sabe conversar

Lizzye: Navio... É mesmo?... Navio, mas que navio?

Pessoa2: Viemos devolver isto a você, deixou cair quando apresentava

Lizzye: Meu chapéu!... Então eu já conheço vocês dois?

- Pessoa2 entrega o chapéu a Lizzye

Pessoa1: Na verdade te vimos antes do show daquela noite, estava acompanhada de alguns garotos não estava?

Lizzye: Acho que sim... Acho que era com os amigos do meu irmão...

Pessoa2: Prometemos te deixar em paz, mas antes queremos saber quem é a criança desta foto

- Um deles tira um bolo de fotografias do bolso, de acontecimentos memoráveis como também acontecimentos atuais da memória de Lizzye

Lizzye: É o Max... Meu irmão mais velho

Pessoa2: Max... não é aquele grande jogador de beyblade?

Lizzye: É ele mesmo! Ele é o melhor dos Bladebreakers!

Pessoa2: Ah! Então Bladebreakers é o nome da equipe?

Lizzye: É sim, olha essa foto; esse é o Ray, aquele é o Tyson, o Kai está aqui à direita e o Kenny é o de óculos

Pessoa1: E esta criança da foto esquerda quem seria?

Lizzye: Minha melhor amiga Taylor

Pessoa1: Se conhecem há muito tempo pela foto de infância

Lizzye: Estudamos juntas desde o jardim de infância, ela é uma irmã pra mim

Pessoa1: Que encanto... Mas onde você está nas fotos?

Lizzye: Estou aqui... Mas o que...

Pessoa2: Onde?

Lizzye: Mas eu estava aqui! Bem do lado do Max naquela foto...

Pessoa2: Parece confusa

Pessoa1: Se senti abandonada não é verdade?

Lizzye: Está falando besteiras!

Pessoa1: Se estou falando besteiras por que as fotos sumiram? Será isto algo incompleto na sua vida?

Lizzye: Não quero saber

Pessoa1: Senti este vazio até hoje, como se você não fizesse parte do mundo em que vive as pessoas que você ama

Lizzye: Não... De novo não!

Pessoa1: Posso sentir este desespero

Pessoa2: Nos alimentamos do seu medo

Lizzye: Acham que eu tenho medo de monstrengos como vocês?

Pessoa2: Resista o quanto quiser, mas nós sabemos tudo o que se passa dentro da sua cabeça...

Lizzey: Me deixem em paz!

Pessoa2: Esqueça se alguém pode te ajudar

Pessoa1: Ou que possam te acordar

Pessoa2: Está conosco agora, já que você não existe neste mundo, não vai ser problema sumir de vez

Pessoa2 e Pessoa1: MUAHAHA

- Todas as pessoas sorridentes agora tem olhares fulminantes, olharem que obrigam Lizzye a ficar no meio de um circulo sem saída.

Lizzye: Por que dizem coisas tão horríveis?

Pessoa2: Não se humilhe tanto humana ingênua, pior do que isso não pode permanecer

Pessoa2: Criança tola, tudo é assim mesmo a vida te dará muito mais dores do que essas

Lizzye: Agora é a minha vez de fazer perguntas; Quem são vocês?

Zomb: Por aqui sou chamado de Zomb

Cenotaph: Chamam-me de Cenotaph, nos reconheça agora como um dos seus piores pesadelos

Lizzye: Esperem... Eu sei que vocês não são do mau...

Cenotaph: Não está vendo o que somos?

Lizzye: Vocês ainda podem ser legais

Zomb: Adeus...

Lizzye: Nada vai mudar o que eu acho

Cenotaph: Você não nos conhece para ter tanta certeza do que fala

Lizzye: Vocês não me conhecem também, por que fizeram questão de falar comigo? E por que comigo?

Cenotaph: Existe uma forte ligação entre você e seu irmão, ele é um de nossos procurados

Lizzye: Procurado?...Procurados em que?

Zomb: Talvez isso responda a sua pergunta

- Zomb mostra sua beyblade

Zomb: Vimos que você chegaria onde queríamos, seu irmão não precisava nos dar as coordenadas

Lizzye: ... Não estou entendendo

Zomb: Ainda tem muito que aprender criança tola

- Cenotaph e Zomb saem enquanto Lizzye é puxada para um calabouço escuro e sem fim.

Taylor: Lizzye! Lizzye!

Lizzye: Ham?

Taylor: Você está gritando, o que aconteceu?

Lizzye: Estou cansada de ter pesadelos!

- Batidas na porta

Max: Está tudo bem ai meninas?

- Lizzye abre a porta desesperadamente e abraça Max com toda a força

Max: Pensei que já tinha parado de andar a noite

Lizzye: Eu só fiquei com medo...

Max: Medo de que boba?

Lizzye: Eu não existia...

Max: Nem pense em puxar o meu pé de noite!

Lizzye: É serio Max!

Max: Vem dormir na nossa sala, antes que você acorde o hotel inteiro

Taylor: Vocês vão me deixar aqui sozinha?

Max: Vem com a gente, vamos curtir o chulé do Tyson todos juntos!

- Max abre a porta da sala

Taylor: O chulé do Tyson?

Lizzye: Ai! Que mania idiota de deixar o tênis no meio do caminho!

Max: Eu avisei

Taylor: Finalmente vou dormir em paz!

- Enquanto Kenny estava no quarto e desabafava sozinho do medo pela criatura que encontraram e Tyson dormia ao seu lado, Na sala hospedada pelos Bladebreakers Ray está sentado no sofá de pernas cruzadas apoiadas na mesinha central, capengando a cabeça e levantando-a quando percebe que está roncando. Taylor sem mais nem menos pula no sofá quase em um mortal e dorme automaticamente ao aterrissar no sofá

Taylor: Zzzzzz

Lizzye: Quanto desespero por um sofá...

Max: Lizzye, o que você tem?

Lizzye: ...

Max: Você anda muito estranha, parece que está perturbada

Lizzye: Eu só tenho pesadelos com você... Só isso

Max: Pesadelos comigo?

Lizzye: E tem alguns caras encapuzados e estranhos que me perguntam um monte de coisas... Foi horrível...

- Ray acorda rapidamente

Ray: E como eles eram no sonho?

Lizzye: Eu sei lá, Eles não são humanos eu tenho certeza

Max: Como assim "eles" tem mais de um dele?

Ray: Será que é aquele cara sinistro que encontramos?

Lizzye: Quem vocês encontraram?

Ray: Era alguém com uma fera bit como se fosse uma espécie... De múmia que tentou roubar a beyblade do Tyson ontem de manhã

Lizzye: Espera

- Lizzye pega uma folha e uma caneta perdidas em cima do móvel de apoio para a televisão, a seguir começa a desenhar apoiada na mesinha central um rascunho com traços fortes e sombrios detalhando os mantos macabros que usavam, eram as duas figuras sobrenaturais do sonho que acabou há pouco tempo, e uma das criaturas encontrada pelos garotos

Lizzye: Se parece com isso?

- Ray e Max ficam impressionados com o retrato quase idêntico de um dos desconhecidos

Max e Ray: É ele!

Lizzye: Quem?

Max: É o da direita!

Ray: Não compreendo...

Max: O que Ray?

Ray: Como eles conseguiram ter acesso ao subconsciente da Lizzye?... E por que ao da Lizzye?

Lizzye: E tem mais

- Lizzye vira a folha e começa a desenhar as outras duas criaturas grotescas do pesadelo anterior enquanto Max e Ray visualizam cada curva da "aparente" feição monstruosa de que Lizzye se lembrava do pesadelo na banheira do navio

Max: Então eles são em 4?

Ray: Ainda não se sabe, como era um sonho talvez esses outros três podem ter sido criados a partir do subconsciente da Lizzye

Max: Mas Ray, eles se vestem quase iguais pra ser apenas imaginação da minha irmã

Ray: O subconsciente dela pode ter formulado as vestes dos três com as vestes iguais ao individuo que vimos ontem

Max: É muita coincidência Ray!

Lizzye: Mas como eu posso ter criado os dois monstrengos se vestindo iguais se eu sonhei depois com o cara que vocês encontraram!

Ray: Tanto faz gente! É tudo relativo!

Max: Agora fiquei confuso... Estamos falando de quem?

Kai: Coincidência ou não deveriam estar preparados para o que nos espera

Ray: Como podemos estar preparados por algo que nem temos certeza se é real?

Kai: Se vocês não sabem, não sou eu que tenho a resposta

Ray: Kai, sempre com enigmas

Kai: Não são enigmas, são conceitos básicos que todo o jogador de beyblade deveria saber

Max: Você podia ajudar a gente a descobrir o que ou quem são esses feiosos

Kai: Vocês querem raciocinar em plenas 03:45 da manhã? Fracamente, prefiro mais algumas horas de descanso

- Kai sai da sala em direção a um dos quartos

Ray: Kai tem razão, vamos voltar a dormir

Lizzye: Depois de tudo isso até perdi o sono

Max: Queria saber tocar gaita como a vovó te ensinou

Lizzye: Por quê?

Max: A vovó sempre tocava quando eu e você não tínhamos sono, lembra?

Lizzye: É verdade, a gente só dormia com o som da gaita...

- Lizzye tira a gaita do bolso

Lizzye: Ainda a tenho do jeitinho que sempre foi

- Lizzye visualiza a gaita de maneira carinhosa e tateando-a com grande afetividade

Ray: Por que não toca alguma coisa?

Lizzye: Não toco essa gaita faz um tempão! É quase um objeto de recordação do que um instrumento musical pra mim

Max: Por favor maninha!

Ray: Toca o que você sabe ou o que você lembra, vai!

Lizzye: Está bem, está bem

- Lizzye começa a tocar uma melodia suave, parecendo a delicada sinfonia tirada de uma caixinha de bijuteiras, só que ao som de ninar feito pela gaita. Max e Ray fecham os olhos e caem aos poucos se entortando no sofá até caírem em sono profundo. Lizzye percebendo o desleixo dos dois guarda a gaita em seu bolso e se deita totalmente torta ao lado de Max abraçando-o para seu aconchego. O cenário do próximo "sonho" parece um bosque

Lizzye: Acho que estou perdida...

Pessoa1: Hei! Está procurando por isso?

- Mostra a gargantilha de Lizzye em sua mão, até que Lizzye toca o seu pescoço e não sente o acessório onde devia estar, começa a correria

Lizzye: O que? VOLTA AQUI! DEVOLVE A MINHA GARGANTILHA!

Taylor: Lizzye pare de correr!

- Todos já estão abordo do suposto trem, antes dos garotos colocarem o filme de terror

Kenny: Max, não seria melhor acordar a sua irmã, ela está causando um grande tumulto lá trás

Max: Tudo bem, ela sempre fica sonâmbula

Kenny: Ela está sonâmbula aqui dentro do trem!

Max: Calma Tiffy ela está tudo bem, eu acho que só tem a gente neste trem mesmo... Mas não devia ter gente por aqui?

Kenny: Receio que sim

Tyson: É até divertido vela falando sozinha HAHA

Kenny: Vamos trazê-la para o nosso vagão pelo menos ela não vai ficar longe da nossa vista

Tyson: Relaxa Tiffy, a Taylor está com ela, que problema há nisso?

Taylor: LIZZYE! NÃO VÁ PARA A JANELA!

Kenny: Nós já devíamos ter acordado ela antes de irmos para a estação

Tyson: Mas ai não teria graça

Kenny: Ela vai te matar quando descobrir que você a colocou na esteira de bagagens, dentro do lixo da estação, afundou a sua face em uma torta de chocolate e a debruçou na pia do banheiro público

Tyson: Não se esqueça do carrinho de bagagens

Max: Tyson! Eu pedi pra você carregar a Lizzye POR UM MINUTO! E não fazê-la de fantoche!

Tyson: Calma, O lixo estava limpo!

Kenny: E foi só isso?

Tyson: Não é minha culpa se ela é um zumbi... Falando em zumbi; tem alguns filmes de terror aqui

Max: Pelas capas são de baixo orçamento, e que baixo orçamento!

Kenny: Por favor, eu não quero!

Tyson: Você vai gostar Tiffy, não é nada realista

Max: O que foi Tiffy? Não gosta de lobisomens?

Kenny: Vou ficar enjoado

Max: Você fala demais

Kenny: É sério gente, eu não quero passar mal com um filme idiota

Max: Vamos Tyson, coloque o filme!

- Enquanto o filme acontecia e enquanto Ray estava à procura do banheiro Lizzye continua perambulando em espaço "vazio"

Lizzye: O QUE A MINHA GARGANTILHA TEM A VER COM ISSO?

Pessoa1: Devia saber que tem muito ouro aqui dentro

Lizzye: Ouro?

Taylor: PELO AMOR! PARA QUIETA LIZZYE!

- Taylor dá um tapa na cara de Lizzye

Lizzye: Ham?

Taylor: Desculpe, eu tive que te acordar com um tapa

Lizzye: Por isso que o meu rosto está ardendo, Espere só quando você dormir!

Taylor: O seu rosto está todo rabiscado também

Lizzye: O que?

Taylor: Você estava sonhando com o Robin Hood?

- Lizzye toca o seu pescoço e senti um alivio por sua gargantilha estar no mesmo lugar

Lizzye: Não quero mais sonhar! NUNCA MAIS!

Taylor: Você ainda não me disse nada do sonho desta noite

- Ray vai até o vagão onde todos os Bladebreakers estão

Ray: É gente, eu acho que vocês deviam saber de uma coisa importante, o trem está totalmente vazio não tem ninguém a bordo só nós e o condutor

Tyson: O que você acha que houve?

Max: E cadê os passageiros?

Ray: Bom isso é o que eu pretendo descobrir

- O trem dá um longo tranco, Enquanto os Bladebreakers conseguem ficar ilesos, Lizzye e Taylor vão para o outro canto do vagão

Tyson: Vamos bater!

- O trem amortece a sua velocidade e estaciona

Ray: Estamos bem

- Kai se levanta em direção ao próximo vagão

Kai: Estamos presos, vou ver se o maquinista está bem, vou checar a cabine do navegador

- Enquanto Ray e Kai verificam as cabines principais, Max vai até a cabine onde as garotas estão

Max: Vocês estão bem?

Lizzye: ...Acho que sim

Taylor: Todos estão bem?

Max: Kai e Ray estão verificando as cabines, vamos lá pra frente

- Ray verifica as cabines

Ray: Alo tá tudo bem ai? Está vazio... Isso não é bom

- Kai verifica as outras cabines

Kai: Tem alguma coisa estranha aqui

- Todos estão no vagão da frente do trem

Tyson: Sem maquinista e sem navegador também?

Max: Isso só pode ser algum tipo de brincadeira né galera?

Tyson: Não sabia que o Kai fazia brincadeiras

- A luz do trem se apaga

Kai: Que ótimo em gente

Tyson: Ta não foi você, então o que houve?

Kai: Nós já vamos descobrir

Kenny: Gente! Vamos tentar conversar sobre isso!

- Todos saem do trem e andam para frente

Tyson: Então quem estava guiando o trem gente?

Kenny: E por que as palmas das minhas mãos estão suadas

Tyson: E por que o trem ia parar aqui? Onde é aqui afinal? E a nossa refeição grátis?

Pessoa1: Oi gente

Pessoa2: Bem vindos ao nosso local preferido, a escuridão

Tyson: A de novo não

Max: E tem mais de um, aposto que são esquisitos

Kenny: Não, não, ele voltou! Ele voltou! Coragem Tiffy, Dizzy!

Dizzy: Quem eu? A Dizzy não está no momento

Kenny: Vamos Dizzy!

Dizzy: Desculpe deve estar falando com o computador errado

Kenny: EI!

Dizzy: Cuidado Kenny!

- Kenny dá os seus gemidos estranhos de medo enquanto a (maldita) beyblade de múmia está atrás de Kenny

Dizzy: Corre! É papel higiênico mal assombrado!

Sanguinex: E ai gente, que tal um desafio?

Tyson: Pera ai a apresentação primeiro

Sanguinex: Que grosseria minha, me desculpe o meu nome é Sanguinex

Lupinex: E eu sou o irmão caçula, o Lupinex

Zomb: E o meu nome entre os humanos sempre foi Zomb

Ray: Como assim humanos? Vocês por algum acaso estão querendo dizer que são um bando de monstros?

Sanguinex: É isso que estamos querendo dizer, somos os Dark Bladers

Tyson: Não jogamos com monstros como você

Kenny: Tyson socorro!

Sanguinex: Alguma coisa me diz que você vai mudar de ideia

Tyson: Kenny!

Cenotaph: Pare humano! Seu amigo está ileso e continuará ileso nas garras de Cenotaph!

Kenny: Uma luta, ai você solta ele!

Lupinex: Esse ai acha que pode negociar com a gente

MUAHAHA

Sanguinex: Uma luta! Se ganharem o que chamam de Tiffy será libertado, Se ganharmos, Bom isso é com a gente, vocês aceitam a nossa proposta justa Bladebreakers?

Kai: Como eles sabem o nome da nossa equipe?

Lizzye: Eu sabia que eles não eram coisa da minha cabeça!

- Zomb aparece atrás de Lizzye e Taylor

Zomb: Agora percebe que não era um pesadelo?

- Zomb usa as duas mãos para segurar Lizzye e Taylor

Taylor: ME SOLTA SEU CADÁVER MUTANTE!

Zomb: Ainda acha que eu sou bonzinho? MUAHAHA

Lizzye: Então era você... Você estava no meu sonho! Todos vocês!

Max: Não Lizzye! Solte elas!

Sanguinex: Me parece que as coisas estão começando a ficar interessantes por aqui

Lizzye: Estão nos fazendo de reféns só por que somos garotinhas?

Taylor: Muita ignorância da parte de vocês

Max: Elas não têm nada a ver com isso!

Zomb: É uma pena que pense assim

Ray: Vocês deviam deixar a gente em paz

MUAHAHA

Sanguinex: É tarde demais pra isso, nós escolhemos o mais alto como desafiante

Kai: Eu não

Sanguinex: Com medo?

Kai: Eu não tenho medo de aberrações

Cenotaph: É um tolo! O seu amiguinho conta com você para salva-lo

Kai: Se é isso que vocês querem, podem saborear o Kennyburger

Kenny: KAI!

Tyson: Esquece o Kai, vamos lutar seus ratos de cemitério

Max: Ta legal, também vou

Ray: Não esqueça de mim, bafo de esgoto

Sanguinex: Agora que concordaram com a luta, saibam que se ganharmos as suas feras bits serão nossas

Ray: O que?

Kenny: Não!

Tyson: Relaxa gente, isso não vai acontecer

- Começando a luta Lizzye solta um grande suspiro e logo se joga ao chão

Zomb: O que? Será que eu a apertei demais?

Lizzye: AGORA!

- Taylor dá uma cotovelada na barriga de Zomb e as duas conseguem se soltar. Enquanto Lizzye sai correndo na direção em que o trem estacionado devia estar seguindo o percurso, Taylor entra rapidamente no primeiro vagão

Max: Lizzye! Vai aonde?

Lizzye: Não se preocupe maninho, vou buscar ajuda

- Taylor agora está na frente de Lizzye em alta velocidade com seu skate

Taylor: Pula!

- Lizzye pula desengonçada e extremamente espremida no skate de Taylor, as duas vão embora à sigue e sague

Taylor: Segura firme!

Lizzye: Deveríamos estar de capacete não é?

Taylor: Pegue na cabine então

- Zomb começa a correr em direção a elas

Sanguinex: Elas se perderão no caminho, temos assuntos importantes para tratar

Zomb: Elas não vão escapar

Lizzye: A culpa é toda minha, se eu não tivesse falado nada do meu irmão e dos Bladebreakers para aqueles monstrengos eles não estariam atrás da gente

Taylor: Você já falou com eles?

Lizzye: Eles aparecem nos meus sonhos!

Taylor: Que bizarro! Eles são mais estranhos do que eu pensava

Lizzye: Não é estranho Taylor, é assustador... Está ouvindo isso?

Taylor: Parece alguém rugindo, olhe pra trás

Lizzye: É UMA FERA BIT DAQUELES MONSTREGOS! CORRE TAYLOR! CORRE!

- Taylor e Lizzye estão mais descoordenadas do que nunca tentando fugir da aberração que a cada segundo está mais próximo das garotas

Taylor: E agora?

Lizzye: Talvez isso funcione

- Lizzye tira do bolso varias moedas e ataca com agressividade na beyblade que sucessivamente vai diminuindo a velocidade, Zomb busca a beyblade indignadamente

Zomb: Vocês não vão fugir tão fácil de nós!

Lizzye: Aprenda a nunca mais mexer com as garotinhas aqui seu monstrego!

Taylor: Segura, vou fazer a curva

- Lizzye e Taylor vão para outro canto escuro e não previam o trilho na pista, desatentas as duas caem no meio da trilha, agora estão a metros de distância do trem e de todos

Lizzye: Ai minha cabeça, eu falei que devíamos usar o capacete!

Taylor: Não acredito! Já é o terceiro skate quebrado dessa semana! Nem remendando adianta...

Lizzye: É perigo ficarmos aqui paradas

Taylor: Vamos sentar um pouco, não aguento os meus pés

- Taylor senta em cima de um trilho

Taylor: Podíamos usar o celular e ligar para a policia daqui

Lizzye: Não quero nenhum policial encostando no meu violão, obrigada

Taylor: Neste caso qualquer coisa vale

Lizzye: Diz isso por que não era o seu violão

Taylor: Me poupe Lizzye...Qual é o telefone policial daqui?

Lizzye: Nem se fizermos um sinal de fogo vão atender a gente aqui nessa escuridão!

Taylor: Está sem sinal...

Lizzye: Estamos a 45 metros de baixo'd água! Acho bem difícil ter algum sinal aqui

Taylor: Vamos andar, estou sentindo um cheiro podre aqui

Lizzye: Dá pra você se decidir?

Taylor: Não está sentindo esse cheiro?

Lizzye: Eu sei lá que cheiro...

Taylor: Estou sentada em alguma coisa... EU PISEI EM UM RATO MORTO!

- Lizzye e Taylor correm assustadas

Taylor: Ficou um negocio gosmento na minha bota, Que nojo! Acho que é o cérebro do bichinho, eu pisei em um ratinho

Lizzye: Que barulho é esse?

Taylor: Só falta ser o mostrengo de novo

- Um ruído continua a ser capitado cada vez mais forte pelas duas

Lizzye: Não anda, CORRE!

- Começa a corrida em dispara, e o ruído superando cada vez mais a corrida das duas até que a corrida termina com a percepção de Lizzye

Lizzye: Taylor é um trem, ficamos assustadas a toa... Esses trens tem um ruído muito estranho não acha?

Taylor: Eles são rápidos demais, por isso que o ruído deles é esquisito

- O trem passa ao lado delas

Taylor: Por que nenhum trem estava passando do nosso lado quando estacionamos?

Lizzye: Acho que estamos perto da estação

Taylor: Meu pé está doendo, acho que torci quando cai do skate

Lizzye: Falta pouco, se apoia no meu ombro

- Taylor se apoia no ombro de Lizzye

Taylor: Nunca vamos chegar à próxima estação

Lizzye: Com esse pessimismo todo não vamos mesmo

Taylor: Eu quero dizer que estamos andando há uma hora

Lizzye: Tem razão, a pé não vamos chegar nunca, Olha Taylor! Estamos fora do túnel!

Taylor: Pelo menos isso, tinha um chiclete na minha bota

Lizzye: De onde você tirou o rato morto?

Taylor: Eu não estava enxergando nada! Que alivio eu não pisei em nenhum bichinho!

Lizzye: Podíamos ter poupado um pouco do nosso fôlego! Mas você só gasta saliva... Por que ainda está carregando o seu skate?

Taylor: Eu acho que posso remenda-lo comprando alguns pedaços de madeira

Taylor: E agora quem vai nos dar carona até a estação?

Lizzye: Podemos chamar um taxi no celular agora que temos sinal

Taylor: Boa ideia Lizzye! Mas qual será o nume HEI MEU CELULAR!

- Um rapaz de bicicleta pega o celular da mão de Taylor e sai correndo onde está o campo de flores em volta

Taylor: SEJA FELIZ COM O CELULAR SEM BATERIA ESPERTALHÃO!

Lizzye: Cala a boca Taylor! Ele pode voltar e roubar a gente de verdade

Taylor: Ai dele se ele voltar aqui pra nos roubar

- Cinco garotos estão atrás de Lizzye e Taylor

Garoto1: E você vai fazer o que com a gente?

Lizzye e Taylor: AAAAA!

- As garotas saem correndo em frente enquanto os cinco garotos correm como leões atrás de sua refeição do dia

Taylor: Vai skate, agora pode se destruir por completo

- Taylor arremessa partes do skate nos garotos

Taylor: Rápido, o próximo trem está vindo ali atrás

Lizzye: Mas como vamos entrar naquele vagão?

Taylor: Está chegando! Pula na varanda

Lizzye: Eu não sei não...

Taylor: PULA LOGO!

- Lizzye pula em direção à varanda agarrando Taylor pelo braço até as duas terem alcance e se apoiarem nas barras de ferro que sustentam a proteção da varandinha. Depois de perceber o devido equilíbrio para ir ao lado de dentro do vagão Lizzye pula para a varanda e ajuda Taylor a ir para dentro com a força dos braços.

Lizzye: Acho que aqueles ladrões estão lá atrás

Taylor: Agora que estamos um pouco mais tranquilas, pode me falar o que aqueles caras estavam fazendo no seu sonho?

Lizzye: Não era um sonho, era um pesadelo

Taylor: Que seja, me fala o que houve, fiquei assustada com os gritos

Lizzye: Era como se eu não existisse... Senti um medo que o Max me esquecesse

Taylor: E foi só isso?

Lizzye: Um deles me mostrou uma beyblade, dizendo que essa era a resposta de tudo... A resposta de tudo! Fui eu que causei tudo isso

Taylor: Do que está falando?

Lizzye: Eles me fizeram milhões de perguntas para que eu indicasse as vítimas deles!

Taylor: E foram covardes o bastante para te fazer confessar em seus próprios sonhos!

Lizzye: Eles me fizeram de idiota... MAS ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!... Não vai mesmo

- O vagão estaciona em um terminal, já estacionado Lizzye pula do vagão primeiro

Lizzye: Chegamos Taylor! Taylor? Desce logo dai

Taylor: Esqueceu do meu pé?

Lizzye: Desculpe; Pode pular

- Taylor pula no colo de Lizzye e logo é colocada ao chão

Taylor: Estou faminta, vamos parar para comer alguma coisa

Lizzye: Agora não, precisamos chamar alguém que nos ajude

Taylor: Bacana, falamos com...?

Lizzye: Tem uma ambulância ali, pode ser útil pra gente, vamos falar com eles

Taylor: Tem alguns policiais ali, acho que eles nos ajudariam melhor

Lizzye: Não, vamos falar com os caras da ambulância

Taylor: Puxa, você criou um ódio mortal por policiais mesmo

- Lizzye e Taylor chegam até o grupo de três homens na esperança de ajuda

Lizzye: Bom dia, será que vocês poderiam nos ajudar?

Homens: ...?...

Taylor: Vocês ouviram?

Homens: ...?...

Taylor: Nós só estamos pedindo ajuda!

Homens: ...?...

Lizzye: Qual o problema deles?

Taylor: Olhe aquela placa Lizzye

- Taylor aponta a placa no alto da estação escrita "Gare Ferroviaire Gare de Lyon"

Lizzye: Ferroviaire...

Taylor: Aquela placa está em francês, então isso significa...

Lizzye: Que já estamos na estação ferroviária da França...

Taylor: Dãã, É por isso que esses caras não entendem o que estamos falando

Lizzye: O que faremos agora? Nenhuma de nós duas sabe falar francês

Taylor: Acho que temos que fazer mímica pra aqueles caras tentarem entenderem alguma coisa

- Lizzye e Taylor voltam para tentar falar com os homens, mas só se deparam com mais nenhum vestígio dos quatro adultos

Lizzye: Legal, perdemos eles

Taylor: Vamos falar com os policias

Lizzye: Eu não vou falar com policial nenhum!

Taylor: O seu irmão e os garotos estão correndo perigo com aqueles caras e você ainda continua com manha?

Lizzye: Eles não passam de destruidores de violões!

Taylor: Vamos pelo menos TENTAR falar com eles?

Lizzye: Vai você, eu não vou falar com essa gentalha que despreza os músicos!

Taylor: E se eles forem legais?

Lizzye: Eu não vou e ponto final!

- O rapaz que estava de bicicleta no campo de flores está em alta velocidade e sem pensar pega a gargantilha do pescoço de Lizzye

Lizzye: PEGA LADRÃO! ELE ROUBOU A MINHA GARGANTILHA!

Taylor: O MEU CELULAR TAMBÉM!

- Alguns policiais correm atrás do rapaz que é superado e atado pela policia

Taylor: HAHA BEM FEITO SEU BOBALHÃO!

- Os policias sem entenderem nada devolvem os pertences roubados das garotas, em forma de gratidão as duas distribuem sorrisos simpáticos de alegria e então um dos policias acariciam a cabeça das garotas como um dizer de nada e vão embora com o ladrão encurralado

Lizzye: É, acho que nem todo policial é babaca

Taylor: Viu só, eles foram legais com a gente

Lizzye: Eles nos ajudariam numa boa...

Lizzye e Taylor: AI NÃO! DEIXAMOS IREM EMBORA!

- Lizzye e Taylor veem o grupo de homens que se comunicaram a pouco correndo para a ambulância

Lizzye: Taylor! Eles voltaram!

Taylor: Deixa Lizzye, eles estão trabalhando

- Lizzye sem ouvir vai até os adultos

Lizzye: Bonjour...

Adulto1: Enfant, nous sommes dans un appel que nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer!

[Criança, estamos em um chamado não temos tempo para brincar!]

Lizzye: VOCÊS PRECISAM ME OUVIR !

Adulto2 : Elle a de nouveau?

[Ela de novo?]

Lizzye: Se pelo menos tivesse um jeito de vocês entenderem...

- Um senhor aparece para falar com os bombeiros

Senhor: Não creio que eles ainda aqui! POR FAVOR! PRECISAMOS ENCONTRAR AQUELAS CRIANÇAS!

Lizzye: Está falando de cinco garotos e duas garotas não é?

Senhor: Isso mesmo...

Lizzye: Nós estamos tentando buscar socorro a um tempão, nós sabemos onde eles estão

- Um outro homem se aproxima

Senhor: Sr. Rodney! Essas garotas sabem onde eles estão!

Sr. Rodney: Elas são as duas garotas que estavam com os garotos no trem?

Taylor: Sim! E finalmente achamos alguém que entende o que estamos dizendo

Sr. Rodney: Eu sou Rodney e esses são os meus ajudantes bilíngues, eu tomo conta desta central de plataformas, fui informado a pouco sobre um trem não programado de embarque rodeando por ai sem o rastreamento devido

Lizzye: Mas vocês não tem a rota dele?

Sr. Rodney: O grande problema é que além do sistema não localizar o trem, ele foi para outro itinerário

Senhor: Vão logo! Os garotos não devem estar longe

Taylor: Nós vamos com vocês

Sr. Rodney : Vamos entrando garotas

Taylor: Ai... Meu pé... Ele não para de doer

Senhor: O não! ela está machucada!

Sr. Rodney: A ambulância cuidará de você enquanto estarmos embarcados

Taylor: Obrigada, mas uma maca é exagero

- Os adultos levam Taylor para dentro da ambulância de maca

Senhor: Agora já podem ir sã e salvas, anjinho

Lizzye: Anjinho... Tem alguém que me chama assim

Senhor: ... Vá lá querida, vá

- Um pouco desnorteada Lizzye entra na ambulância

Taylor: De onde aquele velho surgiu?

Lizzye: Ele me lembra alguém

Taylor: Quem?

Lizzye: Eu não sei... Mas é alguém que eu conheço

Sr. Rodney: Podem dar as coordenadas garotas

Taylor: Só seguirem em frente

Lizzye: Espera! Vira aqui!

- Ambulância vira violentamente

Sr. Rodney: Só isso?

Lizzye: Pelo que nos lembramos sim

- O trem é localizado um pouco a frente

Taylor: Ali estão eles!

Zomb: Vamos embora daqui!

Sanguinex: Vocês ganharam desta vez, mas vamos nos encontrar de novo em outro lugar escuro

Kenny: Já vão tarde!

- Adultos se aproximam com lanternas até os Bladebraekers

Adulto1: Vocês estão bem?

Adulto2: O que aconteceu?

Adulto1: Quem estava guiando o trem

Tyson: Bom, é uma longa estória...

- Os Bladebreakers entram na ambulância

Kai: Eles não vão colocar as patas na minha Dranzer

- Pausa Dramática

Kenny: Não se ficarmos juntos Kai, mas se você abandonar a equipe como fez hoje eles vão ver que você é o elo fraco e vão concentrar o ataque; A única chance que temos de enfrentar os Dark Bladers é nos manter como equipe como os BLADEBLEAKERS! Ainda temos que nos concentrar nas lutas do campeonato, temos que lembrar que há outros monstros á espreita para roubar as nossas feras bits; Vamos conseguir, nós ganhamos os campeonatos e ficamos unidos em todas as horas difíceis

Tyson: É isso ai Tiffy, ninguém vai mexer com os Bladebreakers!

Lizzye: Por que ainda não nos agradeceram?

- Todos riem

Lizzye: O que foi?

Taylor: É a sua cara

Lizzye: O que?

- Lizzye lembra da sua cara totalmente rabiscada de caneta preta

Lizzye: EU QUERO SABER QUEM FEZ ISSO!

Max: Maninha, olha só...

- Max mostra as fotos onde era visível sua crueldade com o corpo não animado de Lizzye

Lizzye: TYSON! VOCÊ ME PAGA!

FIM DO EPISODIO

CONTINUA EM

O Último Tranco em Paris


	5. O Último Tranco em Paris

O Último Tranco em Paris

Lizzye e Taylor finalmente chegaram ao seu destino cobiçado e hoje Lizzye vai conhecer uma pessoa bem especial...

- Os Bladebreakes acabam de chegar a Paris e logo todos se dividem para conhecer o local

Taylor: Lizzye, vamos fazer compras!

Lizzye: Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de fazer compras

Taylor: Nunca vi uma pessoa que faz roupas, costura e não gosta de comprar roupa

Lizzye: Eu sou do tipo de pessoa que leva aquele ditado "quer um trabalho bem feito faça você mesmo" bem a sério

Max: Maninha, maninha!

Lizzye: Sim maninho?

Max: Anda, vamos para a Torre Eiffel

Lizzye: Calma maninho, quero visitar Notre Dame

Max: Vou falar para o pessoal ir na frente

Taylor: Lizzye tem certeza que não quer fazer compras comigo?

Lizzye: Temos amanhã, depois de amanhã, depois podemos fazer compras juntas a qualquer hora

Taylor: O que você vai fazer depois de andar com o Max então?

Lizzye: Andar de patins

Taylor: Você andando de patins! QUE DESASTRE HAHAHA

Lizzye: Desastre foi quando você quis porque quis me ensinar a andar de skate

Taylor: Ui! Nem me lembre, você levou um belo tombo

Lizzye: É, um belo tombo e uma cicatriz de 5 anos atrás que ainda não saiu

Max: Maninha vamos!

- Max alegremente como sempre puxa Lizzye pela mão e sai correndo

Lizzye: Te vejo por aqui, até!

Taylor: Se virem algum gatinho por essas bandas me avisa!

Max: Pode deixar, são todos seus Taylor

- Chegando a Notre Dame

Lizzye: Vamos entrar Max

Max: Aqui é estranho

Lizzye: Não diga isso maninho! Aqui tem o seu charme

Max: Fala baixo, tem gente orando aqui

Lizzye: Vamos por ali quero ascender uma vela

- Lizzye ascende uma vela, se senta ao lado de Max e começa a orar

Max: Quando alguém está perdido sempre tem que recorrer a alguma coisa, a qualquer coisa na verdade, queremos sempre uma explicação lógica para tudo mesmo se essa explicação lógica for uma teoria

Lizzye: Max estou orando fala baixo

Max: Uma crença em algo já basta

Lizzye: Max!

Max: Está fazendo isso pela vovó não é?

- Lizzye para de orar e tenta conter o seu repentino choro

Lizzye: Ela está de mal a pior não quero perde-la

- Max abraça Lizzye

Max: Maninha não precisa perder as esperanças ainda, tudo vai dar certo

Lizzye: E se não der Max! O que eu faço?

Max: Não se esqueça de que você tem a mim, pelo menos comigo você não precisa bancar a forte e pode chorar o quanto quiser, bobinha

Lizzye: Eu não devia ter vindo pra cá sabendo de tudo isso...

Max: Então preferia ficar em casa sem fazer nada e perder a chance de correr atrás do que quer? Você acha que a vovó está triste ou com raiva de você por estar aqui ao invés de estar com ela no hospital?

Lizzye: Eu não sei de mais nada a essa altura

Max: É egoísmo pensar assim maninha se ficar deste jeito é ai que a sua viagem por aqui foi à toa, vamos embora daqui este lugar está me deprimindo, precisamos comer uma coisa que nós adoramos e tira qualquer um da depressão.

Lizzye: O que é?

Max: Sorvete!

- Enquanto isso Taylor nas compras

Taylor: Quanto deu moça?

Balconista: 200 euros

Taylor: Vamos ver aqui qual cartão do meu vô que eu teoricamente posso usar...

Balconista: Pessoal não se desesperem, sejam educados e alegres porque OLIVER POLANSKI ESTÁ ENTRANDO NA NOSSA LOJAA

- Todos os atendentes no maior desespero organizavam a loja inteira em detalhes desnecessários enquanto alguns abrem a porta para o rapaz

Atendentes: Bonjour Sr. Oliver

Oliver: Bonjour a todos

Taylor: Ei, quem é ele?

Balconista: Você não sabe quem é ele?

Taylor: Se eu estou te perguntando é por que eu não sei!

Balconista: Ele é Oliver Polanski, sua família é considerada nobre aqui na França por que seus antecessores tinham contato direto com Napoleão! Ele é um excelente chefe de cozinha e comanda o restaurante de seu pai como ninguém! É um grande apreciador de arte e além de tudo isso ainda é campeão aqui da França em...

Taylor: Em o que?

Balconista: Depois lhe conto preciso atendê-lo

- Balconista vai até Oliver (sendo que a LOJA INTEIRA está atendendo ele)

Taylor: Eu hein, gente esquisita

- Taylor deixa o dinheiro restante da carteira em cima da bancada e vai embora

- Max e Lizzye na rua

Max: Lizzye em que mão está a moeda?

Lizzye: O truque inesquecível da moeda Max?

Max: Vai advinha onde está

Lizzye: Na minha orelha já sei

Max: Sua estraga prazer!

- Max tira a moeda da orelha de Lizzye

Max: Mas se eu fosse você olharia a sua bota

Lizzye: Parece que tem alguma coisa me incomodando, mas não é uma pedra... Max! O que você colocou dentro da minha bota?

Max: Não sei, tira a bota e descubra

- Lizzye retira a bota e cai uma palheta colorida psicodelicamente

Lizzye: Maninho! é pra mim?

Max: Não Lizzye, é para o bicho-papão, claro que é para você!

Lizzye: É perfeita, vai ficar linda na minha coleção! Não precisava

Max: Eu estava passando na frente de uma loja de música e não podia sair de Londres sem comprar essa coisa colorida para você

Lizzye: Essa coisa se chama palheta maninho

Max: Tanto faz, o importante é que eu te fiz feliz não fiz?

Lizzye: Só você pra me animar

Max: O que mais eu posso fazer por você maninha?

Lizzye: Não precisa fazer nada seu bobo, obrigada

Max: Porque?

Lizzye: Só obrigada, por tudo

- Lizzye abraça Max

Max: Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente na torre?

Lizzye: Eu já dou uma passada por lá, mas primeiro quero andar por aqui, eu vou ficar bem

Max: Você quem sabe, estou te esperando

Lizzye: Não precisa esperar muito

- Max beija a testa de Lizzye

Max: Não se atrase

-Lizzye estava patinando em um lugar tranquilo quando se distraiu e bateu com tudo em uma parede

- Um rapaz bem chique ouviu o barulho e viu Lizzye caída no chão, mesmo não a conhecendo foi até lá para socorrê-la

Rapaz: Êtes-vous bien?

Lizzye: Amn? Descupe eu não falo francês

Rapaz: Você está bem?

Lizzye: HEI! Você fala a minha língua?

Rapaz: Oui, sei falar mais de 50 línguas diferentes

Lizzye: Legal, sou Lizzye Tate

Oliver: Oliver Polanski - Beija a mão de Lizzye

- Lizzye fica vermelha

Oliver: Eu estava indo para meu restaurante e você poderia me acompanhar?

Lizzye: Não sei... A gente se conheceu há 2 minutos e eu nem...

Oliver: Por algum acaso eu tenho cara de quem sequestra garotas lindas e simpáticas como você?

Lizzye: Não, não mesmo

Oliver: Então vamos - Da o braço para a Lizzye

Lizzye: Acho que não vai ter problema - Pega o braço de Oliver

-Lizzye e Oliver chegam ao restaurante

Oliver: Lizzye você já almoçou em um restaurante 5 estrelas antes?

Lizzye: Não, nunca

Oliver: Pois hoje vai ser sua primeira vez

Lizzye: É aqui?

Oliver: Oui

-Lizzye e Oliver entram e sentam

Lizzye: Uau! Parece que esse lugar renasceu de um conto de fadas!

Oliver: Isso é música para os meus ouvidos, fique aqui que eu volto em um instante

Lizzye: Tudo bem, eu espero

- Alguns momentos depois

Oliver: Aqui está o seu almoço

Lizzye: Nossa não precisava ser tão chique assim, esse lugar é tão antiquado

Oliver: Antiquado?

Lizzye: Eu quis dizer no bom sentido! Essas paredes devem ter centenas de anos que estão de pé!

Oliver: Vejo que tem um apetite degustado por antiguidade estou certo?

Lizzye: O passado é mais legal do que certas coisas dos dias de hoje

Oliver: Pensa como eu a meu ver, mas não deixe a comida esfriar; experimente

Lizzye: Tudo bem - Lizzye experimenta

Lizzye: Eu nunca provei uma coisa tão boa como essa, nem a minha mãe faz melhor! Ela quase nunca cozinha mesmo, mas devo admitir que está ótimo, quem fez?

Oliver: Eu

Lizzye: Você? Meus parabéns cozinha muito bem!

Oliver: Todo mundo fala a mesma coisa, mais fale um pouco sobre você, mora por aqui?

Lizzye: Moro bem longe daqui, em Las Vegas.

Oliver: Ah, você é turista!

Lizzye: Eu vim de carona com o meu irmão e os amigos dele, eu e minha melhor amiga viemos aqui para conseguir uma gravadora boa para nossa banda, sonhamos com isso desde muito tempo, economizamos um dinheirão

Oliver: Interessante, e o que mais?

Lizzye: Como assim mais o que?

Oliver: Toca alguma coisa?

Lizzye: Sou a vocalista e guitarrista

Oliver: Que raridade...

Lizzye: Uma garota não pode tocar guitarra?

Oliver: É que nunca vi uma garota tocando guitarra e mesmo assim, você faz mais alguma coisa que não seja na música?

Lizzye: Eu sei costurar e desenhar roupas mas...é tão insignificante assim o que eu faço?

Oliver: Não que chegue a este ponto, mas seria bom se você fizesse mais alguma coisa como dançar ou que seja, ter mais algum talento

Lizzye: Mas eu não quero ter talento, é só a minha capacidade

Oliver: Se essa é sua única "capacidade" de se mostrar em público devia se preocupar melhor em ser mais habilidosa para a plateia, já que o seu intuito é que você consegue ser a melhor e demostrar isto a todos

Lizzye: Nunca percebi isso...

Oliver: É só você e sua amiga na banda?

Lizzye: Sim, não queremos mais gente pra banda, eu e a Taylor já esta suficiente

Oliver: A sua amiga é o que?

Lizzye:Vocalista e Tecladista

Oliver: Quero ver um dia vocês cantando

Lizzye: Pode deixar!

Oliver: É qual foi o propósito do seu irmão e os amigos dele virem a Paris?

Lizzye: O meu irmão e os amigos dele jogam Beyblade estão no campeonato mundial, e estão loucos para encontrarem o time campeão aqui da Europa, eu vi alguns clipes de jogos deles, e eles simplesmente arrasam qualquer um! Acho que se eu velos viro fã!

Oliver: Bom saber disto...

Lizzye: Mas e você? Ainda nem te conheci direito

Oliver: A própria França sabe a minha existência

Lizzye: Diga alguma coisa, já falei tanta coisa sobre mim

- Celular de Lizzye toca

Lizzye: Desculpa é meu celular

Oliver: Fique a vontade

Lizzye: Alô?

Taylor: Oi Lizzye

Lizzye: Oi Taylor

Taylor: Seu irmão me ligou berrando na minha orelha para irmos a Torre Eiffel imediatamente

Lizzye: O que ele quer afinal?

Taylor: E eu que vou saber ele é seu irmão não o meu

Lizzye: Vamos fazer assim; eu vou até o lugar onde você está e vamos juntas até a Torre Eiffel, ok?

Taylor: Eu não sei onde eu to eu tava fazendo compras e me perdi Paris é a cidade mais perfeita do mundo! Eu quase que compro tudo aqui! Eu e você precisamos fazer compras! Preciso de você para me dar dicas de moda Lizzye! Mimimimi

Lizzye: Depois a gente resolve isso agora, me fala o que tem na sua frente

Taylor: Uma estatua, não é estatua é... Um monumento!

Lizzye: Taylor não sei se você sabe, mas existe vários monumentos aqui em Paris, me fala como é esse "Monumento"

Taylor: É circular é tipo um arco gigante tem a bandeira da França nele

Oliver: Pergunta para ela se passa carros

Lizzye: Como você está ouvindo a conversa Oliver?

Oliver: Está no viva-voz

Taylor: Quem está com você ?

Lizzye: Oliver, um amigo que eu acabei de conhecer

Taylor: O QUE? TA ME ZUANDO GAROTA?

Lizzye: Qual o problema Taylor?

Taylor: OLIVER POLANSKI?

Lizzye: Sim... Ele mesmo, e dai?

Taylor: VOCÊ ESTÁ DO LADO DE UM SEMIDEUS DA FRANÇA!

Oliver: HAHA Modéstia sua, querida

Lizzye: Taylor está no viva-voz

Taylor: O cara é supimpa, todo mundo fala

Oliver: Supimpa? Que linguagem é essa?

Lizzye: Taylor para de zua e me fala se esse "Monumento circular" passa carros!

Taylor: Passa um monte

Oliver: Eu sei onde fica, vem comigo

Lizzye: Oliver sabe onde é a gente já está chegando não mexe um músculo enquanto eu não chegar ai

Taylor: Vem logo, quero conhecer Sir. Oliver

Lizzye: Taylor! Não enche! Até daqui a pouco

Taylor: Tchau

-Lizzye e Oliver depois de alguns minutos chegam ao local onde Taylor estava

Taylor: Finalmente você chegou!

Lizzye: Oliver essa é a minha melhor amiga e é da banda também, Taylor Esse é o Oliver meu novo amigo

Taylor e Oliver: Prazer

Taylor: Lizzye é melhor irmos rápido senão seu irmão vai fica bravo com a gente

Lizzye: Tem razão Taylor Tchau Oliver, a gente se vê por ai?

Oliver: Oui... Lizzye

Lizzye: Sim Oliver?

Oliver: Pode me passar o número do seu celular?

Lizzye: Claro que sim - Lizzye escreve em um papel

Lizzye: Está aqui - Entrega a Oliver

Lizzye: Você pode me passar o seu número também?

Oliver: Oui Lizzye - Oliver escreve em um papel

Oliver: Esse é o número da minha mansão e o celular também tudo bem?- entrega o papel a Lizzye

Lizzye: Está bem desde que eu possa falar com você

Oliver: O que você acha de amanhã eu te mostrar o museu do Louvre? Posso alugar o museu só para nós

Lizzye: Parece interessante, mas não vejo necessidade de alugar o museu intei...

Oliver: Por que tão preocupada? Nos vemos amanhã

-Lizzye e Oliver ficam trocando olhares

Taylor: Desculpe interferir esta conversa fofa entre olhares, mas precisamos ir Lizzye

Lizzye: Clar-Claro Taylor, Tchau Oliver

Oliver: _Orrevuá_ Lizzye

-Lizzye e Taylor começam a andar

Oliver: Lizzye!

Lizzye: Sim Oliver?

Oliver: A Torre Eiffel fica pra lá

Lizzye: Fica?

Oliver: Oui quer que eu leve vocês?

Lizzye e Taylor: Adoraríamos!

-Alguns minutos depois eles chegam a Torre Eiffel

Oliver: Chegamos

Lizzye: Obrigada de novo Oliver, você salvou o meu dia do inicio ao fim

Oliver: De nada, não precisa agradecer

-Lizzye e Oliver ficam trocando olhares de novo

Taylor: Ham, ham podem conversar depois Lizzye vamos

Lizzye: Tchau

Oliver: Salut!

- Oliver vai embora

Lizzye: Meu irmão disse qual era o andar que eles estão?

Taylor: Não

Lizzye: E agora? Vamos ficar procurando todo mundo de andar em andar?

Taylor: Vamos para o último andar, todo mundo que visita essa torre vai logo pra lá, não seria diferente com eles

-Lizzye e Taylor logo depois dão de cara com os BladeBreakers enfrentando os Dark Bladers

Max: Lamento ter chamado vocês em uma hora não muito agradável

Lizzye: Eu sabia que você não chama a gente para coisa boa!

Taylor: Que saco! Esses caras sempre ficam na nossa cola!

Lizzye: Pelo menos eles não entram nos seus sonhos

Zomb: Procuramos em todo o lugar mais não encontramos aquelas garotas, podíamos muito bem faze-las de reféns elas não iriam fugir como da última vez

- Lizzye e Taylor olham para eles e cruzam os braços

Cenotaph: Elas estão aqui

Sanguinex: Não interessa agora BATALHEM!

- Vitoria dos BladeBreakers

- Os Dark Bladers foram embora

- Oliver aparece

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

**Ataque de Arte**


	6. Ataque de Arte

**ATAQUE DE ARTE**

Neste capitulo vamos aprender um pouco sobre arte; a arte que muda a sociedade, a arte que alguns acham luxo, a arte que fala mais alto do que qualquer limitação, sem mais mimimi, o capitulo mostrará como está sendo a viagem das garotas e garotos até agora em Paris, mesmo sem alguma conquista até o momento. Desculpe editar de novo, mas não consigo evitar, eu ODEIO as minhas aparições de ideias justo uma semana depois de postar o capitulo! E eu não vou dizer quem está aparecendo algumas temporadas mais cedo por aqui, mas seja o que for é tudo uma mera coincidência RS... Eu finalmente acertei o sobrenome do Robert!

*Baseado no episodio 34 "Ataque de arte" 1ª temporada, lembrando que a intenção é Acrescentar, por mais que todas as cenas do episódio inteiro não apareçam.

Taylor: 1, 2, 3, 4!

- Enquanto alguns dos Bladebreakers estavam se aprontando para explorar a cidade de Paris, as garotas começam a ensaiar aos respectivos instrumentos; guitarra e teclado no meio do quarto, mas alguém parece perturbado com o som alto e então se abre a porta do recinto.

Max: Hei garotas! Façam menos barulho! Lizzye está me ouvindo?! TAYLOR!

- Em um ato desesperador Max tira o cabo de conexão da guitarra com o amplificador

Lizzye: Qual é Max?! A gente estava ensaiando!

Max: Desculpe maninha, é que vocês estão fazendo muito barulho neste andar, ninguém quer ouvir tanto barulho pela manhã

Taylor: Legal, nem aqui podemos tocar

Max: Vocês andam trabalhando demais, estamos em Paris! Vocês precisam se divertir um pouco

Lizzye: Você sabe muito bem que não viemos aqui à passeio

Max: Um pouco de diversão não faz mal a ninguém, agora saiam deste quarto e apreciem a vista lá fora,

- Max abre as cortinas deixando a luz solar ofuscar a visão das garotas dando a impressão de recuarem como vampiros recuam ao sentirem o calor do sol

Max: Vão se arrepender de não terem curtido nada quando pularmos em outro lugar

Lizzye: Tudo bem, tudo bem já vamos

- Max sai do quarto com um aspecto no rosto de "missão comprida"

Lizzye: É, Max tem razão, precisamos aproveitar a cidade enquanto é tempo

Taylor: É por isso que vamos para o shopping!

Lizzye: Não quero me divertir ali

Taylor: Muito bem, você tem contas a acertar comigo

Lizzye: Contas?

Taylor: Você ainda não me disse nada sobre aquele francês

Lizzye: Foi você que o conheceu primeiro, o que eu tenho que falar dele?

Taylor: Só me fala o que aconteceu para você ter feito amizade, justo com ele!

Lizzye: Ele me socorreu ontem... Eu fui de cara em uma parede enquanto patinava

Taylor: HAHA eu sabia que não ia prestar

Lizzye: Eu notei alguma coisa nele... Mas não sei o que é...

Taylor: Nunca mais vimos aquele Robert

Lizzye: E por que você faz questão em vê-lo?

Taylor: Eles devem se conhecer já que são podres de ricos, não acha?

Lizzye: Não, é que... ELE É RICO?!

Taylor: Você não sabia?

Lizzye: Como eu não reparei antes! Pelas palavras mais difíceis que ele falava, ou pelo restaurante requintado, ele não podia ser normal... Mas eu nem notei

Taylor: Pois é, olha só onde você se meteu

Lizzye: Ele parece uma pessoa divertida

- Celular de Lizzye começa a tocar

Lizzye: Alô?

Oliver: Olá turista

Lizzye: Oliver!

Oliver: Vamos ao Museu como prometido?

Lizzye: Bem... Hoje eu prometi a Taylor que faria compras com ela, mas ir ao Museu é bem mais divertido do que fazer compras, então eu vou!

Oliver: É a primeira vez na minha vida que eu ouço uma garota falar isso! Interessante...

Lizzye: Você os conhecia de onde?

Oliver: Quem seria?

Lizzye: Os caras assustadores de ontem, na torre

Oliver: É uma longa estória... Te conto no caminho, nos encontramos daqui a meia hora na Torre Eiffel tudo bem?

Lizzye: É que...

Oliver: Já entendi você não sabe ir até lá, sem problemas te encontro no seu hotel

Lizzye: Obrigada!

Oliver: Até daqui a pouco

-Lizzye sai correndo de um canto a outro com uma incontrolável histeria

Taylor: Lizzye! Que pressa é essa? Quem era no celular? Lizzye! Estou falando com você!

Lizzye: Não posso falar agora, não posso perder tempo!

Taylor: Por quê?

Lizzye: Oliver vai passar aqui daqui a,

- Olha para o relógio da parede localizada em uma extremidade do quarto

Lizzye: 29 MINUTOS! ESTOU ATRASADA!

Taylor: Lizzye! Você prometeu que hoje seria o nosso dia!

Lizzye: Depois a gente se fala, Tchau

Taylor: A qual é?!

- Max bate na porta do banheiro

Max: Maninha, ontem eu achei uma loja de beyblade perto daqui, a gente podia se divertir por lá o que acha?

- Lizzye abre a porta

Lizzye: Desculpa maninho, eu já tenho outros planos, depois a gente se fala

- Beija a testa de Max exageradamente e sai correndo

Max: Aconteceu alguma coisa Taylor?

Taylor: É que... A Lizzye... Saiu sem mim, é isso... É isso

Max: Tudo bem, vou dar uma volta até mais e não fique ai mofando!

Taylor: Tchau... É sobrei...

-Lizzye espera pacientemente sentada em uma mureta blindada de ouro de frente para o hotel refletindo alguns enigmas.

- Lizzye pensa: Pessoas com muito dinheiro devem ter isso por que trabalham muito... Ou será que não? Será que alguém rico consegue se divertir tanto? E como será que alguém assim consegue se divertir? Com o que? Como? Por que ele é tão rico? O que tem demais em ter tanto dinheiro?!

- Alguém aparece por trás da garota no intuito de uma surpresa

Oliver: Sabia que o seu cabelo fica lindo no sol?

Lizzye: Nossa, ele é tão feio assim fora do sol?

Oliver: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

Lizzye: Calma, só estou brincando com você HAHA

Oliver: Então vamos?

Lizzye: Sim!

- No meio da rua todos que passam olham fixamente para o casal

Lizzye cochicha: Que estranho, parece que todo mundo está olhando pra gente, o povo daqui é assim mesmo Oliver?

Oliver: É sim Lizzye, é sim...

Lizzye: Não acha muito cedo um passeio pelo museu em plenas 07:50 da manhã?

Oliver: Não tem hora para se apreciar uma incrível obra de arte, principalmente quando tenho uma amiga para me acompanhar

Lizzye: Agora pode me falar um pouco daqueles monstrengos?

Oliver: Está falando dos Dark Blades?

Lizzye: Queria saber um pouco sobre eles

Oliver: O que quer tanto saber?

Lizzye: Não sei se você pode me ajudar, mas eu só queria saber alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa que fizessem eles pararem de seguir o meu irmão, estou cansada de ter pesadelos com eles...

Oliver: Eles também fazem os seus sonhos virarem pesadelos?

Lizzye: Eu estou ficando louca! Desde que pisamos na Europa eles não nos deixam em paz!

Oliver: Me surpreenderam... Pensei que não fizessem isso com muita frequência

Lizzye: O que?

Oliver: Eles podem entrar no subconsciente de qualquer um agora... Me diga, a sua memória faz parte do pesadelo?

Lizzye: Odeio tudo que acontece nesses pesadelos, eu acho que eles não são assim

Oliver: Eles não são monstros?!

Lizzye: Eu não sei de onde eles vêm, mas eu sei que isso tudo só foi um resultado que aconteceu com eles

Oliver: Está me dizendo que foi uma fatalidade?

Lizzye: Eles não podem ser tão maus só por que querem me assustar ou assustar os outros

Oliver: Não deve mesmo se assustar com o planinho tão estúpido deles

Lizzye: Tinha que ser com o meu irmão? Comigo?

Oliver: Como te acharam primeiro não pensaram duas vezes antes de te testarem, Creio que tenha sido falta de sorte terem encontrado vocês pelo caminho

Lizzye: Pelo menos os Bladebreakers venceram, quer dizer que os monstrengos vão nos deixar em paz não é?

Oliver: Acredite, não vão cessar tão cedo

Lizzye: Eles fizeram isso com você também?

Oliver: Começaram atacando desprevenidos, não sabiam do que o Robert era capaz, ou o resto de nós

Lizzye: Robert... nós?

Oliver: Sim, meu grande amigo Robert _Jurgen_, da Alemanha

Lizzye: Então vocês são a equipe campeã da Europa?!

Oliver: Não exatamente, mas você o conhece de onde?

Lizzye: Eu estava indo para a Europa quando me esbarrei com ele, se conhecem há muito tempo?

Oliver: Faz três ou quatro anos que o conheci em uma viagem com a minha família e a de Enrique para a Alemanha... O que achou dele?

Lizzye: Sei lá ele é tão...

Oliver: Antiquado?

Lizzye: HAHA sim, ele é muito estranho

Oliver: Só por que ele tem um dialogo mais apurado não quer dizer que ele seja "estranho"

Lizzye: Ele sabe falar alguma coisa que não seja as palavras difíceis?

Oliver: Não se assuste, com o tempo você se acostuma com o jeito amistoso dele

Lizzye: Este Enrique sempre anda com você?

Oliver: Tenho mais apego por ser o meu amigo de infância, afinal os meus pais e os pais dele viajam até hoje pra lá e pra cá juntos graças as embaixadas empresariais serem tão unidas da França e Itália, era bem comum fazermos algumas travessuras na minha mansão ou na dele com os nossos respectivos mordomos, era uma rotina e tanto... Ele é um comediante nas horas boas e ruins, se você o conhecesse se divertiria muito com o seu senso de humor

Lizzye: Ele é humorista?

Oliver: Não é do tipo artístico, é um verdadeiro sacrifício leva-lo até o Louvre ou em qualquer lugar que tenha antiguidades raras, acredita que ele é capaz de dar desculpas ao nível de fingir uma alergia ao mofo?!

Lizzye: Que bom! Vocês se conhecerem e são tão próximos

Oliver: Por mais que Enrique não goste de ficar no museu, sua companhia me agrada, principalmente quando nos encontramos em nossas festas de inverno ou quando passamos a tarde inteira no polo á cavalo... Nos divertimos muito sem o Johnny

Lizzye: Johnny?

Oliver: Não creio que vai gostar muito dele, ele é um sínico! Infelizmente o conheci há dois anos em minhas caronas com Robert pela Escócia, preferia ter conhecido o monstro do lago Ness ao invés dele

Lizzye: Ele é tão do mau assim?

Oliver: Na última vez em que o visitei em seu castelo, acredita que ele me expulsou?

Lizzye: Por que ele te expulsou?!

Oliver: Quis descontar a sua ira e "autoridade" em mim, Robert estava ganhando dele no xadrez, já estava na nona partida e Robert já havia ganhado sete partidas anteriores. Para complementar a sua raiva eu disse que teria um compromisso mais importante naquela noite e teria que deixar o castelo mais cedo, então o ruivo se equivocou e disse para eu nunca mais voltar ao seu território

Lizzye: Que ignorante!

Oliver: Devo admitir sua incrível aptidão para esportes rústicos, ele até poderia tentar luta livre profissional caso a sua família viesse a talvez falir, quem sabe... mas eu já compreendo que a sua raiva com jogos de raciocínio é tudo culpa do seu minúsculo cérebro... É uma pena que só ele não perceba

Lizzye: Então você e o Enrique não gostam do Robert e do Johnny?

Oliver: Robert é cordial e sabe impor sua postura... Aos modos dele claro, mas Johnny Mcgregor como lhe disse, é um estúpido! Mas á sério nos telefonamos de vez e nunca ultimamente

Lizzye: A já entendi, vocês são muito atarefados

Oliver: Mas é claro! Ciências sociais acaba com a vida de qualquer um! Sem contar o baile de debutantes para garotos, as aulas de dança contemporânea, pintura contemporânea, livros e mais livros de literatura estrangeira... Ocupa muito tempo sabe?

Lizzye: Sei... Mas depois deste tempo estudando e estudando vocês não podem ter um tempo?

Oliver: Está falando de um tempo para se divertir? Sem marcar horário?

Lizzye: Qual o problema, vocês não podem tomar chá da tarde juntos?

Oliver: Não é de costume chegar onde não é convidado

Lizzye: E qual o problema? Se vocês são amigos são sempre bem vindos uns na casa dos outros não é?

Oliver: Não é um bom exemplo chegar de surpresa, os adultos entendem isso como falta de educação

Lizzye: E você nunca fez isso?

Oliver: Admito, o ar de sexta-feira em Roma é ótimo, mas sem nossos pais desconfiarem logicamente... Neste ritmo nunca chegaremos ao Louvre, vamos andar um pouco mais rápido

Lizzye: Por quê? O Museu vai fechar cedo hoje?

Oliver: Na verdade eu aluguei o Museu

Lizzye: O que?! Você alugou o Museu? Eu falei para você na... Espera ai... Como você consegue alugar um Museu?

Oliver: Tenho algumas regalias por pertencer ao membro do conselho, foi um presente de papai depois de dias e dias insistindo para ele me colocar como um membro

Lizzye: Então deve ser fácil ser um sócio não é?

Oliver: Se estiver disposta a pagar, sim é bem fácil

Lizzye: E vale a pena pagar por isso?

Oliver: Para alguém frequentador de magníficos museus europeus, vale todo o dinheiro

Lizzye: Está ouvindo isso?

- Não muito distante se ouvi uma música alegre e doce, se igualando a sinfonia de qualquer grupo circense ou de qualquer evento artístico.

Oliver: Está falando desta música?

Lizzye: Não é linda?!

Oliver: Você está chorando?!

Lizzye: Não, é só impressão sua...

Oliver: Você se emociona muito fácil

Lizzye: Eu preciso saber de onde vem essa música

Oliver: Nada de mais, somente artistas de rua

Lizzye: Artistas de rua!

- Lizzye puxa Oliver pelo braço enquanto passam no meio da multidão, mas sem delongas conseguem achar um lugar para assistir ao show de clown.

Oliver: Lizzye, vamos indo

Lizzye: Eu só queria assistir um pouco deste grupo itinerante

Oliver: Não me diga que gosta de ver desses metidos a artistas?

Lizzye: Você não gosta de artistas de rua?

Oliver: Não aprecio muito

Lizzye: Mas você é apreciador da arte! Como você não gosta de um grupo mambembe? **[Mambembe; Um grupo de artistas geralmente atores ou circenses viajantes, apresentam espetáculos em enormes carroças. Na Idade Média esse tipo de espetáculo era muito comum. Por conta da perseguição do clero e da nobreza as carroças além de serem seus abrigos e palcos ambulantes, também eram a ferramenta de fuga dos artistas] **

Oliver: Deviam se colocar no lugar deles, não é preciso transmitir uma arte tão fútil

Lizzye: O que eu faço é uma arte fútil pra você?

Oliver: Não exatamente, estou querendo dizer que esses artistas de rua sem reconhecimento não são alguém aos pés de Picasso, Van Gogh, Monet

Lizzye: Mas eu não quero ser melhor do que ninguém! Eu só quero expor a minha visão de mundo para as outras pessoas, É isso que os músicos ou qualquer artista pensa em primeiro lugar

Oliver: Não quero parecer rude ou grosseiro com a minha observação, mas a sociedade não gosta muito desta arte um pouco... Primitiva, já que é feita sem nenhum reconhecimento

Lizzye: Então aquelas pessoas que são reconhecidas por escândalos ou por fazer um lixo cultural merece tudo que tem? Alguém que faz algo bem melhor não merece estar no lugar dessas pessoas?

Oliver: Isso já é uma fatalidade, mas vamos distinguir as coisas infelizmente não sou eu, a sociedade é assim

Lizzye: Talvez eu entenda...

Oliver: Irei lhe mostrar os grandes artistas de verdade!

- Oliver puxa a garota pelo braço, mas Lizzye não parece estar tão contente como antes caminhando pelas calçadas grã-finas de Paris

-Lizzye pensa: Será que Oliver é mesmo essa pessoa doce e meiga que eu conheci ontem ou ele só está se fazendo de anjo bom?

Oliver: Voilà! Bem vinda ao Louvre!

Lizzye: Nossa, o Museu do Louvre é bem mais bonito do que na TV!

Oliver: Você ainda não viu nada

Lizzye: O quadro da Mona Lisa está por aqui?

Oliver: Bem atrás de você

- Assim que Lizzye visualiza a relíquia, seus olhos verde-limão ficam estáticos e maravilhados com a beleza do quadro.

Oliver: O que achou?

Lizzye: Que perfeição! Nunca pensei que um dia pudesse ver isso, ainda ao vivo e a cores! Vovó iria adorar...

Oliver: Muito atarefada?

Lizzye: Está doente...

Oliver: Também fiquei assim na primeira em eu vi, vamos para lá tem um quadro que você vai adorar... Lizzye?... Lizzye?

Lizzye: Estou aqui!

- Oliver vai para a janela em sua direita e se depara com Lizzye sentada no galho de uma árvore do lado de fora do Museu, assustado Oliver alerta Lizzye do perigo

Oliver: LIZZYE DESÇA DAI!

Lizzye: Vem aqui, é divertido!

Oliver: VOCÊ VAI SE MACHUCAR!

Lizzye: Não vou não, Tem uma vista legal olhar o museu e a paisagem daqui

Oliver: Não vou me atrever às alturas

- Oliver se senta em uma poltrona vermelha, acento exemplar da nobreza que se localiza de frente para um enorme quadro

Lizzye: Ainda não me disse quem você é

Oliver: Você é um tanto curiosa, o que gostaria de saber?

Lizzye: Não sei, não quero ser obrigada a ler o seu diário

Oliver: A minha mansão fica ali na esquina

Lizzye: Aquela que parece a Casa Branca em cor salmão?

Oliver: Nunca pensei nesta analogia, mas é ela mesma HAHA

Lizzye: Deve morar ali há muito tempo não é?

Oliver: Desde que me conheço, mamãe que escolheu a cor, papai refez a decoração da cozinha

Lizzye: E o que você ajudou?

Oliver: Só nas telas que comprei e coloquei no meu quarto, não preciso me preocupar com isso por enquanto, esta mansão faz parte da minha família há gerações, meus antepassados estão no jardim

Lizzye: UM CEMITÉRIO NO SEU JARDIM?!

Oliver: HAHA estava brincado, o cemitério fica na ala norte

Lizzye: ... Um cemitério em casa... Que coisa...

Oliver: Minha família faz isso há gerações para evitar roubos

Lizzye: Roubos de cadáveres?!

Oliver: Parece "bizarro" para as pessoas normais, em tempos primórdios roubavam defuntos da minha família e vendiam por dinheiro

Lizzye: Que loucura!

Oliver: Não quero que se assuste, eu venho de família nobre e talentosa e muitos pela França idolatram este fato

Lizzye: Eu imagino... Mas vocês são alguma coisa da realeza? Tipo essas coisas?!

Oliver: De certo meu tataravô foi nomeado por Napoleão o melhor chefe de cozinha da época, mas minha família tem muito mais qualificações além de ser o centro empresarial da França vamos assim dizer, graças a isso meu pai pode me dar de presente quantos restaurantes eu quiser

Lizzye: Vocês foram bem importantes mesmo

Oliver: Ainda somos, estudo muito e de tudo para ter o talento de todos eles

Lizzye: E você estuda muito só por este motivo?

Oliver: E não é o suficiente? Não posso somente saber o básico que todos sabem, tenho que sempre aprender como a arte, que vai evoluindo através dos ritmos da sociedade

Lizzye: Mas você pelo menos gosta disso tudo que estuda?

Oliver: Sinceramente alguns assuntos os quais estudo são desnecessários a meu ver, mas se é pela minha família não posso me queixar muito

Lizzye: Mas o que você gosta de verdade? Algo que você não faz por obrigação

Oliver: Gosto de pessoas como você, que admiram a arte do modo que admiro

Lizzye: Você sempre se tranca aqui?

- Não muito distante dali está Taylor com suas madeixas pretas azuladas ao vento e com seu skate sob a sola das botas determinada a descer uma temida ladeira

Garoto: Vai descer?

Taylor: Não é o que parece?

Garoto: Só queria te acompanhar

Taylor: Então venha logo

- O garoto de trajes diferenciados parecendo ser de outro país europeu atira de seu bracelete uma beyblade azul com um mecanismo estranho na descida da ladeira

Taylor: Quem é você?!

Raul: Me chame de Raul

Oliver: Eu adoraria me trancafiar aqui para sempre, mas não me deixam HAHAHA

Lizzye: Podia fazer o seu próprio Louvre, assim não precisava vir todo dia aqui alugar o Museu

Oliver: Lizzye querida, obras como estas não tem como eu plagiar

Lizzye: Essas obras realmente você não pode copiar, mas acho que você se divertiria muito mais na sua mansão nos dias tediantes

Oliver: E você acha que não é possível aprender nada vindo aqui?

Lizzye: Não sei se você pode entender, mas... Arte não é só para os outros gostarem e te acharem o máximo só por reconhecimento mundial, mesmo por que todos acham que arte é algum charme "divino" e confundem com fama, dinheiro ou ser o centro das atenções por fazer desabafos chatos, mas só quem faz uma boa arte sabe o quanto é difícil esperar um retorno por isso. E se quer saber, vivemos em uma grande ilusão tanto as pessoas que vivem de arte e as que adoram essas coisas mirabolantes que os artistas criam, muitos desses admiradores não sabem, mas são essas coisas malucas é que nos fazem querer alguma coisa e esperar tanto por um retorno bacana... Entende?

Oliver: Alguém já lhe disse o quanto você é estranha?

Lizzye: O tempo todo me dizem isso

Oliver: Acho que você me convenceu

Lizzye: Com o que?!

Oliver: Terei um enorme trabalho pintando tudo quanto é tela, poderia me ajudar?

Lizzye: Com muito prazer!

Oliver: Às vezes é bom ouvir alguma loucura logo pela manhã

Lizzye: Não é loucura Oliver, se você vivesse no meu mundo iria me entender melhor

Oliver: É possível...

- Pausa dramática

- Max passa em frente ao Louvre e observa uma árvore lá existente junto a paisagem, quando percebe que sua irmã está sentada delicadamente sob um galho

Max: E ai macaquinha? Vai ficar na árvore o dia inteiro?

Lizzye: Maninho!

Oliver: O que?

Max: Desce aqui, quero te mostrar uma coisa

- Lizzye se volta para Oliver

Lizzye: Já volto, vou falar com o meu irmão

Oliver: Já volta?

- Lizzye desce da árvore e vai até Max

Oliver pensa: Devo admitir, essa garota é muito estranha... Nunca reconheci uma pessoa que se dirija a arte de forma tão determinada da sua própria definição de arte, até me coube pensar na situação de cada ser desconhecido se passando por artistas... Vidinha difícil... Tudo é mesmo uma grande ilusão, seja uma ilusão tristonha em preto e branco, ou uma ilusão alegre cheia de cores, geralmente tudo é entendida como a atividade humana ligada a manifestação! Juro que não compreendo mais nada...

Tyson: Você está ai!

Oliver: A é você! Está visitando todos os pontos turísticos de Paris hoje não é? Mas como entrou aqui afinal? O corador não tentou impedi-lo na entrada rapaz?

Tyson: Você acha engraçado nos trancar do lado de fora do Museu!

Oliver: Relaxa! Permita-me apresentar então; Eu sou Oliver e já começamos tudo errado não é mesmo?

- Enquanto isso os irmãos Tate entram na loja de beyblade a qual Max visitou há pouco

Max: Legal né?

Lizzye: Parece um antiquário, tem muitos brinquedos aqui

Max: Brinquedos? Está chamando as beyblades de brinquedos?

Lizzye: Eu estou falando da decoração!

Max: Está pronta para a missão de hoje?

Lizzye: Missão?

Max: Você vai me ajudar no reforço da minha Draciel

Lizzye: Adoro as suas missões, parece caça ao tesouro... Você podia comprar um daqueles ali

Max: Eu não preciso de um lançador novo

Lizzye: Mas aquela cor é tão bonita!

Max: Desculpe maninha, não sou chegado em lilás

Lizzye: E então, como andam os negócios na loja do papai?

Max: Conseguimos instalar a loja um pouco depois da cidade, as coisas estão melhorando muito, mas tenho certeza que o nosso lucro seria maior ainda se tivéssemos uma cantora fazendo shows por lá todas as noites

Lizzye: HAHA até parece

Max: E a mamãe como ela está?

Lizzye: A mesma que você conhece; não cozinha, mal fica em casa só trabalha o dia inteiro

Max: A mamãe nunca muda, Lizzye está vendo aquela cuia?

Lizzye: Nunca vi uma cuia com espinhos

Max: Cada coisa que inventam para dificultar uma luta!

Lizzye: Max... Você acha que o papai te ama?

Max: Mas é claro que sim afinal é o nosso pai, ele tem que nos amar não é?

Lizzye: Mas ele te ama ao ponto de deixar qualquer coisa de lado para ficar com você?

Max: Papai anda meio atrapalhado com a loja, com a casa, mas ele sempre me recompensa nos finais de semana me levando em algum lugar legal, eu tenho certeza que você e a mamãe iriam se divertir bastante com a gente no zoológico perto de casa!

Lizzye: Com certeza...

Max: Lizzye, pegue aquele negocio prateado no canto direito

Lizzye: Aquele eixo bizarro?

Max: Como sabe o nome daquela peça?

Lizzye: Fui obrigada a conviver com peças de beyblade graças a mamãe, desde peças até alguns mecanismos, já que não eu podia sair daquele escritório que cheirava a consultório dentário quando ela tinha que me deixar em casa mais tarde

Max: Deve ser tão legal ficar no escritório da mamãe!

Lizzye: E ficar sentindo o cheiro de dentista?

Max: Mas nem tem nada de dentista no escritório!

Lizzye: É um cheiro insuportável! E o resto daquele lugar também... O cheiro não é nada comparando com a raiva que eu sinto daqueles computadores sugarem a vida da mamãe, ela nem tem uma foto minha naquela mesa... Ela prometeu que colocaria uma foto minha!

Max: A mamãe te chateou?

Lizzye: Não! Mamãe me deixa ir pra tudo quanto é canto, mas ainda estou triste...

Max: Por quê?

Lizzye: Estou pensando alto

Max: O que achou daquela beyblade?

Lizzye: A laranja é mais legal, é a sua cara

Max: É, vou ter que levar

Lizzye: Max, aquilo é um anel de energia?

Max: Parece que não mas aquela peçinha cabe como uma luva dependendo do adversário ou da arena

- Lizzye pega este objeto na mão e o admira como algo que nunca havia visto antes

Max: Gostou dele por que é dourado?

Lizzye: É que tem algumas gravuras parecendo... Ondas... Olha só! Parecem peixes aqui! Por que não leva?

Max: Sim vou levar, mas alguém vai gostar mais do que eu

Lizzye: E o que eu vou fazer com isso?

Max: Fica pra você, quem sabe você faça uma coleção bacana... Posso me aproveitar disso depois HAHA

Lizzye: Obrigada maninho

- Lizzye olha para o lado de modo pensativo

Max: Não quer mesmo me dizer nada?

Lizzye:... Só queria alguém que perguntasse "como foi o seu dia?" e que parasse pelo menos meia hora para falar o que fez no trabalho e perguntar de mim também... Parece que ninguém me leva á sério

Max:... Então, como foi o seu dia?

Lizzye: Viu só, ninguém me leva a sério!

Max: E você acha que a mamãe não gosta de você?

Lizzye: Às vezes eu acho que sim...

Max: Quando você chegar de viagem quer apostar quanto que terá uma bandeja enorme de waffer te esperando?

Lizzye: Você não entende...

Max: A mamãe nunca deixou de te amar, como eu e o papai também não

Lizzye: Se eu fosse desse beyblade seria tudo diferente, eu me encaixaria melhor no mundinho dela... No mundo de vocês

Max: Só por que você é o nosso patinho feio não quer disser que não te amamos, não precisa ser alguém que não é para ser notada sabe por quê?

Lizzye: Por quê?

- Enquanto isso em um lugar não muito longe dali Tyson e Kenny apreciam as artimanhas culinárias de Oliver em seu restaurante

Tyson: A, quer dizer que estou usando o garfo errado?

Oliver: Não se preocupem com isso, vocês são os meus convidados especiais, mas se estão preocupados com isso eu posso mandar os outros clientes irem embora

Kenny: Não, não, não faz isso!

Tyson: HAHAHA o Kenny tem medo de se divertir

Kenny: Só estou querendo ser educado

Oliver: Estão gostando dos pratos que eu preparei para vocês dois?

Kenny: Fala sério? Você preparou isso tudo?

Oliver: Aham

Tyson: Que incrível! Ta muito bom!

Oliver: Que bom que gostaram... Vocês dois me fascinam, eu me interessava por beyblade todos os finalistas são inexperientes como vocês parecem ter alcançado um nível bem alto

Tyson: O que?

Kenny: Você acha mesmo isso?

Tyson: Kenny!

Kenny: Na verdade o Tyson é muito bom, ele é muito melhor do que você parece achar

Oliver: A! Então vamos fazer uma luta

Tyson: Uma luta?

Moça: 49 dólares

- Max retira o dinheiro da carteira e entrega educadamente para a moça do caixa

Max: Obrigado

- Os irmãos saem do local, Lizzye ainda continua apreensiva

Max: Um cisne já consegue se destacar com a sua beleza natural sabia?

Lizzye: E de que adianta ter uma beleza natural se eu pareço uma aberração?

Max: Aberrações existem para quebrar barreiras, quem tem alguma aberração precisa mostrar para o mundo que ela faz bem pra você

Lizzye: Mas eu não queria que fosse assim...

Max: E tudo tem que ser fácil pra você?

Lizzye: Eu não queria me sentir alegre, queria ver o papai e a mamãe felizes por mim pelo que eu sou...

Max: A culpa não é sua, às vezes a felicidade que a gente tanto procura pode estar do nosso lado a um bom tempo

Lizzye: E por que tem certeza?

Max: Não sou eu que gosto de cantar e tocar guitarra o dia inteiro, de que importa os outros quando é de você que estamos falando

Lizzye: Maninho, você ainda não entendeu

Max: Acho que a nossa missão está comprida

- Taylor vê os irmãos saindo da loja do outro lado da rua e então sai correndo ao encontro da amiga

Taylor: Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje

- Taylor tira o violão de Lizzye de suas costas e entrega a amiga, sem ter ao menos uma reação ela olha indecisa para seu irmão

Max: Está esperando o que?

Lizzye: É, aberrações são legais

- Lizzye pega o violão alegremente e as duas saem cantarolando

Ray: O nosso cardápio foi criado pelo chef francês campeão Oliver... Hm...

- Max vai andando até passar por um restaurante de esquina e vai ao encontro de Ray

Max: Oi Ray tudo bem?

Ray: ...O que foi? ... A oi Max!

Max: A nossa Ray, você tem tanta grana pra comer em um lugar tão luxuoso assim?

Ray: Não, mas lembra daquele tal de Oliver que conhecemos ontem, ele é o cozinheiro chef

Max: Cozinheiro! Mas não pode ser, ele é um campeão de beyblade! Eu vi a foto dele na capa de uma revista!

Ray: Bom, ele também é o cozinheiro daqui, um amigo meu me contou

- Dois garotos estão no meio da rua, parece estarem ansiosos

Menino: Vamos nessa, o Oliver vai fazer uma luta de beyblade no parque Luxemburgo

Menino2: Sério? Finalmente vou ver o campeão francês em ação!

Ray e Max: O que?!

Max: O Oliver vai lutar beyblade?

Ray: Vamos ver

- Lizzye e Taylor param em uma esquina e começam a manifestar pela rua a sua forma de arte cantando e tocando violão alegremente, de repente alguém se aproxima do grupo

Raul: Olá Taylor

- Lizzye automaticamente para de tocar e recolhe o instrumento em seu colo como um gesto de proteger o violão

Taylor: E ai Raul?! Já cansou de ficar na ladeira?

Raul: Nós podemos pegar vocês emprestadas por um momento?

Taylor: E por quê?

Raul: Precisamos de alguém que cante e toque violão para a nossa próxima atração

Lizzye: Você não vai fazer nada com o meu violão?

Raul: O que eu iria fazer com o seu violão?

Taylor: Ignore-a, onde é o evento?

Raul: Aquela carroça logo em frente me acompanhe, vou mostrar os camarins

Lizzye: Vou pegar minha guitarra

- Enquanto isso no parque Luxemburgo a luta já havia terminado com Tyson e Oliver empatados

Tyson: Você é incrível!

Oliver: Foi uma luta magnifica, um verdadeiro empate, quem não aceita este resultado não conhece a beleza de jogar beyblade

Tyson: Não é serio, você é um dos melhores jogadores que eu já vi! Eu aprendi com você, ai você vai as finais que luta seria essa ne?

Oliver: Não, eu não vou

Tyson: Por que não?

Oliver: Não estou interessado em títulos em grupo, mas cada um de nos já é campeão mundial sabia?

Tyson: Nós quem?

Oliver: Estou me referindo os quatro lutadores de beyblade que representam a Europa, todos nós dominamos nossas feras bits totalmente, tem alguns até melhores que eu

Tyson: Melhores?

Oliver: Muito melhores, o campeão da Itália é muito forte, você vai gostar dele, ele é hilário você aprenderia muito com ele se o desafiasse, o nome dele é Enrique

Kenny: Enrique? Já ouvi falar dele, ele não é o lutador de beyblade que derrotou o Cenotaph?

Oliver: Foi! Estou impressionado você andaram pesquisando mesmo, não foi gente? Até mais pessoal

Tyson e Kenny: Até mais

- Depois da despedida de Oliver para os Bladebreakers e a reunião breve dos mesmos, o francês vê ao longe o grupo itinerante que observou hoje de manhã, mas vai embora sem dar atenção. Lizzye e Taylor entram ao palco logo em seguida e se divertem com a plateia repleta de crianças, adultos e idosos que as recebem de forma afetuosa a canção In My Place - Coldplay. Terminada a apresentação seguida de grandes aplausos Lizzye e Taylor descem do palco e vão para traz da carroça. Os Bladebreakers já estão a sua espera

Ray: Belo trabalho garotas!

Lizzye: Espertinhos! Estavam o tempo todo nos vigiando?

Max: Na verdade estávamos assistindo, se divertiram?

Taylor: Pra caramba!

- Um homem loiro surge no meio das garotas

Romero: Olá garotas, perdoem eu não ter me apresentado a vocês, meu nome é Romero sou o capitão da equipe, fui eu que pedi para Raul chamarem vocês para a demonstração de hoje

Taylor: Muito prazer

Romero: Antes de irem, saibam que vocês têm muita valentia e liberdade, é disso que os artistas de hoje precisam

Lizzye: Só temos é que agradecer pela oportunidade que vocês nos deram

Taylor: Quem dera se todo mundo recebesse a gente assim

Romero: Nos vemos por estas estradas garotas

Lizzye e Taylor: Até mais!

- Romero dá um sorriso e entra na enorme carroça de madeira, Bladebreakers e garotas seguem a direção oposta da carroça. Uma garota com trajes parecidos de Raul aparece antes de Romero dar mais um passo adentro da carroça.

Garota: Pensei que ficaria o dia inteiro bajulando daquelas duas

Raul: A Julia está com inveja!

Julia: Quem disse que eu tenho inveja?! Eu sei fazer mais coisas legais do que elas! E muito mais coisas legais do que você!

Raul: Por exemplo girar a beyblade em cima de um mastro?

Julia: E você sabe fazer outra coisa além disso também?

Raul: Eu faço melhor do que você!

Julia: Sou eu que faço! Fala pra ele Romero!

Romero: Acalmem-se crianças, todos nós só estamos aprendendo... Estamos sempre aprendendo

Lizzye: E vocês? Conseguiram alguma coisa?

Kenny: Tivemos alguns ensinamentos sobre arte acreditam?

Lizzye: Arte?

Tyson: E se eu dissesse que jogar beyblade é uma arte?

Taylor: Está brincando? Quem disse isso?

Ray: O jogador campeão da França, ele e Tyson batalharam esta tarde

Lizzye: Só podia ser ele!

Tyson: Ele?

Lizzye: O... O povo daqui é tão artístico!

Taylor: Eu queria tanto um croissant!

Tyson: Boa ideia!

Kenny: Não inventa Tyson, estamos de saída

Tyson: Só um não faz mal!

Taylor: Cadê o Kai?

Kenny: Está logo atrás, não podemos perder tempo Roma nos espera pela manhã

Tyson: Só um!

Kenny: Não!

- Todos seguem o caminho em direção ao crepúsculo alegres e ansiosos pelo próximo desafio, Oliver sai de trás dos arbustos com cara de menino travesso

Oliver: Sinceramente, ela é muito estranha

**CONTINUA EM**

**EM ROMA, LUTE BEYBLADE **


	7. Em Roma, Lute Beyblade

**Em Roma, Lute Beyblade**

Os BladeBrakers vão á Roma para encontrarem um dos próximos adversários, Lizzye e Taylor continuam a batalha pela tão esperada gravadora, muitos obstáculos ainda estão por vir.

* Baseado no episodio 35 "Em Roma, Lute Beyblade" 1ª temporada, lembrando que a intenção é Acrescentar, por mais que todas as cenas do episódio inteiro não apareçam.

- Bladebrakers e companhia pegam carona em uma caminhonete de aparência pouco higiênica, sua função é evidente para transporte de mercadorias. Seguem o trajeto para Roma passando por campos floridos de azul até os tons violeta, macieiras e varias laranjeiras preenchem os arredores verdes da estrada.

Tyson: A Itália! É incrível como adoro comida italiana; espaguete, linguini, lasanha

Ray: Já entendemos Tyson

Tyson: Ravioli, fettuccine!

Todos: TYSON!

Tyson: Tabom, calma to com fome, só isso... Ah! Isso é que é vida, viajar pela Europa com as despesas pagas

Dizzi: Acho que isso explica por que estamos na caçamba de um caminhão

Kenny: Não estamos aqui para brincar, temos que estar em perfeita forma quando enfrentamos o nosso desafio

- Tyson só consegue reagir de forma neutra, parece não dar muita atenção a cobrança do amigo.

Dizzi: Então chega de doces italianos

- Max indignadamente se vira para Tyson, sua feição parece revoltada.

Max: Você comeu tudo?!

Tyson: Tinha só três caixas... Bom, mas vamos esquecer tudo isso, hora da concentração! Temos que achar o tal do Enrique galera!

- Tyson se aproxima para ouvir o motorista que se prontifica da comodidade dos passageiros.

Senhor: Está tudo bem ai atrás? Eu quero me desculpar pelo cheiro de porco, não adianta lavar por que não sai

- Tyson encara o fato de maneira vergonhosa.

Tyson: É mesmo...

- Max tem a expressão um pouco preocupada, parece temer pela chegada.

Max: Quanto falta para Roma?

Dizzi: Espero que pouco, meu HD está cheirando a carne de porco estragada

Senhor: Tudo bem, estamos quase chegando gente

-Tyson parece muito entusiasmado ao ponto de quase ficar de pé na caminhonete em movimento. Agora é o termino da estrada e a chegada á capital italiana, a parada da caminhonete cinza imunda é em frente a um centro comercial pouco difundido em Roma.

Tyson: Aí vovô, pode deixar a gente aqui

-Kenny é o primeiro a descer, os outros estão logo atrás se apoiando um de cada vez nas baias de madeira na altura das rodas do automóvel para facilitar a descida até a calçada.

Senhor: Então estão procurando o jovem talentoso Enrique? É um agitador...

- O senhor coloca o dedo indicador ao mapa de Kenny mostrando o percurso mais viável de ser tomado.

Senhor: Sigam por essa estrada, acreditem não vão errar de casa

- Tyson se aproxima com entusiasmo

Tyson: Ta legal, estamos em alguns passos de mais uma vitória

Senhor: Vocês vão desafia-lo por acaso?

Tyson: Com certeza vovô! Sabe, o nome do jogo é beyblade e eu sou o melhor!

- Lizzye e Taylor já estão com os pés no chão e próximas ao restante da equipe. Lizzye encosta-se a uma parede azul, não tão suja quanto a caminhonete, porém é um local desleixado e antiquado pelas paredes descascadas e o azul escuro desbotado. A garota está com um aspecto pensativo e apreensivo em seus traços faciais. Taylor coloca as duas mãos em sua cintura, seu rosto e seu busto avantajado contem uma expressão inspiradora, com um impulso motivacional Taylor vai entusiasmadamente para sua amiga.

Taylor: O ar puro de Roma! Agora a sorte está com a gente! Vamos conseguir uma gravadora!

Lizzye: Arrumamos algo de bom até agora?

Taylor: Não...

Lizzye: Então por que está tão feliz?

Taylor: Logo você sendo tão pessimista?!

Lizzye: Quem disse?

Taylor: Já sei, está com saudade do seu amiguinho?

- Ao ouvir o comentário Lizzye se assusta ao ponto de quase fazer uma expressão caricata, a garota reage se contraindo para frente, colocando o dedo indicador no meio de seus lábios e emitindo assim a onomatopeia de silêncio.

Lizzye: SHIU!

Taylor: O que foi? Não posso falar do Oliv...

- Lizzye se aproxima de Taylor com um cochicho ameaçador entre os dentes.

Lizzye: Não pode...

Taylor: Não pode o que?

- Lizzye olha para lados verificando se o terreno está seguro para contar um segredo e se aproxima mais ainda da amiga em uma curvatura de coluna.

Lizzye: Não quero que o Max fique sabendo

Taylor: Do que ele não pode saber?!

Lizzye: Ele vai ficar magoado por eu fazer amigos por aqui

Taylor: Esses "amigos" não são muito legais com ele, ou com o resto do pessoal

Lizzye: Entendeu o que eu quis dizer?

Taylor: É uma boa ideia esconder as suas novas amizades do Max?

- Lizzye e Taylor se desesperam por um momento quando Max se aproxima, assim que o garoto se depara como as duas, é perceptível uma quebra de ação das garotas e a ação de interagir direitamente com o recém-chegado naturalmente.

Max: Quem chegar por ultimo é mulher do padre!

Lizzye: Max, nós vamos por outro caminho

Max: Vocês não vão com a gente?

Lizzye: Temos que recuperar o tempo perdido, ainda não achamos nenhuma gravadora

Max: Recuperem depois! Temos o dia todo

Lizzye: Desculpa maninho temos que ir

- Max deixa transparecer no olhar a sua preocupação.

Max: Essa cidade é enorme, vocês não vão se perder?

Taylor: Não mesmo, Vamos até alugar um quarto pra todo mundo!

Max: Já que é assim, boa sorte meninas!

- Lizzye e Taylor buscam um caminho contrario, estão entrando em uma rua o qual é visível uma grande ladeira gramada á frente, as garotas carregam certo desespero por não terem senso de direção.

Senhor: Cuidado garotos, eu também já ouvi historias

Tyson: Não esquenta vovô, estamos tranquilos

Senhor: Eu espero garotos, por que o Enrique nunca perdeu um desafio

- Os garotos agora estão juntos em uma esquina movimentada, Kenny analisa detalhadamente o seu velho mapa e decidi atravessar a rua.

Kenny: Vamos por aqui

- Lizzye e Taylor agora estão em um local um pouco distante da cidade, contem um charme natural por conta da flora característica italiana nas cores, branca, lilás, vermelho e outras plantas desconhecidas com frutos estranhos de aparência toxica, porém não deixam de parecer uma vegetação bem tratada. As duas amigas tem uma expressão preocupante em seus olhares perdidos em todos os cantos do pequeno bosque que também transparece no caminhar mais recusante do que continuo e em suas mãos que esfregam os braços cruzados.

Taylor: Será que estamos no caminho certo?

Lizzye: Uma floresta por aqui? Não acha estranho?

Taylor: Se estivesse de noite eu ficaria com mais medo ainda...

Lizzye: Só temos que buscar a trilha de antes

Taylor: Nem sabemos por onde entramos, como vamos voltar?

Lizzye: Desde que não fique escuro, está tudo bem... está tudo bem

Taylor: Procurar um shopping por aqui não seria má ideia...

- Em um grunhido e em uma careta estressada, Lizzye demonstra toda a sua impaciência.

Lizzye: Grrr

Taylor: Lizzye... Você está bem?

Lizzye: Tirando o fato de você só querer um shopping como referencia, está tudo bem!

Taylor: Não posso me divertir um pouquinho?

Lizzye: Podia pensar um pouco mais na gente!

- Depois de uma longa caminhada pelo "centro histórico romano" os Bladebreakers chegam logo a frente de seu destino. Surpresos e impressionados não contavam que o lar do procurado seria uma enorme mansão em cor salmão e detalhes em branco.

Kenny: Para com isso gente! É só uma casa... Calem a boca que eu vou tocar o interfone

Voz: VOCÊ AI! Não toca isso!

Kenny: Desculpe

- Um garoto de cabelos platinados aparece de mansinho. Em passos largos nas pontas dos pés, fica curvado e faz a onomatopeia de silencio para todos do lado de fora das grades.

Garoto: Você não vai querer tocar isso

Kenny: Por quê?

- Vendo que o terreno está mais confiável, o garoto abre o enorme portão preto gradeado e vai caminhando sem dar atenção aos visitantes.

Tyson: O que está fazendo ai dentro?!... Ei eu to falando cara, para ai!

Max: Parado em nome da lei!

Garoto: Tabom, tabom me pegaram, esperem que eu vou chamar a policia

Tyson: Bela tentativa, espertinho

Garoto: Tem razão de novo, vocês ficam aqui e eu chamo a policia, que grosseria a minha fazer vocês terem esse trabalho

- Confusos com a situação, os Bladebraekers parecem estar com feições surpresas pela reação do garoto desconhecido que acabaram de encontrar, somente Tyson tem coragem de esclarecer a duvida que não quer calar.

Tyson: Quem é você afinal cara?!

Kenny: Pega leve tabom, viemos desafiar o Enrique

Garoto: O Enrique?! Ele é muito doido cara!

Kenny: Doido? Como assim? Só queremos desafia-lo para uma luta de beyblade! Você acha que ele não vai se interessar por isso?

Garoto: Sei lá, todo garoto de meia tigela vem aqui procurar lutar com ele

- Tyson comprovando que seus esforços são maiores e melhores do que qualquer outro jogador, mostra sua beyblade de longe para a visão do "invasor de lares"

Tyson: A é? Pode dizer a ele que os campeões americanos e asiáticos chegaram aqui

- O garoto tem a feição incompreendida ao ouvir campeões "americanos" e "asiáticos", mas pouco se importa com o que o rapazinho insignificante diz.

Garoto: Nada mau, mas ele ganha de vocês

- Cansado de ouvir tanto desaforo, a raiva de Tyson já está no nível avançado.

Tyson: Sem essa! Por que estamos aqui ouvindo um cara que entra de fininho na casa dos outros?!

Garoto: Ei calminha cara, assim como vocês eu também estou procurando o lutador de beyblade

Tyson: Nós chegamos aqui primeiro, então vai penetrar no jardim de outro riquinho ta legal? Chega de papo Tiffy, toca logo essa campainha

Garoto: Não precisa!

Tyson: O QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTRA AS PESSOAS TOCAREM AS CAMPAINHAS?!

Garoto: Hm, nada o Enrique não está... Mas eu sei onde ele está

- Cada Bladebreaker ao ouvir a confissão do desvairado ficam pasmos com essa artimanha tão covarde e tão incompreensiva, não podem deixar de carregar em suas expressões olhares de revolta e dentes trancafiados.

Tyson: Você sabe?!

Max: O QUE?! Então por que não falou logo com a gente desde o inicio em vez de brincar com a gente?!

Garoto: Bom...

- Um senhor de boa aparência surge atrás do jovem europeu a alguns metros de distancia, surpreende o garoto deixando-o sem reação prévia além de sofrer pelo fracasso.

Mordomo: Mestre Enrique,

Enrique: Droga!

Mordomo: Seu professor de trigonometria chegou para a aula, ele pede a sua presença no salão de baile, não deve deixa-lo esperando

Enrique: Ah Pegasors... Até mais

- Em um ato desesperador Enrique tem a motivação de correr para frente. Vendo a cena Tyson não pode deixar de se indignar mais uma vez, suas sobrancelhas curvadas falam mais do que o resto de seu corpo.

Tyson: O QUE?!

Pegasors: Mestre Enrique pare!

Enrique: NÃO HÁ TEMPO MEU CARO, ATÉ MAIS GENTE!

Tyson: Aquele era o Enrique o tempo todo?!

- Enrique visualiza a sua frente uma longa descida depois da cerquinha de mármore, vendo que não há meio de fugir, pula rapidamente a pequena cerca, e se aventura em uma descida improvisada de costas na ladeira gramada.

Enrique: VÃO COM CALMA CAMPEÕES!

- Com um olhar triste para a ladeira o mordomo deixa evidente a sua consequência pelo erro.

Pegasors: Estou encrencado...

- O garoto consegue se firmar no final da corrida com o freio de seus pés, ele levanta em um terreno gramado, parece uma orla com bastante vegetação onde a civilização é mais para trás, infelizmente sua escapatória é impedida por um enorme portão trancafiado que liga a mansão até a rodoviária mais próxima da cidade. Enrique planeja sua fuga no povoado, cortando o caminho pelas matas a frente.

Lizzye: Desculpa Taylor, eu acho que você ainda não percebeu que não estamos aqui na Europa para brincar de fazer compras como menininhas normais! Estamos aqui procurando uma gravadora e o que achamos até agora?... NADA!

Taylor: E você pensa que achar uma gravadora é do dia para a noite, Lizzye!

Lizzye: Então o que vamos fazer?

Taylor: Eu vou saber, estamos fazendo o possível

Lizzye: A gente não pode fazer só o possível! Se quisermos estar no topo da lista de melhor banda do século, temos que fazer o possível e o impossível!

Taylor: Vamos parar de nos divertir para ver quais mais gravadoras querem rir da gente?

Lizzye: Agora não vamos procurar, mas assim que acabarmos esse... Passeio temos que correr atrás do prejuízo! Certo?

Taylor: Eu não quero mais passear, eu quero saber onde nós estamos!

Lizzye: Eu ouvi alguma coisa... Está ouvindo isso?

Taylor: Impressão minha ou aquele arbusto está se mexendo?!

Lizzye: Pega um galho, cutuca logo!

Taylor: Deve ser uma cobra, eu não vou não, vai você

Lizzye: Vai você!

- O arbusto começa a se movimentar de maneira brusca fazendo que ação protetora e vergonhosa das garotas seja se abraçarem e tremerem aparentando quem está com poucas roupas no frio do polo norte.

Taylor: Consegue ver alguma coisa?

Lizzye: Eu não quero ver

Taylor: Nem eu...

- Com o evidente medo as garotas, temem que seja algum urso feroz ou alguma criatura ridícula como o pé grande. De olhos fechados e dentes serrados as duas não encontram mais o som aterrorizante do "arbusto vivo". Taylor é a primeira a abrir os olhos e se deparar com uma criatura ainda pior do que imaginava.

Enrique: Garotas por aqui?!

- Com um instinto defensivo e surpreso as garotas gritam drasticamente assustadas e apavoradas por saberem que agora estão na companhia de um estranho.

Enrique: Não se assustem, vejo que vocês não sabem por onde andam

Lizzye: ELE QUER SEQUESTRAR A GENTE!

Enrique: Pera ai, eu não vou sequestrar ninguém!

- Na tentativa de aproximação pacífica do garoto, Taylor pega impulso em uma corrida jogando toda a sua força em um salto com o seu corpo contra o de Enrique, com um reflexo rápido o garoto consegue equilibrar-se abraçando a garota que se debate continuamente como um peixe fora d' água.

Enrique: O que vai fazer agora?

- Com um ato heroico de salvar a amiga, Lizzye se joga como na mesma tentativa de Taylor e com sucesso as duas conseguem imobilizar o garoto em um "montinho".

Lizzye: Pega o braço dele! Pega o braço dele!

Taylor: Você está em cima do meu!

Enrique: Eu nunca pensei que este sonho poderia ser tão doloroso

Taylor: Que sonho?

Enrique: ... Vocês estão me prendendo mesmo?

Lizzye: Ele vai fugir! Vai logo!

Enrique: ME SOLTEM SUAS LOUCAS!

Taylor: Tapa a boca dele!

Enrique: ME SOLTEM AGORA!

Taylor: E por que devemos fazer isso?!

Enrique: Por que eu ainda não tenho nenhum motivo para sequestrar vocês!

Taylor: Como encontrou a gente?!

Enrique: Eu só queria pegar um atalho!

Lizzye: Se você não quer fazer nada com a gente... Então o que você está fazendo aqui?!

Enrique: Primeiro, saiam de cima de mim!

-Taylor e Lizzye saem uma de cada vez de cima do garoto que se limpa esfregando as palmas das mãos em sua roupa. Enrique olha hostilmente as garotas de lado por um momento, se volta para o centro e faz a ação de mostrar algo em cima das árvores apontando com o dedo indicador.

Enrique: Estão vendo aquela mansão lá em cima?

Taylor: O que é que tem?

Enrique: Eu moro ali, esse jardim que vocês estão pisando é meu

Taylor: Quer dizer que nós... Entramos pelo seu jardim?!

Lizzye: Como paramos aqui?!

Enrique: Como posso saber? Não sou eu quem está invadindo o jardim dos outros e agredindo o proprietário

Taylor: E como podemos acreditar que você é mesmo o dono disso tudo?

- O rapaz se volta para as garotas com um olhar previsível e cafajeste, pensa exatamente no ponto crucial da sua conquista.

Enrique: ...Vocês estão perdidas, não estão?

Taylor: Na verdade...

Lizzye: Não estamos não

Enrique: Então pode me dizer em que direção a cidade fica?

Lizzye: Não te devemos explicação!

Enrique: Não devem mesmo, por isso vou leva-las comigo

- Enrique vai caminhando a frente com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, notando não ouvir passos e perceber que não sente a presença das garotas próximo dele, volta-se para trás já sabendo que teria de fazer mais algumas investidas.

Enrique: Ta legal, ta legal, podem checar os meus bolsos

Taylor: Não queremos os seus bolsos, queremos um acordo

Enrique: Agora estão a fim de negociar?

Lizzye: Se você conhece tudo por aqui, deve conhecer as gravadoras dessa cidade

Enrique: Já que querem a parte artística da cidade, vamos para a minha limosine

Taylor e Lizzye: Limosine?!

Enrique: Vamos lá pra fora, estamos no meu estacionamento

- O garoto se esquiva da vegetação pela direita até achar o termino da mata e um hall ao ar livre. De entrada há um espaço fabuloso com mármore em dourado aperfeiçoando o céu azul sem nenhuma nuvem. Há vários carros organizados em fileiras, ao todo estimasse trinta carros luxuosos.

Taylor: Então era só ir por aqui...

Enrique: Chofer, eu quero o vinte e seis

Chofer: Mas senhor, esse carro é da Sra. Giancarlo

Enrique: E dai? Ela não vai se incomodar se eu pegar emprestado... E já lhe disse que ela não merece ser chamada assim

Chofer: Desculpe Senhor

- O chofer abre a porta acomodando os passageiros dentro do esplendido automóvel de acento avermelhado. O carro segue o hall da saída até se livrar por completo das paisagens territoriais da mansão, percorrendo rapidamente o centro histórico e passando na rua a direita. É chegada a hora em que Lizzye sai do carro e vai a sua primeira tentativa entrando na gravadora de esquina. Ao chegar um senhor se encontra atrás de um balcão, com entusiasmo a garota se dirige a ele.

Lizzye: Olá meu nome é Lizzye Tate, será que vocês podiam ouvir a demo da nossa banda?

Pessoa: Desculpe, estamos lotados.

Lizzye: Obrigada

- Lizzye vira a esquina com olhar disperso e entra em uma gravadora mais requintada, fala com a recepcionista com um entusiasmo mais desesperador.

Lizzye: Oi sou Lizzye Tate, se você tiver um tempo poderia ouvir a demo da minha banda?

Pessoa: Não podemos, já temos muitas bandas trabalhando conosco

Lizzye: Obrigada.

- Lizzye sai da ultima gravadora restante que encontrara, ao sair se depara mais uma vez para aquele local que acaba de sair, vira seu pescoço lentamente de encontro a sua ultima esperança, ao se convencer de que seus esforços foram em vão seu olhar solitário e conformado volta ao eixo. Sua atitude é voltar ao carro vermelho estacionado na frente da gravadora.

Taylor: Essa foi a ultima não foi?

Lizzye: Foi...

Enrique: Gostam de comida italiana, tailandesa, ou quem sabe... Sushi?

Taylor: Não seria má ideia

- Lizzye olha para Taylor de forma indignada, parecida a de alguém que zela por um luto mesmo não aceitando. Esse único olhar de segundos foi capaz de fazer a garota se calar.

Lizzye: Não, só queremos ir até as gravadoras

Enrique: Eu estou com a tarde livre, podiam me acompanhar já que os negócios não estão dando muito certo

- A motivação de Taylor fala mais alto do que o respeito pela falha em grupo, com um aperto no braço é uma estratégia para conquistar a amiga.

Taylor: Ah Lizzye deixa, ele tem comida!

- Lizzye tem um breve raciocínio, esse pensamento a faz de certo modo despertar para a realidade.

Lizzye: Nós nem devíamos estar em um carro de uma pessoa que nem sabemos como chamar!

Enrique: Era só me chamarem de Enrique, satisfeitas?

- Ao ouvir o nome estrangeiro Taylor de relance identificar este nome em comum

Taylor: Espera ai!

Lizzye: Era ele que o meu irmão estava procurando!

Enrique: Enrique, Enrique, Enrique só pensam em mim, parece até que virei um pesadelo coletivo!

Taylor: Não é só o irmão dela que está te procurando

- Ao se realizar o trajeto da limonise pela curva da direita o chofer para bruscamente o automóvel e fala com Enrique no banco de trás, abrindo o vidro de divisória entre as cabines.

Chofer: Sr. Enrique, duas garotas querem vê-lo

Enrique: Abra a porta

- Com um sorriso malicioso Enrique recebe as visitas que se acomodam uma de cada lado do garoto loiro, as garotas de braços e pernas cruzadas parecem estar de narizes levantados, atitude que uma criança tem quando não consegue o que quer.

Enrique: Olá garotas, como estão?

Roseleta: Melhores que nunca, superamos aquele dia na praia

Enrique: Desculpem-me meninas, eu estava muito atarefado

Bianca: E hoje você também está atarefado com elas?

- Após a garota oxigenada lançar um olhar de desprezo para Lizzye e Taylor a sua frente, as duas se olham indignadas e questionando o motivo de tanto desdém vindo de garotas que nem conheciam.

Enrique: O dia é de vocês!

- A garota ruiva é a primeira a manifestar a nova ordem.

Roseleta: Ouviram o que ele disse? Saiam daqui suas mocreias

Taylor: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Enrique: Perdão garotas, é que eu devo um dia com elas

Lizzye: Deve um dia com elas?!

Roseleta: Elas por acaso estavam na agenda e não vimos Enrique?!

Enrique: É que elas chegaram de surpresa, por isso deixei passar

Bianca: Agora está muito fácil falar com você, vou começar a aparecer de surpresa também

Taylor: Deixa eu ver se entendi... Vocês agendam um dia para ficarem com ELE?!

Roseleta: Qual o problema? São tantas garotas que só um dia, as vezes não dá conta

Bianca: Graças a nós, Enrique tem sempre a agenda em dia, e é claro as decisões com quem ele deve sair são nossas

- Lizzye e Taylor se olham reagindo com repulsa a todo besteirol que acabaram de ouvir, sabiam muito bem qual era a atitude que deviam tomar. Começaram abrindo a porta e saindo do automóvel parado no sinal vermelho. Assim saíram, sem dar satisfações e fechando a porta. A limonise também sai da esquina e vai em direção ao horizonte sem ninguém se queixar pela atitude das garotas.

Lizzye: Que gente estranha...

Taylor: Estranha é pouco

Lizzye: Já que estamos sozinhas, então nossa alternativa é procurar os jornais e vasculhar as ruas

Taylor: Eu fico com os jornais

Lizzye: Te encontro naquele hotel de esquina... O que está procurando no bolso da calça?

Taylor: Não é nada, vou guardar o melhor quarto pra gente

Lizzye: Até mais!

- Depois de Lizzye atravessar a rua e acenar um tchau simpático novamente para a amiga, Taylor percebe a razão de seus novos problemas em uma careta preocupante em direção para o bolso de sua calça.

Taylor: Não acredito... Só pode estar com ele!

- Um grande tempo se passou desde que Lizzye e Taylor se separaram do italiano, que agora se encontra em uma luta de beyblade com Tyson, parece estar no ato final da batalha.

Tyson: Ae Enrique! Os seus ancestrais te mostraram este lance?!

Enrique: Pra dizer a verdade, mostraram... Mas olhe um novo para você, espero que goste

Tyson: Dragoon...

- Em meio a um relance, a ordem ou talvez deslize inconsciente cometido por Enrique faz com que sua poderosa besta de duas cabeças tenha como objetivo ferir diretamente Tyson a sua frente, os dentes pontiagudos da fera se aproximam cada vez mais do garoto. Indignados e impotentes, os Bladebreakers só assistem ao futuro massacre diante de seus olhos, metros à frente.

Ray: Eu não acredito! Ele ta indo na direção do Tyson!

- Tyson tem a reação inútil de se proteger cobrindo o seu rosto com a parte de dentro de seus braços virados para fora, virando a cabeça de lado e fechando exageradamente os olhos, temia pelo pior que poderia lhe acontecer. O garoto notou a demora pelo impacto doloroso, ao abrir os olhos sentiu piedade ao ver Dragoon que permanecia a sua frente sendo dominada covardemente pelas presas de Amphilyon com uma forte mordida no pescoço. Os Bladebreakers agora estão aliviados com a defesa triunfante de Dragoon, Max é o primeiro a certificar como se encontra o emocional e físico abalado do amigo.

Max: Ta tudo bem Tyson?!

Tyson: É, ainda estou inteiro

- Enrique está calado, reage mentalmente surpreso e admirado pelo ato de proteção da fera bit do adversário.

Enrique: Droga! A fera bit se preocupa muito com ele...

- Tyson observa tristemente Dragoon sendo encurralada, sem reação o garoto continua observando a beyblade perdendo a rotação e sucessivamente caindo verticalmente ao chão. O garoto não aparenta conformidade em sua derrota.

Tyson: Dragoon, eu sinto muito...

Kenny: Tyson...

- Kenny se volta para o lutador romano um pouco apreensivo, mas não desvia-se de seu objetivo. Enrique querendo compreender por que o garoto está calado com o olhar honesto e corajoso por trás dos óculos fundo de garrfa, logo questiona;

Enrique: E o que posso fazer por você?

Kenny: O que os seus ancestrais diriam se soubessem que a sua fera bit atacou um jogador?

Kai: Kenny para! Não foi culpa dele, Acho que já esta na hora de você aprender a não ficar dando desculpas para os golpes amadores do Tyson

Tyson: É o que você acha Kai! Eu não sou um amador!

Max: Vamos embora daqui, está começando a chover

- Foco para o céu de Roma, agora se encontra na escuridão e junto com raios e trovoadas contribuem para uma cena arrepiante na paisagem romana.

Bianca: Ai não, meu cabelo!

Enrique: Meninas não esquentem, fiquem de baixo do meu escudo campeão e ficarão secas... Esperem meninas, não queria que se machucassem

Roseleta: Vamos Enriquinho, vamos ver quem chega primeiro na sua limonise

Enrique: Que tal irmos para França em busca do sol!

- Tyson ainda está ao chão, ainda não tem a firmeza suficiente para encarar uma derrota tão massacrante, os amigos tentam ajudar o indefeso enquanto Enrique sai de seu terreno gladiador protegendo as "suas garotas" embaixo do escudo dourado, evitando o contato com a chuva nas madeixas mascaradas e falsificadas de produtos químicos e fixadores das garotas. Ao chegar na frente da porta de entrada Taylor se encontra ensopada por esperar o garoto tanto tempo embaixo da chuva, seu semblante parece estar irritado.

Enrique: Olha só, quem é vivo sempre aparece

Taylor: Me de aquela gaita!

Bianca: Esqueceu que não agendamos mais visitas por hoje?

Taylor: Vai cuidar da sua chapinha, loira descarada!

Bianca: Olha só com o tipinho de gente que você sai, francamente deste jeito vai acabar sendo saqueado um dia

Roseleta: Enrique, estou me molhando, vamos embora!

Enrique: Vão entrando garotas

- Enrique espera as garotas entrarem para conversar melhor com a raivosa Taylor a sua frente.

Enrique: Por que quer ficar com algo tão inútil como isso?

Taylor: Isso nem é meu, você vai me devolver agora!

Enrique: E o que eu ganho em troca?

Taylor: Foi você quem pegou isso de mim! Eu não te devo nada!

- Analisando o rosto revoltado da garota embaixo da chuva, Enrique joga uma risada fora abrindo a porta da limosine e recolhe uma caixinha prateada retangular no porta-luvas. Assim que Taylor visualiza o objeto pega rapidamente da mão de Enrique.

Enrique: Só queria te ver mais uma vez, ter certeza de que ainda estaria por aqui

Taylor: Podia pelo menos pegar um chiclete do meu bolso?

Enrique: Desse jeito não teria graça

Taylor: Gosta de fazer os outros de idiota?!

Enrique: É a minha especialidade, mas prefiro convidar você para entrar

Taylor: Tenho mais o que fazer

- Taylor se volta para frente deixando o loiro para trás, parece estar marchando de tanta raiva que está por conta da situação vergonhosa que a chuva lhe propõe naquela tarde. Chegando ao hotel, Taylor olha rapidamente a rua de encontro com Lizzye chegando ao destinado hotel. Desesperada e sem nenhuma argumentação sobre a sua roupa molhada, Taylor não espera o elevador e sobe rapidamente vários lances de escada até chegar ao 8º andar. Quase morrendo de tanto fôlego sufocado pela garganta, fecha a porta e se joga exausta ao sofá não se esquecendo de colocar o jornal na frente de seu rosto enquanto sucessivamente Lizzye vai entrando devagar pela sala. A garota loira entra com a cabeça baixa acompanhada de um semblante não muito convincente de que os negócios vão bem, depois de alguns passos se volta para frente de Taylor.

Taylor: Achou alguma coisa?

Lizzye: Não, ninguém queria saber dessa demo, achou alguma coisa?

Taylor: Também não achei nada... O que foi?

Lizzye: Por que está toda molhada?!

Taylor: É que eu pedi uma pizza...

Lizzye: E não pediu por telefone?

Taylor: Preferia andar...

Lizzye: Onde está?

Taylor: Eu comi tudo...

- Lizzye visualiza o seu objeto prateado em cima da mesinha central, desnorteada com sua gaita que não se lembrava de onde esteve durante dias, coloca a peça na palma de suas mãos se esquecendo totalmente da perda pela comida.

Lizzye: A minha gaita estava aqui o tempo todo?!

Taylor: É...

Lizzye: Está toda encharcada!

- Taylor tenta encontrar algum argumento em meio as mãos balançantes e o olhar para todos os cantos do recinto. Em um surto consegue achar uma explicação.

Taylor: É que eu... Encontrei na privada!

- Acompanhando o surto, Lizzye exclama

Lizzye: O QUE?!

Taylor: Eu liguei para uma gravadora hoje

Lizzye: O que falaram?!

Taylor: Eles disseram que vão pensar no caso, e assim que decidirem ligam aqui

- Finalizando a frase, o telefone de sinfonia parecendo um caminhão de sorvete, toca desesperadamente ativando o nervosismo e ansiedade das garotas, disputando a tapas e escaladas bruscas entre si pelo telefone ao gancho. Taylor consegue alcançar o telefone mais rápido do que o empurrão de Lizzye em seu quadril.

Taylor: EU ATENDO!

Taylor: Alô?

Taylor: Sim! Pode falar!

- Em um olhar triste e a voz falseada de Taylor, Lizzye consegue entender o que se passa naquela ligação. Sua altitude é ir até a janela de vidro com vista para a rua.

Taylor: Tudo bem nós entendemos, obrigada

- Taylor não consegue evitar a sua revolta, descontando sua fúria em uma batida violenta do telefone sobre a base. A garota tenta controlar a respiração focando o telefone que acabara de ser agredido. Passado alguns segundos, Taylor vai para a janela vidraçada ao lado de Lizzye, que visualiza com olhos distintos de tudo o que se passa na calçada.

Lizzye: Será que a gente não merece isso?

Taylor: Se eles vissem a gente cantando, iriam quebrar a cara... Não pensariam duas vezes em contratar

Lizzye: Mais um dia perdido... Eu devia ter ficado em casa

Taylor: Você acha que vale a pena ficar em casa?!

Lizzye: O nada que encontramos na nossa cidade, é o mesmo nada que encontramos aqui

Taylor: Que escolha temos?

Lizzye: Vem comigo, vou arrumar as malas

Taylor: E vamos pra onde agora?!

Lizzye: Não sei você, mas eu vou pra casa

- Taylor consegue um apelo segurando o pulso de Lizzye para impedi-la até o quarto.

Taylor: Não podemos ir embora! E o seu irmão?!

Lizzye: Ele vai entender

- Lizzye se liberta com pouca ignorância de Taylor e caminha vagarosamente até a sua maleta de viagem intacta, a garota sai à procura da guitarra.

Taylor: Já chega! Não consigo ver a minha melhor amiga assim!

Lizzye: E o que eu faço? O que faremos? Vamos mofar nessa Europa que tanto ri da gente?

Taylor: Temos que esperar... Mais um pouquinho

Lizzye: E perder o nosso tempo e dinheiro aqui? Belo futuro...

- Em um excesso de raiva Taylor emburra o ombro de Lizzye para a sua direção, com a expressão determinada e orgulhosa, a amiga só quer aconselhar o que acha melhor para ambas com suave pronuncia.

Taylor: Espera mais um pouco... Só isso que eu quero, temos que tocar na rua, pode ter certeza que vão gostar da gente, alguém importante pode ajudar a gente quando nos verem na praça... Não podemos ir agora, você mesma não quer ir

Lizzye: Quem disse?

Taylor: Você adora estar aqui, não precisa admitir que gostou deste lugar ou das pessoas que a gente encontrou... Só espera... Por mim

- Lizzye visualiza uma ultima vez a rua, se volta para Taylor decidida a tomar uma nova atitude.

Lizzye: Então isso ai! Vamos até o fim!

- Os relâmpagos lá fora se tornam cada vez ferozes, o céu permanece na escuridão total.

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

**Continua em**

**DéJà Vu Tudo de Novo**


	8. DéJà Vu Tudo de Novo

**DéJà Vu Tudo de Novo**

Lizzye e Taylor curtem Roma, mas elas ainda não acharam nenhuma gravadora disponível, para piorar Max e Lizzye os irmãos que sempre se amavam não estão se entendendo e Lizzye parece estar gostando de verdade do queridíssimo Oliver, neste episódio Lizzye e Oliver se encontraram e vai ter muita coisa por ai...

Taylor: Lizzye animo! Vamos às compras

Lizzye: De novo Taylor? Por que você não usa esse animo de fazer compras para achar uma gravadora oras?

Taylor: Precisamos esfriar a cabeça, tem muita gente estressada por aqui já basta à equipe do seu irmão se estressando com esses europeus, e que europeus lindos e maravilhosos quero ver como são os outros dois...

Lizzye: Taylor, por favor FOCO!

Taylor: Você se estressa demais vem, já que não quer fazer compras me aprecie andando de skate.

Lizzye: Feito, mas depois não quero saber de enrolação.

Taylor: Feito

-Lizzye se encontra com Enrique.

Enrique: Lizzye!

Lizzye: Enrique! O que está fazendo aqui?

Enrique: Bem o caminho do shopping é por aqui e deixei as garotas fazendo compras, eu que te pergunto o que está fazendo em uma pista de skate?

Lizzye: Taylor me convenceu a ficar com ela por aqui, a proposito só um minuto;

Lizzye: TAYLOR! CHEGA AQUI

- Taylor chega

Lizzye: Enrique, Taylor e Taylor, Enrique.

Enrique e Taylor: Prazer

Enrique: Então você anda de skate? Uau nunca vi uma garota andando de skate

Taylor: Pois é, e faço isso muito bem.

Enrique: Imagino que tal nos conhecer melhor em um passeio com as minhas amigas?

Lizzye: Sei bem que amigas amicíssimas

Taylor: Lizzye vai dar uma volta vai me deixa fazer amizade

Lizzye: Você não sabe com qual galinha "cof-cof" garoto está se metendo vai por mim

Taylor: Ta sai fora

Enrique: Não ligue para a Lizzye, ela não sabe curtir como você

Taylor: Sei bem como é

Enrique: Vamos indo minhas amigas estão esperando

Lizzye: A QUAL É? AGORA VOU TER QUE IR ATRAS DE VOCÊS É?

- Lizzye segui Enrique e as outras nas compras até que Oliver aparece

Oliver: Oi pessoal

Lizzye: Oi Oliver...

Oliver: Vim fazer uma visita, mas não sabia que encontraria com vocês por aqui.

Lizzye: Nem eu

Enrique: Oliver queria falar uma coisa comigo?

-Oliver rapidamente quase em um salto puxa Enrique para um canto

Oliver: Diga-me rápido, será que as ruinas de Roma é um lugar sofisticado o bastante para eu levar a Lizzye?

Enrique: Se esse tipo de garota prefere ir ao museu do que ir ao shopping, com certeza a Lizzye vai adorar

Oliver: Obrigada por estar me ajudando... Com a Lizzye

Enrique: Tudo bem eu quero que você fique com ela, é um bom partido agora vai levar ela até lá e depois conversamos no restaurante aqui perto sobre algo que me atormenta...

Oliver: Perfeito, agora com licença amigo.

-Oliver chega para Lizzye

Oliver: Lizzye eu sei que ainda está chateada comigo, eu entendo o erro foi meu e eu quero fazer as pazes com você o que você acha de eu te mostrar uma coisa?

Lizzye: Que bom que sabe mas, é uma surpresa?

Oliver: Oui, mas fala baixo.

Lizzye: Desculpe, mas o que é?

Oliver: Vai saber depois

Lizzye: Já que é assim tudo bem

Taylor: E ai Lizzye vamos a missão de hoje?

- Lizzye rapidamente quase em um salto puxa Taylor para um canto

Lizzye: Taylor, Oliver vai me levar pra sair!

Taylor: Talvez essa viagem não esteja indo tão mau assim como diz o ditado: Sorte no amor Azar no jogo

Lizzye: Engraçadinha

Oliver: Podemos ir agora Lizzye?

Lizzye: Claro Oliver, tchau Taylor comece a busca da gravadora sem mim volto logo.

Taylor: Demore o quanto quiser, estou torcendo por você!

- Um pouco mais distantes

Oliver: Vou cobrir os seus olhos enquanto não chegarmos lá

Lizzye: Tudo bem

-Oliver tampa os olhos de Lizzye com uma bandana e continuam andando

Oliver: Segure a minha mão e siga o doce som da minha voz

- Lizzye segura a mão de Oliver e continuam andando

Lizzye: Sua mão está suando

Oliver: Você gosta de história, não gosta?

Lizzye: Gosto sim, por quê?

Oliver: Acho que vai gostar do lugar onde estou te levando

Lizzye: Estou curiosa

Oliver: Hey! Não vale olhar!

Lizzye: Desculpe

-Depois de alguns minutos eles chegam até algumas muralhas antigas de Roma

Lizzye: Chegamos?

Oliver: Sim

Lizzye: Deixa-me ver!

Oliver: Está bem

- Oliver tinha a bandana dos olhos de Lizzye

Lizzye: Uau! As muralhas Romanas! É extremamente lindo! Pensei que tivesse se perdido há anos na história romana!

Oliver: Que bom que gostou achei que ia odiar

Lizzye: Ta brincando! Eu simplesmente amei

-Lizzye e Oliver seguram as mãos como fossem namorados e logo ficam tímidos e dão sorrisos meigos

Lizzye: Bem vamos andar?

Oliver: Oui Oui

Lizzye: Você não alugou este lugar né?

Oliver: Hoje não, mas se quiser eu alugo.

Lizzye: Não, quero assim mesmo.

Oliver: Está bem

-Eles ficam andando por tudo que é lugar até que eles dão de cara com o poço dos desejos

Lizzye: Uau o que é isso?

Oliver: O poço dos desejos todos os visitantes vem aqui você faz um pedido e joga uma moeda

Lizzye: Quero fazer! Faz também!

Oliver: Não costumo fazer isso, mas já que é para fazer com você aceito.

-Os dois ficam de costas com a moeda e fazendo o pedido

Lizzye: Eu quero que eu e Taylor possamos ter o prazer de achar uma gravadora que o nosso sonho de se tornar famosas se realize e que o meu sentimento e meu pensamento sobre o Oliver não estejam errados

Oliver: Quero ter algo mais com a Lizzye

-Os dois jogam as moedas

Lizzye: O que você desejou?

Oliver: Não posso contar se não o desejo não se realiza

Lizzye: Já que é assim então não vou contar o meu

-Os dois vão embora

Oliver: Lizzye...

Lizzye: Sim Oliver?

Oliver: Posso segurar a sua mão?

Lizzye: Com certeza

-Os dois ficam de mãos dadas e caminhando

Oliver: Lizzye posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Lizzye: Claro Oliver o que é?

Oliver: Eu sou arrogante e mesquinho?

Lizzye: Lógico que não Oliver você é tudo que eu não imaginava que seria, muito pelo contrario você é o garoto mais fofo que eu já conheci, por que me perguntou isso?

Oliver: Por nada, curiosidade.

Lizzye: Oliver

Oliver: Oui Lizzye?

Lizzye: Já que você fez uma pergunta para mim, acho que também posso fazer uma pergunta para você certo?

Oliver: Oui Lizzye, pode perguntar

Lizzye: Se eu fosse sua namorada,você iria se importa se eu tivesse um padrão social um pouco abaixo do seu?

Oliver: Nunca Lizzye- Os dois param de caminhar e ficam se olhando

para mim você sempre vai ser perfeita sendo pobre ou mais rica do que eu Sabe Lizzye, uma das coisas que gosto em você é que você é sincera em tudo, desde as atitudes que você tem até mesmo o seu rosto é sincero e outra coisa você não gosta de mim pelo que tenho e sim pelo que sou

Lizzye: É claro que gosto de você pelo que é,não sou o tipo de pessoa que pisa em cima de tudo e de todos pra conseguir o que quer, eu odeio isso

Oliver: Sei disso, isso é uma das coisas que torna você especial

Lizzye: Oliver esse dia foi tão maravilhoso, com você eu sinto que estou no céu

Oliver: Acho que posso tornar esse dia mais maravilhoso ainda

- Oliver e Lizzye estavam se aproximando cada vez mais para dar um daqueles beijos românticos, mas para a infelicidade o celular de Lizzye toca justo quando os lábios de Oliver e de Lizzye se encostaram

Lizzye pensa: Droga! Por que a porcaria do meu celular tinha que tocar justo agora!

Oliver pensa: Porque esse celular não tocava depois!

Lizzye: Desculpe

Lizzye: Alo-Lizzye fala mau-humoradamente

Max: Lizzye! Te procurei por toda a parte onde você está?

Max: Oi, Max que bom que ligou - ironia.

Max: Espero que não esteja fazendo nada de errado Elizabeth Hayden Tate

Lizzye: Quer parar de falar o meu nome inteiro! Será que você poderia ter o pensamento um pouco mais digno de uma pessoa normal ultimamente você não tem tido.

Max: Se eu não tenho tido este pensamento digno é a seu ver, agora se não quer que eu te busque onde você está é melhor ir para perto do hotel onde estamos treinando.

Lizzye: Tudo bem Sr. Racional estou a caminho

-Lizzye desliga na cara do Max

Lizzye: É melhor eu ir andando antes que o Max tenha um ataque

Oliver: E eu preciso me encontrar com Enrique no restaurante para tratarmos de negócios

Lizzye: Até

- Alguns minutos depois chegando perto do hotel

- Max se volta para Lizzye não muito contente

Max: O que significa isso Elizabeth Hayden Tate?

Lizzye: O que Max? Parece louco

Max: Não se faça de bobinha! O que você fazia na rua há uma hora destas?

Lizzye Em plenas 14:00 da tarde? Tem razão Max eu vacilei com o horário por que afinal está muitoo tarde para uma garotinha como eu sair por ai

Max: Meu instinto de irmão mais velho sabe muito bem que você estava com aquele riquinho mimado!

Lizzye: Pelo menos esse riquinho mimado me trata bem melhor que o meu próprio irmão!

Max: O que eu falei! Eu disse para você ficar longe dele agora estamos discutindo por causa dele, se não fosse isso estaríamos melhores agora.

Lizzye: A Max dá licença, não quero mais discutir com você

Max: Volta aqui Lizzye eu ainda não acabei

Lizzye:Vai tentando, um dia te dou ouvidos

-Lizzye dá as costas para Max

Taylor: Pelo jeito o Max ta não para de te infernizar com o Oliver

Lizzye: É, está querendo demais para o meu gosto, quando ele estiver gostando de alguém vai entender o que eu passo.

Taylor: Mudando de assunto, O Oliver e o Enrique estão ali falando com o Tyson, e me parece que vai haver uma revanche por aqui!

Lizzye: Jura? Não vou perder isso por nada!

Taylor: Nem eu vamos lá ver,depois eu quero que você me conte detalhe por detalhe do seu encontro com o charmoso e poderoso Oliver Polanski!

Lizzye: Pode deixar, vou te contar tudinho

Lizzye e Taylor vão para o estádio que Enrique e Tyson vão batalhar

Oliver: Lizzye!

Lizzye: Oliver!

Oliver:Veio ver o Tyson e o Enrique não é?

Lizzye:Sim

Oliver: Mas pensei que não gostasse de Beyblade?

Lizzye: Sou simpatizada pelo fato de minha mãe trabalhar com a equipe americana All Stars há anos então acabei gostando, só não jogo por que é bem capaz que eu quebre alguma coisa ou alguém

Oliver: Você mora com a sua mãe?

Lizzye: Sim, meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha 6 anos Max ficou morando com o meu pai e eu com a minha mãe

Oliver: Lizzye você gostou do encontro de hoje?

Lizzye: Eu amei

Oliver: O torneio já deve ter começado, vamos pra lá?

Lizzye: Sim

- Oliver e Lizzye ficam de mãos dadas mais logo tiram as mãos com medo de alguém olhar

- Todos entram no estádio

-Enrique e Tyson batalham

- Logo depois de uma disputa demorada Tyson ganha

FIM DO EPISODIO

**Continua em**

**Um Cavaleiro Inesquecível**


	9. Um Cavaleiro Inesquecível

**Um Cavaleiro Inesquecível**

Enquanto Tyson teria que acertar contas com Robert, Taylor e Lizzye ainda tinham contas a acertar com o seu destino, enquanto nada se revolve Lizzye, Taylor e os Bladebreakers foram até o castelo medieval do Robert

- Em uma parte do castelo de Robert

Lizzye: O castelo do Robert é simplesmente fantástico!

Taylor: É mesmo, minha alergia também está fantástica aqui

- Taylor espirra

Lizzye: Não acredito que você não considere tudo isso como uma viagem no tempo espaço!

Taylor: Se a minha alergia ficasse quieta até que eu podia apreciar a paisagem

Robert: Obrigado meninas

Lizzye: Olá Robert quanto tempo, Tyson está te procurando

Robert: Tyson... Tyson já ouvi este nome antes, de qualquer forma entrem; quero que conheçam um amigo meu estamos em uma partida de xadrez

- Lizzye e Taylor entram

- Taylor espirra

- Taylor cochicha para Lizzye

Taylor: Lizzye será que ele ouviu sobre a minha alergia?

Robert: Ouvi sim

Taylor: Ai, me desculpaa

Robert: Não há necessidade se constranger assim, meu mordomo vai te trazer um antialérgico

Taylor: A não quero te dar nenhum incomodo!

Robert: Imaginem, vocês são minhas convidadas; sejam bem vindas aos meus aposentos

Johnny: Demorou hein, pensei que já tinha acabado a nossa nova partida de xadrez... Quem são elas?

Robert: São convidadas Johnny

Johnny: Mas que saco! Pensei que você tinha as chamado para ter uma festinha por aqui

Taylor: O que você quer dizer com festinha garoto?

Johnny: Calminha ai baranga, só queria me divertir um pouco está bem?

Taylor: VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DO QUE SEU MOLEQUE CRETINO?

Johnny: Eu vim aqui para jogar xadrez e não para discutir com essa gentinha, Robert já que elas não servem para o meu interesse tira elas daqui e vamos continuar com essa partida de uma vez por todas

Lizzye: Vamos nos acalmar um pouco mesmo porque vocês ainda nem se...

- Taylor fora de si

Taylor: ESCULTA AQUI SEU IDIOTA, NÃO QUERO TER O DESGOSTO DE SABER QUEM VOCÊ É OU DEIXA DE SER SÓ QUERO DIZER QUE VOCÊ É UM ARROGANTE, QUE NUNCA VAI CONSEGUIR ARRUMAR NINGUÉM QUE TE AME, VOCÊ VAI SER UM SOZINHO PARA SEMPRE!

Johnny: E EU LÁ ME IMPORTO COM O QUE UMA GAROTA ESTUPIDA QUE NUNCA VI NA VIDA FALA DE MIM? PELO MENOS EU TENHO TUDO QUE EU QUERO E NÃO É POR CAUSA DE VOCÊ QUE EU VOU MUDAR O MEU ESTILO DE FALAR COM AS PESSOAS

Taylor: ESTILINHO DE MOLEQUE SEM EDUCAÇÃO ISSO SIM É...

Robert: BASTA!

- Lizzye puxa Taylor para trás

Robert: Quem deu autoridade para brigarem aos berros dentro do meu castelo? É melhor se acalmarem se não terei que mandar alguém ou até mesmo os dois para fora do meu castelo

Lizzye: Taylor se acalma, também não gostei dele, mas fica calma não viemos aqui para arrumar confusão

Johnny: Pobre é uma desgraça mesmo

- Taylor fica possessa e quase vai para cima de Johnny por sorte Lizzye a segura a tempo

Johnny: Cuidado que daqui a pouco ela começa a babar

Taylor: EU VO BABAR NA TUA CARA E TE PASSAR RAIVA SEU DESGRAÇADO MIMIMIMI – Lizzye tapa a boca de Taylor e a segura com toda a força

Lizzye: Taylor calma!

Robert: Vamos nos sentar por favor, gostaria de saber como tem passado desde o nosso último encontro

Lizzye: Não mudou muita coisa, nossa batalha ainda continua... Bem complicada

Robert: A falta de divulgação é deprimente, não só na terra em que vieram, mas em si é deprimente

Lizzye: Estamos sofrendo a beça por isso

Robert: Não se reprimam, tudo dará certo confirmo a vocês

Lizzye: Se não for muita intromissão, podemos ensaiar na parte mais silenciosa do seu castelo?

Robert: Sim meninas, vou leva-las até lá

Johnny: Tira logo essas plebeias daqui está contaminando o meu ar

Taylor: VOCÊ VAI VER A PLEBEIA AQUI MIMIMIMI!

- Lizzye segura Taylor com toda a força enquanto acompanha Robert

Robert: Aqui está o porão, tudo bem para vocês?

Lizzye e Taylor: Está ótimo! Obrigada Robert

Robert: Qualquer coisa chame o meu mordomo

- Robert liga sua webcam para observar o Candylye ensaiando pelo notebook enquanto isso os Bladebreakers entram na sala em que Robert e Johnny jogavam xadrez

Max: Estão espiando a minha irmã?

Johnny: Calma ai loirinho, só queremos ver o "quanto talentosas" elas são

Robert: E elas são mesmo Johnny

Johnny: Ham?

Robert: Tive o prazer de velas ao vivo, desempenham o dom das notas com tamanho talento e astúcia como os bardos medievais que viviam e respiravam a música em seus poros

Enrique: Robert e as suas frases bonitas...

Johnny: Eu duvido disto tudo

Ray: Fica frio Max, a sua irmã e a Taylor vão mostrar o serviço bem feito delas

Max: Vão sim, eu acredito na Lizzye

- Enquanto isso no ensaio

Lizzye: Maestro, qual é a música?

Taylor: Lizzye, você ainda tem aquela gaita que a sua avó te deu?

Lizzye: Tenho, por quê?

Taylor: Quero deixar as coisas mais interresantes; vamos esquecer a guitarra e o teclado por enquanto

Lizzye: Vamos fazer um acústico?

Taylor: Exato! Só que um pouquinho diferente; Pega a gaita quero tocar com ela

Lizzye: Na minha gaita?

Taylor: Está com nojinho?

Lizzye:... Tabom, pega

- Lizzye entrega a gaita a Taylor

Lizzye: Que música tocamos?

Taylor: Broken

Lizzye: Se você vai ficar com a gaita quem vai cantar comigo?

Taylor: Vai sozinha

Lizzye: Mas é um dueto!

Taylor: Cala a boca e canta logo, se não vão parar de ler

Lizzye: Vamos logo então

- Taylor tocando na gaita e Lizzye cantando

I wanted you to know

That I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high

And steal your pain away

Os Majestics e os Bladebreakers apreciam cada momento em que Lizzye e Taylor demonstram sua arte parecem impressionados

Johnny: Não vi nada de mais

Oliver: E o que você consegue ver de magnífico em alguém que não seja você?

Johnny: A conversa ainda não chegou na cozinha

Oliver: Ainda não estou lá, seria melhor ir à quadra de tênis para evitar transtornos

Johnny: Incomodados que se mudem

Robert: Devo admitir me impressionaram desde o primeiro momento que as vi

Enrique: Nunca vi garotas me conquistarem do jeito artístico da coisa

Tyson: Max, sua irmã não é só um rostinho bonito ela tem vocação pra isso

Ray: Sem falar da Taylor! Elas são demais!

Tiffy: A Lizzye e a Taylor são fantásticas!

Max: Mas é claro que elas são fantásticas! A Lizzye é minha irmã ta pensando o que?

- Taylor e Lizzye depois de um tempo vão para fora

- Lizzye vai para a varanda e fica cantarolando com a lua cheia em sua frente

Oliver: Você é uma grande música sabia?

Lizzye: Você dizendo, eu acredito

Oliver: A lua está tão bonita hoje nunca a vi assim

Lizzye: Nem eu, mas eu aposto que se a gente escalasse aquela árvore teríamos uma vista muito mais bonita

Oliver: Você nunca vai me convencer a escalar uma árvore

Lizzye: É o que veremos

Oliver: Conseguiu uma gravadora?

Lizzye: Já estou perdendo as esperanças, agora acredito que a nossa viagem aqui foi à toa

Oliver: Então foi à toa ter me conhecido?

Lizzye: Não! Eu não quis dizer de você, só foi à toa eu achar que podia apostar as esperanças em um lugar que não conhecia

Oliver: Como pode dizer isso! Vocês são muito boas, um talento raro como o de vocês não deve ser desperdiçado assim

Lizzye: Por que fala isso? Nunca viu a gente tocando

Oliver: Na verdade... vimos vocês pela webcam do Robert

Lizzye: Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso!

Oliver: É que Robert e Johnny gostam de testar as pessoas não me culpe!

Lizzye: Tudo bem desta vez eu deixo passar... E eles gostaram?

Oliver: Gostaram? Adoraram! Tinha que ver todos elogiando e idolatrando vocês Mon ange

Lizzye: Mon ange?

Oliver: Meu anjo em francês se importa que eu te chame assim?

Lizzye: Claro que não, achei fofo

Oliver: Lizzye me desculpe o interesse, mas, qual é o propósito dessa sua ambição de querer virar uma cantora internacional?

Lizzye: Sabe, acho que eu me identifico com vocês do time europeu em questão de honrar a família, minha avó sempre falou que o Max tinha dom para jogar beyblade, quanto a mim falava que eu tinha o dom artístico. Desde pequena ela me ensinou tudo que eu sei sobre música ela também sempre dizia que queria muito que eu fosse uma cantora igual minha tataravó foi

Oliver: Sua tataravó também era cantora?

Lizzye: Uma cantora lírica muito famosa aqui pela Europa, Lorianne era o nome dela. Minha avó falava tão bem dela, me dizia que cantava feito um anjo e quebrava tudo que era vaso de vidro quando cantava alto

Oliver: Teve contato com ela?

Lizzye: Só em sonhos

Oliver: Sonhava com ela?

Lizzye: Ultimamente esses sonhos parecem mais fortes a cada noite que passa e a vovó...

Oliver: O que tem ela?

Lizzye: Ela ia gostar de estar aqui comigo

Oliver: Não se esqueça que tudo isso é um tempo ruim

Lizzye: Esse tempo ruim pode levar anos

Oliver: Mas um dia acaba, tem que acabar

- Oliver segura fortemente a mão de Lizzye

Lizzye: É uma pena que por enquanto vocês não estão se entendendo muito bem

Oliver: Quem?

Lizzye: Vocês "Majestics" e os Bladebreakers

Oliver: Estamos no jogo Lizzye, acho que pela primeira vez e não aceitamos certas coisas que a equipe do seu irmão acha que é certo perdão, mas queremos estar frente a frente com a equipe Bladebreakers

Lizzye: Sei disso, só queremos ficar longe dessa discussão

Oliver: Você e a Taylor não tem nada com isso

-Lizzye e Oliver apoiam seus braços na varanda até que seus braços vão se aproximando cada vez mais até que Oliver coloca a mão em cima da mão de Lizzye

Lizzye: Oliver, não quero dar nenhuma lição de moral ou me meter nesta briga entre equipes, mas acho melhor vocês aprenderem um pouco com os Bladebreakers já que espírito de equipe é necessário

Oliver: Até você Lizzye...

Lizzye: Por mais que vocês não concordem é só observarem uma banda como eu e Taylor, por exemplo; eu não sou mais importante por que eu canto e toco guitarra e ela também não é mais importante por estar no teclado e cantar, isso por que ainda nem temos a bateria e o baixo! Mas nós precisávamos ter uma à outra e estar em harmonia para estarmos de pé! Entende onde quero chegar?

Oliver: Em uma banda pode até ser assim, mas se tratando de beyblade é cada um por si Lizzye, é você que não está compreendendo

Lizzye: Me escuta

- Oliver tira a sua mão de cima da mão de Lizzye

Oliver: Nem ao menos joga beyblade para saber o que estamos falando, poupe a sua saliva e de espaço para os verdadeiros campeões de sangue nobre

Lizzye: Não jogo beyblade, mas eu sei que não é legal o que vocês 4 fazem

Oliver: E o que fazemos de tão errado? Só por que nos vangloriamos demais por um motivo digno?

Lizzye: Vocês acham que podem suportar qualquer coisa só por que tem a realeza e a força de um cavaleiro? agora me responda; não seria muito mais legal se tivesse alguém para se apoiar tanto na vitória, mas também na derrota?

Oliver: Que derrota Lizzye? Um cavaleiro tem sua honra suficiente para se manter firme em uma batalha

Lizzye: Tanta dignidade...

Oliver: Como pode achar digno um conceito que nem conhece?

Lizzye: Se acha que eu não sei de dignidade então o digno pra mim é não ser um macaquinho de circo esperando que o mundo inteiro me ame por que sei fazer graçinhas para a plateia

Oliver: O que é isso? Que expressão rígida é essa em seu rosto angelical?

Lizzye: Eu nunca te entendi... Até hoje à noite, me escuta precisamos acertar mais questões

Oliver: A sério... O que você quer dizer com isso?

Lizzye: Fique com a sua teoria do que for, um artista de verdade não precisa mostrar pra ninguém que é perfeito em tudo só por aplausos

Oliver: Aplausos não passam de ser a cereja do bolo

Lizzye: Certo, a cereja do bolo que ilude os fracos que precisam de atenção para achar que faz os truques engraçados que diverti todo mundo

Oliver: E de que adianta ir contra tudo e todos se o resultado que gostaria de obter é a fama que você tanto quer?

Lizzye: Não falo de fama Oliver, falo de prazer

Oliver: O prazer dos tolos, que prazer o artista deve ter? Não paga entrada de espetáculo, artista deve usar qualquer artimanha para chegar onde deseja nem que tenha que fazer o que não gosta, fama não se constrói com prazer, essa parte é do respeitável publico

Lizzye: Não sei muita coisa do que é ser realmente uma artista, mas a música é mais do que uma simples melodia vagando no ar, é um sentimento que palpita tudo dentro de mim, eu não trocaria esse sentimento por nada neste mundo, por que esse tambor é só um ventre em que ninguém me obriga a sair, só eu sei o que é isso

Oliver: Se soubesse o que é ser artista concordaria que neste mundo de hoje não basta amar o que faz artista não é um ser humano

Lizzye: Antes de tudo sou um ser humano, tanto quanto você ou pelo menos, devia ser

Oliver: Não me transparece inteligência você falando, não entende nada da sociedade de que faz parte

Lizzye: Não entendo mesmo, mas quero chegar a entender e saber de qual de nós tem razão: se a sociedade ou se sou eu

-Lizzye e Oliver levam o maior susto quando Enrique aparece

Enrique: Desculpem interromper os dois pombinhos, mas Oliver o Robert vai te matar se você não for ver a batalha que vai acontecer na arena de treinos

Lizzye: Bem... Então vamos

-Enquanto Lizzye anda na frente Oliver chega para Enrique e fala baixo

Oliver: Enrique me jura que não vai contar o que viu a ninguém, mas a ninguém mesmo!

Enrique: Tudo bem isso fica entre eu e você aliás entre eu você e a Lizzye haha

Oliver: Enrique!

Enrique: Não precisa ficar envergonhado Oliver, você e Lizzye formam um belo casal

Oliver: Engraçadinho

-Era a batalha de Kai x Johnny

Max: Lizzye onde você estava?

Lizzye: Não é da sua conta, mesmo por que se eu te contar você vai ficar bravinho do mesmo jeito

Max: Lizzye eu sou seu irmão mais velho eu exijo saber onde você estava

Lizzye: Já que você quer tanto saber, estava com o Oliver está feliz?

Max: Faz de tudo para me deixar bravo não é?

Lizzye: Pode até ser maninho, curta os seus momentos de raiva por que de agora em diante acho que é a única coisa que você terá de mim, se me der licença vou ver a luta até mais

Max: Grrr, porque eu tinha que ter uma irmã tão rebelde!

Lizzye: Porque eu tinha que ter um irmão tão mala!

- Kai perde a luta

**Continua em**

**O Desafio de Olimpia**


	10. O Desafio de Olimpia

**O Desafio de Olimpia**

Chega a hora que os Majestics e os Bladebreakers vão se enfrentar e nesse episódio Lizzye e Taylor vão estar com sorte! Graças ao Oliver!

- Todos vão dormir

Robert: Ei garotas onde vocês pensam que vão?

Taylor e Lizzye: Dormir?

Enrique: Meninas, não se rebaixem assim! Garotas lindas como vocês precisam dormir em um lugar sofisticado

Taylor: Então onde a gente vai dormir?

Enrique: No quarto de hospedes

Lizzye: Não vai ter problema?

Oliver: Claro que não vocês merecem um quarto adequado digno de realeza, nós insistimos.

Lizzye: Já que é assim

Taylor: Tudo bem

Robert: Acompanhe-nos, por favor

Lizzye: Esperem ai! se vocês nos espiaram no porão vocês podem também ter uma camera no quarto!

Robert: Você tem a minha palavra, não tem nenhuma camera no quarto

Taylor: Como podemos acreditar em vocês?

Robert: Palavra de cavaleiro nunca é mentirosa

Lizzye: Pois bem, eu e Taylor aceitamos o convite mas, se nos der licença vamos fiscalizar tudo quanto é canto daquele quarto

- Lizzye e Taylor vão com os Majestics até o quarto de hospedes

- No meio da noite Lizzye começa a sonhar com sua tataravó Lorianne em uma sala toda de branco onde até as roupas eram brancas

Lorianne: Lizzye minha neta!

Lizzye:Você é parecida comigo! Tem algum espelho aqui?

Lorianne: Escute-me Lizzye, não há tempo;

Lizzye:O que?

Lorianne: Amanhã será um grande dia para você, estará muito mais perto do que imagina.

Lizzye: Do que está falando vovó? Muito mais perto do que? Eu vou me casar?

Lizzye:Vovó! espera! não entendi o que disse! Vovó!

Taylor: Lizzye! Lizzye! Acorda! Você tava gritando o que aconteceu?

Lizzye: Taylor! eu sonhei com a minha tataravó de novo!

Taylor: O que você sonhou?

Lizzye: Ela me disse que amanhã eu vou estar mais perto do que imagino e que será um grande dia para mim

Taylor: Relaxa, é só um sonho agora volta a dormir amanhã é um dia cheio.

Lizzye: Ta bom

- Quando Lizzye acorda e sai da cama para escovar os dentes, após o ator vê um cartão escrito em sua cômoda:

" Bom dia Mon ange, dormiu bem?

quando você acordar vá até o jardim

estou te esperando"

OLIVER ;)

Lizzye: O que será que o Oliver está aprontando agora?

Taylor: Até que fim acordou bela adormecida! O café da manhã está uma bagunça lá em baixo com seu irmão jogando ketchup em tudo hahaha o alfred está ficando louco

Lizzye: Oi Taylor

Taylor: O que tem ai na sua mão?

Lizzye: Nada não

Taylor: Deixa-me ver

Lizzye: Não é nada já falei!

Taylor: Se não é nada deixa eu vê então

Lizzye: É confidencial!

- Taylor ia à cima de Lizzye para pegar o papel

Taylor: Lizzye sou sua melhor amiga há anos e eu sei guardar segredo

Lizzye: Não, não, não!

Taylor: Haha, peguei!

Lizzye: Taylor! Por favor, não lê!

Taylor: Então quer dizer que o seu príncipe encantado quer te encontrar no jardim hein?

Lizzye: Taylor! Fala baixo! Não quero que nimguém mais fique sabendo!

Taylor: Pode deixar isso fica entre nós agora vai logo lá para baixo! Não deixe o Oliver esperando!

Lizzye: Eu só vou ver pela janela onde é o jard...

- O pé de Lizzye se enrola na cortina ela acaba tropeçando e cai para fora da janela

-Por sorte o pé dela ainda estava enrolado na cortina e ela parou do lado do campo de tênis onde Jhonny estava

- Johnny vê Lizzye e logo vai onde ela está

Johnny: QUE ISSO GAROTA ESTÁ TENTANDO PULAR DE BANG JUMP?

Lizzye: Não, é que o meu pé... Olha eu não te devo satisfações agora se não for incomodo poderia me ajudar a sair daqui?

Johnny: Ajudar? Você? Hm. Acho que não

- Lizzye se revolta por um instante

Lizzye: ESCUTA AQUI MOLEQUE!

- Se recompõe

Lizzye: Haha Jhonny querido, o meu sangue já está indo para a minha cabeça, por favor, sei que você é cavalheiro o bastante para resgatar uma donzela indefesa.

Johnny: Não me mete nessa parada ai não, eu sou um CAVALEIRO e se você fosse uma donzela eu até que poderia pensar no seu caso.

- Lizzye se revolta novamente

Lizzye: JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO É HOMEM O BASTANTE, ENTÃO TABOM MOLEQUE IDIOTA EU ME VIRO AQUI DE CABEÇA PARA BAIXO

- Cortina do pé de Lizzye se solta e ela acaba caindo em cima de Jhonny

Lizzye: Pelo menos você me ajudou em alguma coisa, obrigatoriamente mas ajudou.

Johnny: Garota, da próxima vez que tentar se matar não precisa se jogar da janela é só me chamar que eu te dou uma adaga e me livra de sentir dor.

Lizzye: Não obrigada por enquanto não quero dar uma de Julieta

Johnny: Olha lá! A plebeia conhece Shakespeare

Lizzye: Eu não preciso de dinheiro para saber quem foi Shakespeare, cultura é uma coisa que não é preciso ter dinheiro para obtela.

Johnny: Agora falou bonito devo admitir

- Taylor fala da janela

Taylor: LIZZYE! VOCÊ QUEBROU ALGUMA COISA?

Lizzye: Calma Taylor eu to legal...graças ao Jhonny

Taylor: Não tinha uma pessoa mais legal para salvar a sua vida não?

Johnny: E QUEM TE CHAMOU NA CONVERSA MENDIGA!

Taylor: EU QUE TE PERGUNTO ESTRUPICIO!

Johnny: VAI APRENDER A COZINHAR E DEIXA DE CUIDAR DA VIDA DOS OUTROS

Taylor: É MELHOR VOCÊ CALAR ESSA BOCA IMUNDA ANTES QUE EU DESÇA AI PARA CALAR ELA PARA VOCÊ!

Johnny: VENHA ENTÃO; ELA ESTÁ TE ESPERANDO.

Taylor: SEU IDIOTA VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER NASCIDOMIMIMIMI

- Lizzye sai andando e deixa os dois discutindo

- No jardim

Oliver: Ela não veio mesmo

Lizzye: Quem disse?

Oliver: Lizzye! Pensei que não viria!

Lizzye: Que nada! Só me atrasei um pouco por culpa da cortina... E do Jhonny também

Oliver: O que aconteceu?

Lizzye: É uma longa estória, mas afinal por que me trouxe aqui?

Oliver: O que acha de um café da manhã?

Lizzye: Acho ótimo estou com fome

Oliver: Vamos para lá tem uma mesa cheia de chá e cookies suíços esperando por você.

Lizzye: Oliver! Não precisava tanta coisa!

- Se sentam em uma mesa maravilhosa de café da manhã

Oliver: Lizzye eu quero te falar uma coisa, mas nunca tive coragem... E

Lizzye: Não precisa dizer mais nada

-Oliver e Lizzye ficam de mãos dadas e frente-a-frente e vão se aproximando cada vez mais

Lizzye: Tem alguém vindo

Oliver: Lizzye espera!

Max: Olá Oliver...

-Lizzye fica na frente de Oliver

Lizzye: Olá Max Tate quer participar do café da manhã?

Max: Desculpe, tenho outros assuntos a tratar com os dois

Lizzye: Será que você é o único que ainda não se tocou que isso é ridículo!

Max: Ridículo o que? De eu estar te protegendo?

Lizzye: Me protegendo Max! Eu não preciso de um irmão mais velho para me dizer o que eu preciso fazer, não te reconheço mais como meu irmão que me fazia rir e era divertido comigo, sinceramente não reconheço mais

Max: Lizzye eu...

Lizzye: Não quero que me proteja, e além disso eu já estou farta de tudo isso me recuso a ser sua irmã!

- Lizzye e Oliver vão embora e ficam sentados na beira de um lago na frente do castelo do Robert

Lizzye: Oliver desculpa eu estraguei tudo

Oliver: Você não estragou nada foi perfeito...enquanto durou.

Lizzye: Obrigada, mas mesmo assim me sinto um pouco culpada.

Oliver: Culpada do que?

Lizzye: De eu ter falado com o Max daquele jeito essa éstoria já está me deixando louca

Oliver: Não se culpe você fez bem, se eu fosse você faria a mesma coisa.

- Enrique e Taylor aparecem

Enrique: Oliver, temos uma reunião vamos para lá.

Oliver: Ok

Taylor: Lizzye, vamos para o porão ensaiar?

Lizzye: Ok

- Depois de tudo Lizzye e Taylor vão acompanhar a batalha entre os Bladebreakers x Majestics

- Depois dos Majestics decidirem nas cartas quem vai jogar e em que ordem, Oliver conversa rapidamente com Robert.

Oliver: Robert, eu não acredito que vou fazer isso mais você pode deixar a Lizzye e a Taylor abrirem o torneio cantando, por favor?

Robert: Está fazendo isso por que gosta da loirinha não é?

Oliver: Isso não vem ao caso, enfim elas podem ou não?

Robert: Já que a Lizzye e aquela amiga dela

Oliver: Taylor

Robert: Se elas cantarem automaticamente vão atrair mais pessoas para verem o torneio automaticamente mais pessoas verão o massacre que eu darei nessa equipe de perdedores...então já que é assim tudo bem traga as garotas

Oliver: Obrigada Robert vou avisa-las agora!

Robert: Mas se elas demorarem muito eu corto a cabeça dos três!

Oliver: Pode deixar! Vou avisa-las é para já

- Oliver encontra Lizzye

Oliver: Lizzye!

Lizzye: Oliver você está tão... Elegante com essa roupa

Oliver: E você está tão... Linda como sempre, Escuta eu convenci o Robert de você e a Taylor cantarem abrindo o torneio

Lizzye: O que?A gente vai cantar ao vivo? Com todos do mundo inteiro nos assistindo?

Oliver: Eu sei que é meio assustador para você que não é muito acostumada com palco, mas você consegue.

Lizzye: Não sei se consigo, nunca cantei para tanta gente assim!

Oliver: Lizzye,

-Oliver segura a mão de Lizzye

Uma coisa que o meu tataravô sempre dizia a todos da família até o meu pai me fala até hoje que é melhor morrer tentando do que morrer sem ao menos ter tentado Lizzye você é demais fazendo o que faz, eu adoraria ter o dom que você possui, e não há nada mais digno do que mostrar toda essa capacidade que você e a Taylor tem juntas no palco, você sabe disso não fique com medo

Lizzye: E se eu errar uma nota e todos me vaiarem

Oliver: Ninguém vai se atrever a fazer uma coisa dessas, vai lá e arrasa mostra tudo que você tem

Lizzye: Você acha?

Oliver: Por acaso eu mentiria pra você?

Lizzye: Não mesmo

Oliver: Então vai antes que o Robert corte as nossas cabeças

Lizzye: Ok vou chamar a Taylor

Lizzye : E Oliver

Oliver: Oui?

Lizzye: Obrigada por estar comigo quando eu preciso

Oliver: Você merece, agora vai!

-Lizzye fica louca procurando Taylor no estágio inteiro

Lizzye: Tyson, você viu a Taylor?

Tyson: Não

Lizzye: Kenny você viu a... O que os DarkBlakers estão fazendo do seu lado?

Kenny: Eles decidiram fazer um fan club dos Bladebraekers E ME FAZER DE REFEM!

Lizzye: Não tenho tempo para essa idiotice preciso achar a Taylor, Taylor ainda bem que te achei!

Taylor: Porque, o mundo vai acabar por acaso?

Lizzye: Melhor ainda, o Oliver convenceu o Robert de nos duas abrirmos o torneio cantando!

Taylor: Cara, eu amo o Oliver!

Lizzye: Eu sei agora vamos para o palco antes que o Robert corte a cabeça de nós três!

Alfred: Meninas esperem!

Lizzye: Alfred? O que está fazendo aqui?

Alfred: Antes de subirem ao palco Sr. Robert mandou entregar essas roupas a caracter a vocês, e insistiu que vocês usassem.

Taylor: Quanta gentileza Alfred, vamos usar sim obrigada.

Alfred: Agradeçam depois agora se vistam rápido

Taylor: Que música tocamos?

Lizzye: Sing, My Chemical Romance agora vamos.

Robert: Oliver, porque as garotas ainda não estão no palco!

Oliver: Elas vão vir eu sei! Calma!

Robert: Calma? Calma? Eu estou louco para acabar com a festinha dos Bladebreakers e você fala para eu ficar calmo?

Oliver: Elas vão vir eu sei!

Robert: Se elas não estivarem no palco em 5 segundos eu cancelo tudo e vamos ao jogo, 1,2,3,4,5

Dj Jazzman: Muito bem pessoal quero toda atenção de vocês, por decreto de a banda Candylye vai abrir o torneio de hoje cantando, então vamos ver a seguir o que essa banda é capaz

- Mãe de Lizzye escuta a TV e ansiosamente começa a prestar atenção

-Lizzye e Taylor entram no palco vestidas como se fossem donzelas da época medieval com vestidos sofisticados cheio de babados e detalhes em preto Lizzye veste a cor verde e Taylor a cor laranja

Pessoa: Candylye? quem é Candylye?

Pessoa: Nunca ouvi falar dessa banda

Lizzye: Taylor, eu to com medo

Taylor: É só a gente se concentrar, vai dar certo ainda bem que o Robert trouxe um baterista e um baixista para nos ajudar.

- Lizzye cochicha com os ajudantes a música a ser tocada

Lizzye: Ta é agora

Lizzye:1,2,3,4!

-Lizzye e Tayllor começam a tocar e cantar

Taylor:

Sing it out  
>Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings<br>Sing it out  
>Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs<br>For every time that they want to count you out  
>Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth<p>

Lizzye e Taylor:

Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it 'til you're nuts  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world

Lizzye:

Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
>Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings<br>You've got to make a choice  
>If the music drowns you out<br>And raise your voice  
>Every single time they try and shut your mouth<p>

Taylor e Lizzye:

Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it 'til you're nuts  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world

Cleaned up, corporation progress  
>Dying in the process<br>Children that can talk about it  
>Living on the webways<br>People moving sideways  
>Sell it 'til your last days<br>Buy yourself the motivation,  
>Generation nothing!<br>Nothing but a dead scene  
>Product of a white dream<br>I am not the singer that you wanted  
>But a dancer<br>I refuse to answer  
>Talk about the past, sir<br>Wrote it for the ones who want to get away.

Taylor:

Keep running!

Lizzye:

Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it 'til you're nuts  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world

Taylor:

We've got to see what tomorrow brings  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world  
>Girl you got to be what tomorrow needs<br>Sing it for the world  
>Sing it for the world.<p>

-A platéia dava milhares de aplausos e gritava

Platéia: CAN-DY-LYE! CAN-DY-LYE! CAN-DY-LYE!

Taylor: Obrigada pessoal!

Lizzye: Taylor, ganhamos novos fãs! Acho que vamos precisar fazer um fã clube

Taylor: Para que fazer só um! Faz logo um em cada país

Lizzye: Tem razão, precisamos agradecer o Oliver e o Robert.

Taylor: Ok

Lizzye: Pessoal, Muito Obrigado pela tarde de hoje adorei estar com vocês plateia maravilhosa! Meu nome é Lizzye Tate!

Taylor: Eu sou Taylor Grambel e antes do torneio começar queremos agradecer a duas pessoas que tornou à tarde de hoje possível para nós do Candylye, Nós queremos agradecer ao Oliver e o Robert por deixarem a gente abrir o torneio cantando.

Taylor e Lizzye: Valeu Majestics!

-Lizzye e Taylor saem do palco

Dj Jazzman: Ok pessoal, depois vocês negociam um bis para as gatinhas do candylye, agora chega de atrasar é hora de beyblade!

- Lizzye passa pela cabine dos Majestics

Oliver; Lizzye! Você arrasou! Te disse que iria conseguir!

Lizzye: Que nada, quando estiver lá no palco será melhor que eu

Oliver: Cantando aposto que não, olha Lizzye eu sei que você está torcendo pelo time do seu irmão, mas eu ficaria lisonjeado se torcesse para o nosso "time" também.

Lizzye: Quem disse que eu estou torcendo somente para o time do meu irmão?

Oliver: Está torcendo para nós então?

Lizzye: Também não

Oliver: Então para quem afinal?

Lizzye: Só para você!

-Lizzye abraça Oliver

Lizzye: Tem uma coisa que eu quero te dar desde o primeiro dia que eu te conheci

Oliver: O que Lizzye?

Lizzye: Tem alguém olhando para cá?

Oliver: Acho que nã...

-Lizzye cria coragem respira fundo e beija Oliver

- Depois de alguns segundos

Lizzye: Como eu ia dizendo, boa sorte!

Oliver: Obrigado Lizzye...

- Lizzye sai super feliz parece até que foi até a lua e voltou

Taylor: Lizzye vamos ver a batalha?

Lizzye: Ok! Ok! Ok!

Taylor: Você está tão alegre, faz tempo que não te vejo assim!

Lizzye: Taylor, finalmente tudo está começando a andar nos eixos, nos eixos certos!

-Taylor e Lizzye se abraçam

Taylor: Vem, vamos descolar um lugar para sentar

Lizzye: Kenny tem dois lugares sobrando ai?

Kenny: tem do lado do Zomb e do Cenotaph

Lizzye: Eu me recuso a sentar aqui!

Taylor: Para de frescura e senta logo

Zomb: Sabia que vocês cantam super bem!

Cenotaph: Nós também nos tornamos fãs de vocês! Mas só se os Bladebreakers vencerem

Taylor e Lizzye: Legal viramos reféns também

-Oliver ve Lizzye na arquibancada e dá uma piscadinha meiga

-Lizzye dá um tchauzinho tímido

- Celular de Lizzye toca

Judy: LIZZYE VOCÊ ESTAVA MARAVILHOSA FILHAA

Lizzye: Olá mamãe também estou com saudade HAHAHA

- Quando o jogo de Oliver e Ray acabou Brendon apareceu

Brendon: Olá, vocês são Lizzye Tate e Taylor Grambel as garotas que acabaram de cantar lá na frente?

Lizzye e Taylor: Sim somos

FIM DO EPISODIO

CONTINUA EM

**Uma Luta Majestosa, Uma Vitória Majestosa**


	11. Uma Luta Majestosa,Uma Vitória Majestosa

**Uma Luta Majestosa, Uma Vitória Majestosa**

Lizzye e Taylor no episódio anterior cantaram abrindo o torneio dos Majestics contra os Bladebreakers e o público gostou do Candylye! Brendon um empresário muito bom e bem conhecido na Europa às viu cantando, o azar do Candylye hoje mudará! Mas elas terão que enfrentar obstáculos, Lizzye terá que acertar contas com Max

Brendon: Posso conversar um minuto com vocês? eu juro que não vou tomar muito do tempo das duas

Lizzye e Taylor: Tudo Bem!

-Lizzye e Taylor saem da arquibancada e vão para fora do estádio junto com Brendon enquanto o jogo de Kai e Johnny acontecia

- Enquanto isso fora do Estádio

Brendon: Vocês por algum acaso tem uma gravadora ou um empresário?

Lizzye: Não

Taylor: Estamos procurando há dias, desde que chegamos aqui na Europa

Brendon: Correto, sou Brendon Truman empresário e...capaz que eu seja o próximo de vocês

Lizzye e Taylor: O QUE!

Brendon: Eu estou patrocinando um torneio de novas vozes, um torneio para calouras chamado "New Voices" que procuram garotas assim como vocês duas para competir com outras garotas e o primeiro lugar ganhará um contrato de 2 anos com a minha gravadora, European Records e ter a mim como empresário

Taylor: Você é tipo um caça-talentos?

Brendon: Mamãe sempre dizia que eu tenho pinta de empresário

Taylor e Lizzye: HAHAHA

Lizzye: Vamos gravar CDs?

Taylor: E fazer shows?

Brendon: Fazer shows, gravar CDs, singles, turnês pelo mundo, tudo que imaginarem, e um pouco mais

Lizzye: Precisa pagar alguma coisa?

Brendon: Ummm... somente 900 dólares

-Lizzye e Taylor ficam paralisadas a ponto de desmaiar

Taylor: Novi-centos dó-la-res?

Brendon: Parece muito, mas vale a pena acreditem; aqui está o meu cartão

-Brendon da o seu cartão para Lizzye e o papel do New Voices para Taylor

Brendon: Se decidirem participar basta pegar o meu cartão, discar o meu telefone e dizer: Brendon nós queremos participar; Até mais estou esperando a ligação de vocês

- Brendon vai embora

Lizzye: O que você acha disso Taylor?

Taylor: O que eu acho disso? O que eu acho disso? Isso é a maior furada! Não vou sacrificar o dinheiro que economizamos há anos nessa lorota de torneio

Lizzye: Taylor! Pense melhor, essa é a nossa chance! Economizamos muito dinheiro e se for lorota mesmo e perdemos o dinheiro ainda vamos ter um pouco guardado para nos erguer de novo

Taylor: Enquanto varias garotas de 9 anos ficavam brincando de boneca, nós ficamos cuidando de crianças de un anos mais novos que a gente! E ainda quando não conseguíamos nada, vendemos limonada a tarde toda! Isso tudo é porque nós queríamos ter dinheiro o bastante para pagar uma gravadora, um bom empresário e um CD que entrasse para o Recorde de vendas do século!

Lizzye: Taylor nós ainda vamos ter dinheiro! São só 900 dólares!

Taylor: Como você pode dizer que é só 900 dólares! Trabalhamos muito para um concurso que nem sabemos se vale a pena

Lizzye: Só vamos descobrir se vale a pena ou não se tentarmos não é?

Taylor: grrrrr

Lizzye: Vamos fazer um acordo; Se este torneio for lorota mesmo eu me comprometo a dar um jeito de conseguir todo o dinheiro de volta ok? A nossa chance, o sinal que pedimos a Deus está neste torneio! Arriscar 900 dólares em um torneio não vai matar ninguém por favor, Taylor arrisca isso por mim que sou sua melhor amiga desde sempre e pelo Candylye merecemos isso depois de tudo que passamos

-Lizzye faz cara fofa de por favor

Taylor: Lizzye para! Eu odeio quando você faz essa cara

Taylor: Grrrrrrr...Ta legal!,Ta legal! Não tenho escolha! Vamos participar desse torneio bobo e arriscar 900 dólares sacrificados por 3 anos sendo adeptas a escravidão infantil!

Lizzye: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Lizzye pula em cima de Taylor e a abraça

Lizzye: Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Você é a melhor amiga do mundo eu te amo Taylor!

Taylor: Mas se perdermos todo o dinheiro você esta ferrada comigo!

Lizzye: Pode deixar, não vamos perder o dinheiro à toa vamos vencer esse torneio!

Taylor: Mas tem um pequenino detalhe que esquecemos...

Lizzye: O que?

Taylor: Já que você e o Max estão brigados acho que ele não vai querer você aqui na Europa enquanto ele está lá na Rússia não é?

Lizzye: Esqueci totalmente! Max é chato demais comigo para me deixar ficar aqui na Europa por alguns dias enquanto ele está fora então... Só resta uma coisa a fazer...

Taylor: Vai fingir que não tem irmão mais velho?

Lizzye: Não, pior... Vou ter que conversar abertamente com ele tipo "desculpe por não ter te ouvido mimimimi"

Taylor: E se não funcionar?

Lizzye: Vamos fugir

Taylor: Gostei dos planos

Lizzye: Assim que o jogo acabar prosseguimos com o plano A

Taylor: Certo, vamos voltar para o estádio

-Lizzye e Taylor voltam ao estágio e se sentam como se nada tivesse acontecido

Kenny: Taylor quem era aquele cara?

Taylor: Só um famoso empresário que estava nos convidando para participar de um torneio de novas vozes

Lizzye: Quem ganhar tem um contrato com a gravadora dele e ele como empresário por 2 anos

Kenny: Uau! Vocês estão com muita sorte meninas! Parabéns vocês merecem!

Lizzye e Taylor: Obrigada Kenny

- Enquanto acontecia a partida entre Kai e Johnny, Lizzye vai até a cabine dos Bladebreakers conversar com Max

Lizzye: Oi Max... Queria falar com você

-Max ignora

Lizzye: está me ignorando né?

Max: Quem disse que estou te ignorando, miss independente

Lizzye: Max, eu sei que você está chateado comigo, mas me escuta

- Max assobia

Lizzye: Um pouco da culpa vai todinha pra mim por ter escondido algumas coisas desde o começo, mas você que dificultou tudo!

Max: Não me culpe se eu te amo e quero o seu bem

Lizzye: Já que é assim então parabéns por ter tentado ser um sem noção, e se quer saber CONSEGUIU! você pode achar que o quiser das pessoas que eu ando, mas nada te dá o direito de me proibir de fazer amizade por aqui , o que deu em você? Eu quero o meu irmão de volta!

Max: Como assim quero meu irmão de volta?

Lizzye: Você não é o Max que via as estrelas comigo na casa da árvore todo final de semana antes de dormir, ou aquele Max que me ajudava a enrolar a mamãe na hora de fazer a lição de casa. Você me contava qualquer piada boba ou fazia qualquer gracinha para que eu abrisse um sorriso... Era um sorriso banguelo! Já era o suficiente para engolir o choro. No meu último pesadelo percebi o quanto queria era tudo isso de volta. Você é um brincalhão com todo mundo e por que comigo não é? Não encontro mais o meu maninho em lugar algum

Max: Não podemos voltar ao passado Lizzye

Lizzye: Então quer dizer que não pode ser mais o meu irmão legal?

Max: As pessoas crescem Lizzye! Os tempos são outros, não tem como viver o que passou

Lizzye: Eu sei que não, mas podíamos pelo menos tentar viver tudo de novo não acha?

Max: Não podemos nunca mais...

Lizzye: Às vezes é bom... Evitar dores futuras

Max: Você não está evitando nada, só ignorando

Lizzye: O que você sabe sobre dores? Nunca sentiu nenhuma, está sempre alegre e contente com tudo ao seu redor

Max: Não preciso ser o centro das atenções para sentir alguma coisa, só você foi injustiçada esses anos? Acha que eu nunca senti falta dos dias pintando perto da lareira? Ou o fato te termos sido obrigados a ignorar a casa da árvore depois de você ter ficado com a mamãe e eu ter me mudado com o papai para o Japão? Gostaria muito que esses tempos continuassem, você não sabe o quanto...

Lizzye: Você mesmo diz que não devemos viver do passado

Max: Relembrar o passado Lizzye, é isso que você devia entender

Lizzye: Não quero entender mais nada! Você fala de gente que cresce, mas eu não enxergo ninguém evoluído aqui!

Max: Só queria te proteger

Lizzye: Não vou repetir o quanto essa proteção me faz te odiar. Se uma conversa boba não te faz mudar de ideia, não vou correr atrás de você

- Lizzye dá alguns passos à frente nervosa e angustiada

Max: Me escuta pelo menos uma vez; Eu te protegi do monstro do armário, e vou te proteger até hoje dele

Lizzye: Max pare com isso!

Max: Mas aquela garotinha que pedia para eu dar uma surra no monstro já cresceu, e agora sabe que ele não existe, ela pode dar uma surra em quem quiser muito bem sem mim

Lizzye: Agora sim eu vejo... Meu Max que tinha ciúmes das minhas bonecas quando eu te deixava de lado

Max: HAHAHA Lizzye, isso foi quando eu tinha 7 anos!

Lizzye: Muita coisa mudou não foi? Criaram barreiras entre a gente de distância e de tempo. Quando eu fui embora com a mamãe pensei que nos veríamos logo, nem sabia por que isso aconteceu, até hoje não entendo muito bem. Fico tão feliz quando passo as férias com você e o papai! Queria que cada jantar durasse para sempre por que eu sei os meses que vou ficar sem vocês é muito tempo... Mamãe me ensinou a ser forte e consegui aprender isso, queria que você me ajudasse agora a criar pazes entre a gente, não quero brigar com a pessoa que eu aprendi a amar primeiro com todos os defeitos, mas as qualidades conseguem superar todo amor e toda a admiração que sinto por você todos esses 12 anos da minha vida!

- Lizzye começa a gargalhar

Lizzye: Lembra quando você criou o meu apelido de Lizzye? Lembra quando obrigou a mamãe e o papai a pararem de me chamar de Elizabeth na noite de Haloween quando eu tinha 4 anos? Por favor, seja o meu irmão de novo, Eu honro meu apelido até hoje por causa do meu maninho, seja o Max que eu conheço e que nunca me deixei de orgulhar...

Max: Lizzye, Lizzye, Lizzye se eu tivesse que escolher uma garotinha inteligente o bastante para ser minha irmã; eu escolheria um passarinho loiro pousado vem na minha frente, pensava ainda no passado mais do que você eu acho... Você nem parece que tem 12 anos! Muitas garotas da sua idade não passam de crianças mimadas, mas você é um diamante bruto, o meu único diamante bruto, tenho orgulho de ser seu irmão te juro que não quero mais desperdiçar o tempo que eu tinha para aproveitar com você para ficar de mal com você... Então não vai me dar um abraço?

Lizzye: Vem cá maninho lindo!

-Max e Lizzye se abraçam

Max: Desculpe, não queria te chatear

Lizzye: Sempre vou te perdoar, por que eu te amo!

Max: Faça companhia para o Tiffy, ele está bem encrencado lá em cima HAHA

Lizzye: Pode deixar, bom final de jogo maninho...

- Lizzye volta para a arquibancada

Taylor: Falou com ele?

Lizzye: Em partes, mas em compensação fizemos as pazes

Taylor: Depois você fala pra ele, agora vamos ver o Tyson e o Robert

Lizzye: Não posso perder!

- Lizzye pega uma pasta de desenhos e um lápis em sua bolsa que estava na arquibancada e começa a desenhar em uma folha em branco, visualizando a luta e os Majestics que estão na cabine

Taylor: Não sabia que ainda tinha essa pasta de desenhos

Lizzye: Eu guardo tudo, não se esqueça

Taylor: O Robert está lindo HAHA

Lizzye: E o que achou das armaduras?

Taylor: Incríveis! a do Enrique está muito bem detalhada, o que é isso no tórax do Robert?

Lizzye: O brasão da família dele, essa gravura ficou na minha cabeça

Kenny: Deixe-me ver

Lizzye: Não! Está horrível!

Kenny: Chama isso de horrível?

Taylor: Por que não mostra isso a eles? Talvez eles gostem da edição que você fez das armaduras deles

Lizzye: Não, é só um rabisco e ponto final!

Taylor: Queria muito saber fazer esses rabiscos também

- Lizzye escreve no final da pasta vários Lizzye S2 Oliver

Lizzye: Quem ganhou o Kai ou o Johnny?

Taylor: Felizmente o Kai

Lizzye: Que bom, quer dizer que o time do meu maninho está bem

Taylor: Você não acha que o Johnny seria lindo se ele não fosse a podridão que é?

Zomb: Alguém falou de mim?

Taylor: Não, ninguém falou de você Zomb fica na sua

Lizzye: Talvez ele não seja tão podre assim

Taylor: Lizzye! Ele humilhou a gente desde que conhecemos esse metido!

Lizzye: Na boa Taylor isso não passa de falta de maturidade, ele é birrento e mimado só isso, talvez ele cresça... Um dia

Taylor: Espero mesmo

Lizzye: E o Enrique?

Taylor: O Enrique é diferente...

Lizzye: Diferente como?

Taylor: Ele é lindo!

Lizzye: Ele não presta Taylor

Taylor: E daí? Ele é lindo parecendo um modelo internacional isso já basta

Lizzye: Você quem sabe, desenhando ganho mais

- Depois que o jogo acaba Bladebreakers e Majestics vão para fora do estádio e começa o dialogo de despedida entre as equipes e a trama do Sr. Dickenson para cima dos Bladebreakers

Tyson: Acho que nós temos que agradecer vocês por nos ajudarem a melhorar gente

Ray: Com o que aprendemos vamos ser invencíveis no campeonato mundial, não a nada contra nós que não possamos vencer, esse era o seu plano o tempo inteiro não é ?

Sr. Dickenson: Aham

Max: Eu estou doido para chegar as finais do campeonato mundial!

Tyson: Vai ser muito legal!

Robert: E Tyson, não se esqueça dos Majestics

Tyson: Não se preocupe com isso Robert, ir ao campeonato mundial vai ser o melhor de tudo! Acho que só faltou dizer uma coisa;

Todos: LET IT RIP!

- Lizzye se volta para Oliver

Oliver: Receio que isso seja um adeus...

Lizzye: Quem disse? Ainda não cumpri minha missão por aqui

Oliver: Ainda vai ficar aqui na Europa?

Lizzye: E tem mais, você não vai acreditar o que aconteceu enquanto vocês jogavam...

Oliver: Me diga, estou abismado de curiosidade

Lizzye: Falo sim

-Lizzye se volta para todos

Lizzye: Max e companhia, Candylye precisa falar uma coisa

Taylor: Muito importante

Tyson: O que houve?

Lizzye: Eu e a Taylor fomos convidadas para competir em um torneio musical passando aleatoriamente pela Europa

Taylor: O primeiro lugar terá como premio 2 anos com Brendon Truman sendo nosso bem sucedido empresário e a gravadora dele sendo a nossa gravadora

Lizzye: Nós sabemos que vocês estão indo pra Rússia agora, mas eu e Taylor precisamos ficar mais tempo aqui na Europa, uma semana duas semanas no máximo

Max: E onde você e a Taylor vão ficar? Quem vai ficar responsável por vocês?

Oliver: Eu e o resto dos Majestics cuidaremos delas, vigiaremos cada passo que derem enquanto vocês estiverem fora

Max: Me desculpem mas, eu não concordo

Lizzye: Como assim não concorda? Eu preciso disso Max! Se você pode viajar o mundo inteiro em um torneio de beyblade por que eu não tenho o direito de ficar na Europa durante duas semanas em um campeonato também?

Taylor: O acordo com o Sr. Dickenson sempre foi esse!

Lizzye: Os Majestics vão abrigar a gente como retribuição por vocês terem ensinado a eles o que é ser um lutador de beyblade de verdade! Por que antes eles eram um bando de idiotas, medíocres, sem educação, esnobes, ridículos se achavam pra caramba...

- Os Majestics olham com cara feia para Lizzye

Robert: Lizzye, estamos te ouvindo

Lizzye: Desculpem não quis ofender!

Max: Desculpa Lizzye, vocês não vão ficar aqui sozinhas

Taylor: Seu moleque idiota... Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que NÃO VAMOS FICAR SOZINHAS!

Lizzye: Pelo jeito aquela conversa não adiantou em nada... Max por favor, me deixa brilhar como eu quero que você brilhe! eu preciso muito disso

Tyson: Eu juro que não queria me meter dessa briginha, mas vou ter que meter o nariz de novo

Sr. Dickenson: Não é preciso Tyson, o rapazinho devia ter a consciência de que sua irmã está em boas mãos, afinal Sr. Robert é um cavaleiro de grande nobreza como toda a sua cavalaria e com toda a certeza eles são capazes de defender essas donzelas com todas as forças

Johnny: Donzelas, até parece

- Oliver dá um cutucão no braço de Johnny

Robert: Elas estão sobre nossa proteção, se nós já a mimamos agora em nossos palácios elas agora serão tratadas como rainhas. Em nome dos Majestics dou a minha palavra de honra que cuidaremos muito bem dessas damas

Sr. Dickenson: Viu só rapaz, por que não deixa as coisas fluírem de agora em diante?

Max: Lizzye, eu espero que o Candylye ganhe esse torneio se não vou trancafiar você para sempre HAHA

-Lizzye e Max se abraçam

Max: Desculpa de novo

Lizzye: Tudo bem, eu sei que vai acontecer mais vezes HAHA

- Lizzye se volta para todos

Lizzye: Obrigada Tyson e Sr. Dickenson

Sr. Dickenson: De nada criança

Tyson: Disponha

Oliver: Vamos cuidar muito bem das próximas vencedoras do New Voices

Max: Espero que cuidem bem mesmo

Lizzye: Tchau maninho, boa sorte lá na Rússia, nem pense em fracassar!

Max: Vou estar torcendo pelo Candylye

Ray: E nós também

Lizzye: Sei que vão

-Quando Lizzye e Taylor vão embora com os Majestics Oliver fica do lado de Lizzye tentando pegar a mão em sua mão

Lizzye: Tudo bem Oliver pode pegar a minha mão, meu irmão não está mais aqui

Oliver: Posso mesmo?

Lizzye: Sim!

-Oliver e Lizzye ficam andando de mãos dadas e vermelhinhos

Robert: Espero que vocês gostem de festas, pois no meu castelo elas são magnificas

Lizzye: Sem problemas para nós, vamos curtir bastante!

Johnny: Onde está aquela plebeia e o loiro avacalhador?

Enrique: O que perdi?

Taylor: VAMOS FICAR NA EUROPA UHUL!

Lizzye: Onde vocês estavam?

Enrique: Só estava apreciando a bela estrutura do estádio, belo trabalho Robert

Robert: Obrigado Enrique... É lisonjeiro e incógnito de sua parte...

Taylor: E eu estava procurando o meu skate, mas em fim... vamos á Paris! Mal posso esperar para andar com o meu skate turbinado pelas ruas!

Oliver: Você vai adorar as ruas de Rua Saint-Jacques e Rua Soufflot, tem uma paisagem tão encantadora e admiradora mimimi

Robert: Vamos para o helicóptero que está a nossa espera

- Taylor pega a mão de Enrique discretamente e andam com este gesto carinhoso

FIM DO EPISODIO

Continua em:

Luta Quente em Cidade Fria


	12. Luta Quente em Cidade Fria

**Luta Quente em Cidade Fria**

Vida dificil... uma hora paro a fic, outra continuo, ai céus, quando vou terminar o BAGULHO! nunca maybe...

Enquanto os garotos foram para Rússia Lizzye e Taylor vão participar do New Voices na Europa e na 1ª eliminatória que acontece em Paris. E depois de décadas estou editando a bagaça aqui...

-Lizzye começa a descer as escadas em ritmo lento, ainda vestida com seu pijama de calças e manga comprida lilás. Chegando ao térreo, a garota se senta a mesa para o café da manhã acompanhando seus amigos, os quais a cumprimentam docemente.

Oliver: Bonjour Lizzye.

Taylor: Bonjour bela adormecida.

Enrique: Bonjour Lizzye.

Lizzye: Bonjour Taylor, Bonjour Oliver, Bonjour Enrique... Enrique? O que "ta" fazendo aqui?

Enrique: Sabe como é, vim a negócios.

Lizzye: Sei...

Oliver: Teve um sono tranquilo esta noite?

Lizzye: Aquela almofada de plumas era tudo! Se bem que não precisava uma coisa tão chique assim para mim.

Oliver: Deixem de modéstia, vocês são minhas hospedes, merecem todo conforto necessário da minha mansão.

Taylor: Lizzye merece muito mais...

- Sentindo vergonha das palavras de Taylor, Lizzye dá um chute na canela da amiga somente com a intenção de se calar. Taylor solta um enorme berro manhoso.

Taylor: AI, DOEU!

Lizzye: BEM FEITO!

- Enrique não se contem a discussão tola assistida e solta uma enorme gargalhada, enquanto Oliver não entende o que se passa e permanece com uma expressão totalmente confusa olhando para os lados tentando encontrar uma resposta, mas rapidamente desiste e fala com Lizzye, que está do outro lado da mesa.

Oliver: Enquanto você estava lá em cima, eu e Taylor estávamos conversando sobre o New Voices. Vocês já ligaram para esse tal de Brendon?

Lizzye: Não tem pressa, já ligo pra ele.

- O leal mordomo se dirige a mesa do café e entrega um bilhete para Oliver. Lido o bilhete, o garoto se impressiona e fala com Lizzye.

Oliver: Lizzye, tem uma ligação para você, acompanhe meu mordomo.

- A mesma surpresa também é transmitida para a garota que segue o mordomo próximo a varanda. Lizzye ainda desnorteada tira atende a ligação.

Lizzye: Alô?

Brendon: Olá Lizzye, quem fala é Brendon.

Lizzye: Olá Brendon! Pensei que já tinha se esquecido da gente, e... como conseguiu esse número?

Brendon: É uma longa estória, agora sobre o New Voices, já pensaram no caso?

Lizzye: Sim, pensamos bem e vamos participar.

Brendon: Ótimo! A 1ª eliminatória começa daqui a 30 minutos.

- Lizzye fica tão surpreendida com a noticia que arregala os olhos e pergunta em quase um grito de surpresa.

Lizzye: O QUE? Eu pensei que começava só daqui a uma semana! Estava no papel!

Brendon: Acontece que houve algumas mudanças de última hora, com o Campeonato de Beyblade na Rússia e tudo mais, tivemos que adiantar tudo. Mas está tudo bem pra vocês não é?

Lizzye: Sim, claro!

Brendon: Não se esqueçam do dinheiro.

Lizzye: Já estamos indo, obrigada Brendon...

Brendon: Fico no aguardo.

- Ao colocar o telefone no gancho, Lizzye sai correndo e chega próximo da mesa do café matutino em uma tremenda gritaria, fazendo com que a paz do ambiente se assuste.

Lizzye: LARGA O CHÁ! TEMOS QUE IR!

Taylor: O que é Lizzye?!

Lizzye: VAMOS, Vamos! New Voices! AGORA!

Enrique: Fale coisa com coisa garota!

Taylor: A 1ª eliminatória não é daqui a uma semana?

- Lizzye se acalma por um momento contendo sua respiração e assim, consegue completar a frase.

Lizzye: Adiantaram tudo por causa do campeonato de Beyblade! E agora vai começar daqui a alguns minutos!

- A paz do ambiente se desespera novamente com a euforia de Taylor correndo quase em tropeço sobre a mesa e sucessivamente subindo as escadas.

Taylor: PEGA O DINHEIRO, VOU ME VESTIR!

Oliver: Já estão preparando a limosine, podem se acalmar.

Lizzye: Obrigada mesmo Oliver!

- Já a caminho do campeonato é perceptível um clima de tensão dentro do gigante automóvel. Entre olhares para os arredores da limosine ou através da janela, as quatro crianças estão com certa ansiedade, Lizzye a torna mais explicita ao doer suas unhas compulsivamente. Oliver se preocupa com a atitude da garota e se volta para ela.

Oliver: Você está bem? Parece um pouco nervosa.

Lizzye: Só um frio na barriga.

Taylor: É TPT

Oliver: O que é TPT?

Taylor: Tensão Pré Torneio, acredite; Lizzye sofre demais.

- A face de Taylor é igual a de uma menina travessa. Ao se aproximar dos ouvidos de Oliver, a garota lhe aconselha.

Taylor: Segura a mão dela e fala que está tudo bem, ela vai se sentir bem melhor.

Oliver: Você acha?

Taylor: Pode tentar se quiser.

- Seguindo o conselho, o garoto timidamente pega a mão de Lizzye, deixando a garota em um estado de acanhamento, sem se controlar, Lizzye fica ruborizada.

Oliver: Está tudo bem Lizzye... Não fique apreensiva.

Lizzye: Obrigada Oliver...

-Enrique se volta para Taylor com sua naturalidade cafajeste.

Enrique: O que acha de uma volta depois deste tumulto, quer dizer... torneio?

Taylor: DEMAIS!

- Se deparando ao grande edifício, Taylor e Lizzye abrem a porta do carro, assustando o mordomo que executaria essa tarefa gentil de acomodar as garotas do lado de fora da limonise. As duas saem correndo e se despedem dos amigos metros à frente. No lado de dentro do evento, precisamente na plateia, Bianca está gritando ao celular.

Bianca: EU NÃO QUERO SABER! Eu quero a minha colônia AGORA! Se eu tiver que cantar sem a minha colônia... Te processo por danos morais e por ser uma péssima mãe, mamãe!

Roseleta: Bianca, fala para o Dimitre levar a minha sombrinha e a nossa "make-up". A minha já está borrando, não quero ficar com uma aparência horrível na hora que eu subir no palco.

Bianca: Você ouviu a Roseleta? Ande logo!

- Ao olhar de relance para o lado direito, a ruiva arrogante se depara com Lizzye e Taylor se sentando ao seu lado. Impressionada, Roseleta cutuca o braço de Bianca.

Roseleta: Olha! são Lizzye Tate e Taylor Grambel! As garotas que estavam com o Enrique aquele dia!

Bianca: E o que tem?

Roseleta: Você não soube? Elas abriram o torneio de Beyblade dos Majestics contra os Bladebrakers! Cantando na rede internacional!

Bianca: Roseleta, não acredito que você assiste esse lixo de programa! E também elas não devem cantar tão bem assim como dizem.

Roseleta: Mas até os Majestics disseram que elas cantam bem...

Bianca: Você já esta me estressando, se tem alguém aqui que é a melhor essa alguém sou eu.

Roseleta: Mas e eu? Esqueceu que eu sou a segunda vocalista?

Bianca: Falou bem, segunda e não a primeira, ou seja, você é a melhor amiga da melhor e não a melhor.

-Acostumada com tal arrogância, Roseleta ignora a amiga se voltando para o palco. Ao pisar no palco, Taylor não enxerga o pedestral do microfone e acaba tropeçando e causando uma enorme microfonia de doer os ouvidos no local. Os jurados olham com pouco interesse para as garotas insignificantes.

Lizzye: Ai! Desculpa!

Jurado: Podemos começar?

Taylor: Sem problemas!

- Tudo preparado para começar, as garotas começam a tocar, a música fica empolgante a cada segundo, mas no momento é mais perceptível um cheiro de queimado inconfundível por todos no local. Taylor tenta se comunicar com Lizzye aos berros.

Taylor: Que cheiro é esse?

Lizzye: O QUE?!

Taylor: QUE CHEIRO É ESSE?!

Lizzye: AGORA NÃO DÁ PRA IR AO BANHEIRO!

Taylor: NÃO! EU TO PERGUNTANDO QUE CHEIRO É...

- Antes mesmo de concluir a pergunta, é visível uma explosão acompanhada de uma grande onda de fumaça preta vinda dos amplificadores, rapidamente Lizzye corre em direção aos amplificadores e desconecta o seu plug da guitarra. Taylor que esta atrás de Lizzye parece furiosa com a garota e murmura raivosamente.

Taylor: EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ JÁ TINHA CONSERTADO ISSO! TODO SHOW É A MESMA COISA! FAZ PARTE DA ATRAÇÃO POR ACASO?!

Lizzye: Era só de vez em quando! E o cara me garantiu que não ia mais acontecer!

Jurado: CANDYLIE! JÁ PODEM SE RETIRAR DO PALCO!

- A plateia inteira está tensa em seus acentos, mas Lizzye se destaca na multidão por sua face demonstrar preocupação, enquanto Taylor está de braços cruzados com uma expressão enfurecida.

Juiz: Agora os classificados para a segunda fase são;

Taylor: Ótimo, bacana mesmo, perdemos 900 dólares nessa brincadeira toda!

Lizzye: Taylor, fala baixo.

Taylor: Fala baixo nada! Se você não tivesse metido a banda nesse concurso idiota, nada disso teria acontecido!

Lizzye: A banda?! A banda que você está falando é a NOSSA BANDA! E pra sua informação, eu não coloquei A BANDA no torneio sem a sua OPINIÃO!

Taylor: Então seria melhor eu não dar a minha opinião!

Lizzye: Seria melhor eu ir embora!

Juiz: Candylye...

- Antes de continuar o crescimento da discussão, as garotas perguntam indignadas para si mesmas o que acabam de ouvir.

Lizzye e Taylor: O QUE?!

- Um dos juízes entrega um papel para Taylor, não tem nenhum sentimentalismo em sua fala.

Juiz: Preencham essa ficha e entreguem no final do corredor.

- Estáticas, as garotas respondem sem sentimentalismo para o juiz também.

Lizzye e Taylor: Obrigada...

- Taylor e Lizzye entram desatentas em um camarim pouco desorganizado aos fundos, Oliver e Enrique acompanham as duas logo atrás, Enrique encosta a porta, Taylor fala em tom de desabafo.

Enrique: E então, como foi a apresentação?

Taylor: Eu não entendo... Acho que depois daquilo, deveríamos ter sido eliminadas!

- Oliver não se contenta em lançar um olhar e um riso travesso para Enrique, o qual retribui a expressão facial da mesma forma, os dois dão um passo à frente, Oliver é o primeiro a falar.

Oliver: Tudo fica bem mais fácil quando a troca é o patrocínio do meu restaurante.

- As garotas recebem a noticia com um grande impacto, porém esse impacto não parece agradável para as duas se olharem com tanta preocupação. Os garotos não entendem o medo de suas amigas, Oliver é o primeiro a se aproximar, coloca uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro de Lizzye com objetivo de acudir a preocupação da amiga.

Oliver: O que houve Lizzye? Não me parece contente.

Lizzye: Desculpa, não estamos mesmo...

Enrique: Mas vocês passaram no teste! Qual é o motivo de tanto sofrimento agora?!

Taylor: Não foi justo nós passarmos para a próxima eliminatória desse jeito, estamos roubando o lugar que alguém bem melhor do que a gente merecia!

Oliver: Relaxem! Vocês se preocupam com coisinhas tão fúteis.

Lizzye: NÓS ESTAMOS ROUBANDO O CAMPEONATO!

- Ao ouvir a última frase angustiada e berrada pela amiga, Taylor desesperadamente tapa a boca de Lizzye com uma das mãos. Enquanto os garotos tentam acalmar os ânimos aflitos das meninas é notável um vulto passando por de trás da porta do camarim em um único rápido movimento de escape. Todos se assustam com o ocorrido e se calam por um instante. Enrique tenta controlar a tensão.

Enrique: Em comemoração a vitoria das garotas, todo mundo pro meu jatinho particular!

Oliver: Animo garotas! Vocês conseguiram o que queriam, não conseguiram?!

Enrique: Deviam nos agradecer por isso, por que reconhecemos o talento que vocês têm, só estamos dando "um empurrãozinho".

Lizzye: Ainda me sinto culpada.

Oliver: Esse incomodo logo vai passar, é só comemorarmos!

- Todos saem do local, ao cruzarem a rua se deparam com Bianca e Roseleta caminhando em direção do grupo, com ar de ameaça Bianca se dirige a Lizzye, mas a garota não consegue analisar a afronta das duas italianas.

Bianca: Vocês devem ser as garotas do Candylye que toda a Europa está falando.

Lizzye: Também não é assim! Vocês duas por aqui? Estão competindo também?

- Enrique se vira preocupado, não quer ser percebido no grupo.

Enrique: Pergunto a mesma coisa...

Roseleta: Vocês podem tentar quantas vezes quiserem, mas nada vai mudar o fato de vocês perderem neste torneio para nós!

Taylor: O que você disse?

Bianca: Se tentarem entrar no meu caminho e roubar o minha vitória, vocês vão se dar muito mau, calouras.

Lizzye: Precisamos do 1º lugar mais do que vocês, se conseguirmos esse título foi por que merecemos! Se vocês fossem mesmo as melhores, não estariam aqui competindo com a gente neste torneio.

Roseleta: Nos vemos nas próximas eliminatórias se sobreviverem é claro, e que bom te ver de novo Enrique.

- Lizzye e Taylor não deixam de olhar furiosas para as garotas no final da rua, Oliver se volta para as garotas querendo acalmar a situação.

Oliver: Vamos ao meu restaurante, não quero deixa-las passando fome.

Taylor: Depois nós passamos por lá, agora vamos para o jatinho!

Lizzye: Não vai dar não.

Taylor: Tabom, sobra mais espaço...

Lizzye: "Ta" me chamando de gorda?!

Enrique: Vamos Taylor, meu jatinho nos espera na próxima esquina.

- Enrique corre a toda velocidade para deixar Taylor para trás, logo a garota corre desesperadamente aos berros. Ao virarem a esquina no meio de carros buzinando e pessoas apressadas xingando o enorme transporte de viagem, Enrique apresenta seu pertence valioso para Taylor, ainda do lado de fora.

Enrique: Aqui estamos no meu simples jatinho particular.

- Taylor aprecia a vista quando de repente Bianca e Roseleta aparecem, começando mais uma briga.

Taylor: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Querem me seguir o dia inteiro?!

Bianca: Enrique Giancarlo nos mandou aqui para a sua informação.

Taylor: E ele disse que isso seria um encontro entre vocês?

Roseleta: Exatamente querida.

- Taylor vira a cabeça na direção de Enrique. Sua face de raiva é tão macabra que o garoto se assusta por um estante, mas com sua lábia, tenta acalma-la.

Enrique: Não fique equivocada minha dama, veja isso como uma festa de... Grandes oportunidades de mudanças.

Taylor: Oportunidades de Mudança?

Enrique: De fato, vamos nos divertir nesta tarde.

Taylor: O engraçado é que eu não estou me divertindo.

Enrique: É que você ainda não entrou para a festa, vamos, Junte-se a nós!

Taylor: Tudo bem.

- Enquanto todos sobem os degraus do jatinho, Taylor não se contem a tanta raiva e dá um grande ponta pé nas nádegas reais de Enrique. O garoto em um momento muda sua ausência de reação para o puro ódio depois de ouvir tantas risadas humilhantes não só de suas acompanhantes, mas também, da rua inteira que acompanhou a cena.

Taylor: Tem razão Enrique, agora estou me divertindo HAHAHA.

Enrique: SAIA DAQUI AGORA!

Taylor: Obrigada, com certeza me divertirei muito sem você, boa tarde.

- Enquanto Taylor sai ilesa do local, Enrique se queixa do acontecido com suas nádegas para suas ouvintes enquanto entram no jatinho real. Chegando a entrada as acompanhantes restantes do garoto fazem expressões medonhas e sorrisos malandros voltados para Enrique o qual se assusta e se afasta cada vez até ser encurralado definitivamente pelas garotas.

Bianca: Então... Pode começar a falar o que sabe sobre o campeonato de hoje.

Enrique: Meninas... Podemos brincar de fazer caretas outra hora?

Roseleta: Como foi que as duas palermas ganharam essa rodada?!

- Foco para o restaurante de Oliver, Lizzye se encontra em uma mesa de canto, sua feição está preocupante. Oliver se volta para garota colocando um prato de comida em sua mesa o qual Lizzye não dá a mínima importância. O garoto decidi se sentar na cadeira a frente da menina.

Oliver: Tem certeza que não vai comer?

Lizzye: Desculpa, agora não.

Oliver: A minha intenção só foi te ajudar, não imaginava que ficaria tão desanimada com o que fiz.

Lizzye: Oliver... Será que você podia desfazer o acordo com o New Voices? Só assim eu paro de pensar nisso.

Oliver: Sem problemas, mas a minha condição será vocês ainda continuarem no campeonato.

Lizzye: Mas que fique claro que não vamos receber credito nenhum, vamos ser tratadas como participantes normais de um torneio qualquer!

- É visível a porta do restaurante se abrir e um grupo de pessoas entrar admirando o local adentro, para a surpresa do casal. Enquanto Lizzye parece feliz em ver aquelas pessoas, Oliver se levanta da mesa com uma expressão determinada.

Oliver: Ei! O que eles estão fazendo em meu restaurante? Vou chamar os seguranças.

Lizzye: Espera! Eu os conheço Oliver!

Oliver: Quem são eles afinal?

Lizzye: Pessoal!

All Stars: Lizzye!

Emily: Fomos convidados para participar da fase final do mundial na Rússia.

Michael: E convencemos a Judy a fazer um passeio rápido pela Europa antes de ir pra lá.

Lizzye: MAMÃE!... Cadê ela?!

Steve: Estava lá fora... Falou que precisava tomar ar fresco.

Lizzye: Mas ela está por aqui?!

Michael: Não passou longe.

Oliver: Quero saber o que está acontecendo.

Lizzye: Desculpe Oliver! Pessoal este aqui é Oliver, um amigo meu que conheci por aqui, Oliver estes são os All Stars, A equipe de beyblade dos Estados Unidos.

Todos: Muito Prazer.

Eddy: Desculpa, mas eu vim aqui para comer.

Oliver: Fiquem a vontade, meus empregados prepararão um grande banquete de boas vindas.

Emily: Lizzye, Judy me contou que você está em um torneio musical, é verdade?

Lizzye: É sim, vamos para a segunda eliminatória!

Emily: Meus parabéns e boa sorte.

Lizzye: Obrigada.

Michael: Lizzye, sua mãe está lá fora.

Lizzye: Com licença pessoal

- Lizzye sai do local a procura de sua mãe, não precisou nem de um passo a mais para encontrar Judy em sua direção. No reencontro não pode faltar um forte abraço em frente ao restaurante.

Judy: Lizzye!

Lizzye: Mamãe!

Judy: Estava com tanta saudade de você.

Lizzye: Eu também.

Judy: Como tem passado sem mim?

Lizzye: Está tudo ótimo por aqui, eu e Taylor estamos nos esforçando muito para o torneio, e os All Stars como andam nesses tempos para cá?

Judy: Estamos bem, estou orgulhosa por Max estar na final.

Lizzye: Todos nós estamos.

- Emily se senti intimidada em querer se aproximar em um momento importante em família. Judy percebe a presença da garota ruiva.

Judy: Gostaria de alguma coisa Emy?

Emily: Desculpe interromper a conversa das duas, mas eu só gostaria de te mostrar o projeto que me pediu Judy.

Judy: Deixe-me dar uma olhada.

- Todas observam o projeto detalhadamente, apesar de somente Lizzye estar se fazendo de interessada.

Judy: Parabéns Emily! Com esses detalhes nós reforçaremos as beyblades o triplo do que elas são no momento, porém... Vou ter que encomendar a aparelhagem mais modernizada para o centro de pesquisa.

Emily: Não encomendamos semana passada?

Judy: Sim, mas para esse projeto precisamos encomendar aparelhos muito melhores, em todo o caso, seu projeto já está arquivado Emily, ótimas observações.

Emily: Fico feliz em ter ajudado e desculpem atrapalhar a conversa, já vou indo.

- Ao sair de Emily, Judy se volta para a filha com um rosto aflito. De primeiro momento a garota não entende qual a preocupação de sua mãe, assim a garota pega a mão de sua mãe e tenta ajuda-la.

Lizzye: "Tá" tudo bem mãe?

Judy: Lizzye... Podemos conversar?

Lizzye: E o que estamos fazendo mãe?

Judy: É um assunto um pouco mais delicado o que eu gostaria de te contar...

Lizzye: É tão grave assim?

Judy: Você vai ficar um pouco chateada...

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

CONTINUA EM **Saldo do Passado**

- Bianca e Roseleta

Primeira aparição no episodio 35 Em Roma, Lute Beyblade e última aparição episodio 36 DéJà Vu Tudo de Novo


	13. Saldo do Passado

**Saldo do Passado**

Na Rússia as equipes All Stars e os White Tigers se divertiam muito em um amistoso, porém Lizzye enfrentará uma noticia trágica de sua querida avó Sabrina que estava 3 meses internada no hospital e agora nunca mais voltará, não será nada fácil para Lizzye e outra descoberta; Lorrianne e Sabrina também eram lutadoras de beyblade!

Judy: Lizzye, Podemos conversar?

Lizzye: E o que estamos fazendo mãe?

Judy: É um assunto um pouco mais delicado o que eu gostaria de te contar...

Lizzye: É muito grave?

Judy: Para você é

Lizzye: Eu não fiz nada eu juro!

Judy: Não bronca Lizzye! É a sua avó

Lizzye: A vovó? Eu esqueci totalmente como sou idiota! Eu preciso falar que eu e a Taylor estamos no New Voices! Vou ligar para o hospital agora!

-Quando Lizzye se virou Judy pegou o ombro dela e a virou para frente bem rápido

Judy: Filha, ela não está no hospital

Lizzye: Eu sabia! Minha esperança ainda não tinha morrido! Eu sabia que a vovó voltaria para casa! Vou ligar para lá

Judy: Lizzye! Me escuta a sua avó não está na casa dela!

Lizzye: Se ela não está em casa e nem no hospital onde ela está?

Judy: Ela...morreu

-Lizzye fica paralisada

Judy: Ela teve uma parada cardíaca, os médicos não podiam fazer mais nada, ela estava em estado crítico eu sinto muito Lizzye foi melhor para ela

Lizzye: O Max já sabe disso?

Judy: Era melhor eu contar a você depois de todos, e Lizzye...

- Judy pega um papel e entrega a Lizzye

Lizzye: Mãe, o que é isso?

Judy: É um comprovante de bens pessoais, antes de morrer sua avó colocou o nome da única pessoa que ela citada no papel iria ter direito a todos os bens dela ou seja, aos 300 mil dólares que ela tinha

Lizzye: É quem é essa pessoa?

Judy: Você Lizzye

Lizzye: Eu?

Judy: Você ainda é menor de idade, então não pode se apoderar por completo desta herança, mas enquanto isso você pode deixar que alguém maior idade tome conta dela, mas é claro que essa pessoa não poderá tocar alternativa é passar a herança para o nome de alguém se não quiser ter essa herança

Lizzye: A vovó deixou alguma coisa para mim sem ser dinheiro?

Judy: Na verdade deixou sim

- Judy pega uma caixa de presente toda embrulhada parecendo que nimguém nunca tocou nela com um papelzinho escrito "Para Lizzye com amor e carinho"

Judy: Isso foi encontrado entre os pertences dela, na caixa ficou bem claro que era para você

- Lizzye ficou calada e pensando e olhando para o presente de sua avó quando de repente ela olha para Judy e fala

Lizzye: Mãe, você disse que se eu quiser posso passar a herança para o nome de alguém não é?

Judy: Sim, por quê?

Lizzye: Não sei o porquê, mas quero que você fique com a herança e reparta com Max e com o papai.

Judy: O que? Lizzye você está doente? São 300 mil dólares! Porque quer passar a herança para mim?

Lizzye: Eu sei que é loucura, mas a única coisa que eu quero da vovó é essa caixa. Vai ser a única lembrança viva que eu terei dela não preciso dessa herança, e também você quer aperfeiçoar a aparelhagem dos All Stars. Quero ajudar essa equipe que me conhece há anos, é egoísmo meu não ajuda-los

- Judy enche os olhos de lágrimas e abraça Lizzye

Judy: Estou muito orgulhosa de você filha

Lizzye: Adorei te encontrar por aqui mamãe, mas... Se importa se eu andar um pouco por ai?

Judy: Vai andar um pouco, você precisa

Lizzye: Até mais tarde

-Emily estava escondida ouvindo toda a conversa e aparece para Judy

Emily: Ela reagiu bem com a notícia, pensei que seria bem pior

Judy: Eu conheço a Lizzye, ela pode estar se dando de forte por fora, mas por dentro ela só está sangrando.

Oliver: Com licença, vocês viram a Lizzye?

Judy: Olá muito prazer eu sou a mãe dela Judy Tate

Oliver: Sou Oliver Polanski muito prazer

- Taylor chega

Taylor: Olá pessoal, quanto tempo Sra. Tate! Alguém viu a Lizzye?

Judy: A Lizzye está andando por ai

Oliver: E não disse para onde iria?

Judy: Ela não está com muitas condições de dizer alguma coisa...

-Lizzye está em um parque por perto sentada em um banco deprimida, até que resolve abrir a caixinha de presente. Ela se depara com uma mini carruagem que tocava música ao abrir. Assim que abre a carruagem estava dentro uma beyblade preta com detalhes em branco e dourado

Lizzye: Ahm? uma beyblade? Porque a vovó me daria uma beyblade?

- Lizzye acidentalmente deixa cair a caixa do presente junto com um envelope de carta então Lizzye se abaixa para pegar, tira a carta do envelope e começa a ler

"Querida Lizzye, sei o quanto estará chocada daqui a alguns dias, mas não se preocupe comigo, estarei bem só quero lhe dizer algumas palavras que sei que reconhece que são de sabedoria para ti; Saiba que eu gostei muito de ter você e o Max como meus netos, de ter ensinado a você tudo que eu sei sobre música, fiz um bom trabalho e sei que um dia serás uma grande cantora e mostrará para o mundo sua voz, seu talento e o que você é capaz de fazer, e ainda mostrará a todos que sonhos se realizam quando você acredita neles e corre atrás não importando se o caminho for longo e as curvas forem confusas e tenho certeza que o Max será um grande lutador de beyblade como sempre sonhou, vocês dois sempre foram unidos e sempre se apoiaram quando tudo ia de mau a pior e peço que continuem sempre unidos assim.

Sua avó Lorianne e eu temos um grande orgulho de vocês dois; falando em beyblade você deve estar se perguntando sobre a beyblade que eu te dei, Quando eu tinha sua idade Lorianne me deu essa beyblade ela além de cantora lírica jogava beyblade também! Então eu comecei a jogar beyblade e peço a você que cuide muito bem de Thelxiepialyon, ela é tudo que tenho e é a única lembrança viva que você terá de mim e também de Lorianne, afinal essa beyblade é passada de anos em anos para as grandes mulheres de nossa familia.

Algo me diz que você não aceitará a herança que coloquei em seu nome porque fará algo melhor, como sei também que você não joga beyblade, mas mesmo assim cuide dela como cuida de sua voz te desejo boa sorte e lembresse; Eu sempre estarei contigo cada passo que der.

De sua amada avó

"Sabrina."

- Taylor e Oliver encontram Lizzye no Parque

Oliver: Te procuramos em toda parte, já sabemos de tudo

Taylor: Não fique assim, eu prometo que tudo vai melhorar

Oliver: Sentimos muito, sentimos mesmo

- Oliver e Taylor se atropelavam falando ao mesmo tempo

Lizzye: Gente, calma

Lizzye: Calma pessoal!

Lizzye: CALMAAA DEIXA EU FALAR

- Todos calam a boca

Lizzye: Eu já "superei" fiquem tranquilos

Oliver e Taylor: Já?

Lizzye: Pensaram que eu iria ficar a minha vida inteira se lamentando por minha avó ter ido para um lugar bem desconhecido?

Taylor: Essa é minha Lizzye!

Lizzye: Venha Taylor vamos treinar eu não quero decepciona-las!

-Lizzye fala olhando para o céu

Taylor e Oliver: Elas quem?

Lizzye: Nada, vamos.

Taylor: O que você está fazendo com essa beyblade na mão?

Lizzye: Eu explico no caminho.

Continua em

******Viva e Deixe o Kai******


	14. Arrastando para as trevas

**ARRASTADO PARA AS TREVAS**

Lizzye e Taylor estão em sua jornada diária; Torneio New Voices e fazendo amizade cada vez mais com os Majestics até que surge um fato um tanto quanto perturbador no dia de hoje que não só as perturba, mas também aos garotos

- Lizzye e Taylor chegam à mansão de Oliver acompanhadas de Robert e Johnny

Lizzye: Oliver! Advinha quem está nas finais!

Lizzye: Oliver?

Taylor: Mordomo, onde Oliver está?

Mordomo: A última vez que o vi ele estava com o Sr. Enrique

Lizzye: Por que não pensei nisto antes! Eu já sei onde eles estão

Enrique: Isso está muito bom, continue assim que está ótimo

Oliver: E agora?

Enrique: Está muito melhor! Estou sem palavras para descrever o quanto isso é maravilhoso!

Oliver: Você ainda não viu nada, e quanto isto aqui?

Enrique: Você não tem noção do quanto isso é irresistível!

Oliver: Imagine! Ainda nem consegui chegar ao ponto

- Todos vão para a cozinha e se deparam com uma cena horrenda aos olhos de Lizzye

Lizzye: OLIVER!

- Enrique e Oliver olham assustados para a recepção que não conseguiram notar a um tempo atrás

Lizzye: O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Oliver: Calma Lizzye! Eu posso explicar!

Lizzye: COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?

Oliver: Espera Lizzye

Lizzye: QUANTA CONSIDERAÇÃO NÃO É? NEM PARA ME DEIXAREM UM MISERO WAFFER! GRANDES AMIGOS VOCÊS SÃO!

Oliver: Acalmasse, Estou fazendo muito mais waffers

Lizzye: Pra mim?

Enrique: Oliver só está me fazendo de cobaia

Oliver: Eu precisava testar esta máquina de waffer que o meu pai me deu, já que nunca fiz este tipo de sobremesa na minha vida, então achei que Enrique seria o degustador perfeito até o momento

Enrique: Não precisa ficar chateada, tem pra todo mundo!

Oliver: Esta remessa está fresquinha

Lizzye: OBA! WAFFER!

- Lizzye se senta e começa a comer desesperadamente

Oliver: E então como o Candylye se saiu na eliminatória de hoje?

Taylor: Estamos na final!

Robert: Isso merece uma comemoração, hoje à noite em meu castelo teremos um jantar em homenagem à vitória das garotas!

Taylor: Mas por que um jantar se ainda nem ganhamos o campeonato?

Oliver: Vocês estão na final, por isso merecem a comemoração

Taylor: Oh Céus! Gente rica comemora tudo!

Lizzye: É muita gentileza da parte de vocês, mas...

Johnny: Vocês estão se achando demais, quero um desafio!

Taylor: Desculpe não jogamos beyblade, se você quer desafiar a gente desafie em outra categoria

Johnny: E quem disse que vou perder o meu tempo jogando beyblade com vocês? Hoje no jantar eu vou ficar na bateria e vocês não podem comigo!

Robert: Parece que temos uma banda para o nosso baile!

Lizzye: Desafio aceito Johnny, bem vindo à banda, temporariamente

Johnny: Que seja, agora se me derem licença vou jogar tênis

Taylor: Vai jogar com a máquina que arremessa bolinhas de tênis?

Johnny: Qual o problema?

Taylor: Já que o bonitinho aqui quer desafiar todo mundo, o que acha de ser desafiado?

Johnny: Eu me recuso a jogar tênis com você

Taylor: Então O GRANDE Gladiador de Glasgow vai recusar um desafio?

Enrique: Acho que esta briga vai longe

Oliver: E vai mesmo

Johnny: Quer tanto um desafio? Pois bem, vou fazer o favor de mostrar o gosto da derrota, com muito prazer

Taylor: Vamos ver quem vai sair perdendo

- Os dois saem discutindo

Enrique: Eles são tão estranhos... Hei o que é aquilo no jardim?

Oliver: Onde?... Não tem nada no jardim

Robert: Você está se equivocando um pouco Enrique

Enrique: Mas eu vi alguma coisa, parecia uma mão!

Robert: Vocês andam bebendo muito do chá de Gustav, eu ficava deste jeito quando bebia todos os dias no chá da tarde

Enrique: ALI! ALI! ELE ESTÁ NO ARBUSTO!

Robert: Desisto em compreendê-lo

Enrique: NÃO ROBERT! NÃO VÁ PARA FORA! ELE VAI TE PEGAR!

- Robert sem ouvi-lo sai de trás das vidraças da copa que o levam até o "humilde quintal" com direito a chafariz e vários canteiros a serem explorados

Oliver: Acalme-se Enrique, Receio que esteja falando do nosso novo jardineiro

Enrique: Então tem mesmo alguém no jardim?

Oliver: Papai me disse que hoje seria o primeiro dia dele

Enrique: Que alivio, não estou vendo coisas

Oliver: Meus waffers se igualam aos de Las Vegas Lizzye?

Lizzye: Não mesmo, por que isso está uma coisa de outro mundo! Mas acho melhor parar por aqui

Enrique: Aonde você vai?

Lizzye: Preciso desenhar as roupas para as finais, Ainda bem que a banda tem duas integrantes, senão eu estaria ferrada com a máquina de costura

Oliver: Mas antes, tem uma coisa que você vai adorar no quarto andar

Lizzye: O que?

Oliver: Se recorda do dia em que você me prometeu ajudar a fazer o meu próprio Louvre?

Lizzye: Lembro sim

Oliver: Eu fiz uma belíssima compra na loja de artesanato, comprei várias tintas, várias telas de diversos tamanhos, podíamos até ler Shakespeare já que o quarto andar é toda a biblioteca

Lizzye: Não acredito!

Enrique: Acho que essa é a hora que eu sumo...

- Enrique vai para o quintal com seus passos silenciosos

Oliver: O que acha de pintarmos a tarde toda?

Lizzye: Vai me atrasar pra caramba na confecção, mas... Vou adorar!

Oliver: Então vamos, espero que tenha trazido roupas velhas

Lizzye: Não tem problema, minha mãe não vai lavar a roupa mesmo HAHA

- Começa o primeiro tempo do jogo, Taylor sai vitoriosa

Johnny: Não é justo!

Taylor: Como assim não é justo?

Johnny: Melhor de três

Taylor: Tabom, tabom

- Taylor continua invicta

Johnny: Melhor de cinco

Taylor: Estou cansada de brincar com um amador como você

Johnny: VOCÊ VAI VER QUEM É O AMADOR!

- Johnny está dando o melhor de si, mas Taylor apesar de cansada ainda continua na vitória

Johnny: Preciso descansar

- Johnny se joga com tudo no gramado

- Taylor se joga ao lado dele

Johnny: Odeio admitir... Mas, você é muito boa

Taylor: Obrigada, meu pai era jogador profissional

Johnny: Sério? Ele se aposentou como jogador profissional?

Taylor: Não, ele morreu

Johnny: ... Eu sinto muito

Taylor: Não precisa, a única coisa que ele prestava era no tênis

Johnny: Ele te ensinou a jogar assim?

Taylor: Infelizmente ensinou...

Johnny: Por que infelizmente?

Taylor: Olha... É uma longa estória, não quero que você se sinta entediado com o meu passado infernal

Johnny: Não tenho nada para fazer, posso ouvir a sua "estória infernal" a tarde inteira

Taylor: É que eu... Não gosto de falar disso...

Johnny: Hei, se você lançou na roda agora você fala, sabia que guardar sentimentos não é bom para a saúde?

Taylor: É por isso que você fala tanta besteira sem pensar e esquenta tanto a cabeça que nem percebe?

Johnny: Finalmente algum ser de "inteligência" o bastante percebeu o meu ponto de vista, mas chega de falar de mim, anda põe pra fora

Taylor:... Tudo começa com a minha família; Meus pais são profissionais nomeados no tênis em Los Angeles. Depois da morte do meu pai quando eu tinha 7 anos minha mãe me fez jurar em cima do caixão dele que eu passaria o resto da minha vida me dedicando ao tênis, só por que ela achava que eu tinha que jogar para representar o nome da família, dizia que era o meu "dom" a ser aproveitado.

Só que eu sempre fui do tipo que não gosta das coisas mais fáceis, acho mais legal fazer algo que precise tomar o seu tempo, a sua mente, um sacrifício que crie uma espécie de etapa na sua vida e que no final de tudo possa finalmente gritar para o mundo inteiro; eu finalmente consegui.

Foi ai que me encontrei com o skatebording... Mas para a minha infelicidade minha mãe nunca aceitaria a sua "princesinha" andando de calças rasgadas para treinar com os moleques da rua, depois aparecer em casa com arranhões e machucados no final do dia. Isso criou tanta confusão entre a gente que fui obrigada a morar com os meus avôs paternos em Las Vegas, pelo menos os meus avôs não me fazem tirar a roupa quando chego em casa para conferir se eu tenho algum roxo comprovando que eu andei de skate o dia inteiro.

Mas apesar de tudo, conheci uma garotinha de cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros, com os olhos mais verde claros que eu já vi. Aquela menina não parava de cantar do lado da minha casa. Um dia eu me enchi tanto de ouvir aquela vozinha aguda de criança dia e noite aprendendo a cantar italiano que resolvi levar o meu teclado e mostrar algumas coisas que aprendi nas aulas particulares que o meu pai pagava de vez em quando. Não só ganhei uma vizinha, ganhei uma colega de classe, uma colega de banda e acima de tudo, nunca achei que pudesse ganhar uma irmã aquela altura do campeonato. Espero que esteja feliz por ouvir toda a minha "baboseira infernal".

Johnny: E você nunca pensou em voltar para a sua mãe?

Taylor: Por que eu voltaria? Para começar todas as brigas de novo?

Johnny: Mas ela deve estar se sentindo sozinha em outra cidade não acha?

Taylor: Eu deveria me importar tanto assim com ela depois de tudo isso?

Johnny: Mas ela é a sua mãe Taylor, você podia honrar um pouco esse esporte que faz parte da sua família

Taylor: Eu não honro obrigações, não sou da realeza

Johnny: Sendo da realeza ou não... Me escuta; eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos fúteis, mas qualquer dia desses fale com a sua mãe nem se for para gritar com ela, ponha para fora tudo que senti até mesmo xingamentos se necessário, tenho certeza que você se sentiria bem melhor e sua mãe, é provável que vocês começassem a entender as atitudes tanto as dela, mas também as suas que fizeram vocês se afastarem tanto

Taylor: Tem razão Johnny, guardo isso há anos e agora estou bem melhor

Johnny: Não lhe disse que ficaria melhor?

Taylor: Pelo menos nisso você tem razão

Johnny: Me prometa que vai falar com a sua mãe?

Taylor: Prometo... E obrigada, nunca pensei que você fosse uma pessoa tão legal de conversar a tarde toda

Johnny: Ás vezes as pessoas me levam a mau, na verdade sempre HAHAHA

Taylor: HAHAHA

Johnny: Espera, nós estamos conversando a menos de 15 minutos

Taylor: Você me entendeu

Johnny: Agora que descansamos, é bem provável que esteja falando asneiras

Taylor: Asneiras?

Johnny: Eu duvido que ande tão bem assim de skate

Taylor: Quer apostar?

Johnny: Não arrisco em algo que desconheço, mas me mostre do que é capaz, talvez eu aposte em você numa próxima

Taylor: ...Tem alguma piscina vazia por aqui?

Johnny: Piscina vazia?

Taylor: O chão é parecido com uma pista de skate, DÃ

Johnny: Acho que deve ter alguma na área de lazer, vamos para a ala oeste

- Robert e Enrique estão curtindo a paisagem no jardim

Enrique: Está sabendo quem é a nova jogadora de beyblade do pedaço?

Robert: Quem seria?

Enrique: A nossa amiguinha... Lizzye Tate

Robert: O que? Mas como?

Enrique: Um passarinho verde me contou que a avó doente de Lizzye entregou a sua beyblade a ela antes de falecer por meio de uma carta

Robert: Compreendo...

Enrique: O que acha de uma volta fora da mansão?

Robert: Fico grato com o convite, mas vou ficar por aqui

Enrique: Você devia sair mais sabia? Não é legal um cara de 16 anos passar o dia inteiro jogando xadrez

- O celular de Enrique começa a tocar, Enrique atende o celular

Enrique: Alô?

Pegasors: Olá senhor Enrique, espero não estar incomodando o senhor com esta ligação **[Pegasors; Criado de Enrique]**

Enrique: Pode falar Pegasors

Pegasors: Alguns rapazes vieram até a mansão a sua procura, por algum acaso o senhor agendou visitas para esta manhã?

Enrique: Não sei do que está falando, mas não agendei nada para hoje e se por algum acaso alguém me procurar, diga que estarei fora o dia todo

Pegasors: Direi

Enrique: Obrigado, Boa tarde

- Enrique guarda o celular

Robert: Eu estou jogando xadrez agora por acaso?

Enrique: Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer

Robert: Diga-me qual o propósito de todo esse interrogatório com o meu jogo de xadrez?

Enrique: Eu que te pergunto, qual é o problema com o dia inteiro no jogo de xadrez, ou treinando beyblade ou ficando no castelo entediado com as visitas chatas ou...

Robert: O que quer de mim ora?

Enrique: Não pense que estou te atormentando caro Robert, mas sou seu amigo antes de tudo

Robert: Não quero a sua vida de regalias

Enrique: Viu só?

Robert: O que houve agora?

Enrique: Se eu pudesse abrir a sua cabeça com toda a certeza encontraria um daqueles manuais de etiqueta e boas maneiras de uns... Dez séculos atrás

Robert: Está sendo um tanto frívolo com esta observação** [Frívolo; desprezível] **

Enrique: Viu só! Viu agora?

Robert: Não me faça deixar-me escapar um palavrão de meus lábios!

Enrique: Quem diz "frívolo" hoje em dia?

Robert: Pode-me dizer qual o fundamento desta conversa?

Enrique: Estou tentando dizer é o que é a vida pra mim, e a vida que eu pretendo levar não é só acordar, cumprir as tarefas da manhã esperando receber algum reconhecimento ou recompensa melhor do que um simples "obrigado" ou "não fez mais do que sua obrigação", levar uma vida séria e digna de aplausos para os que veem de fora e no final do dia se divertir como de costume, sem nada planejado ou sem alguma ideia melhor de como se divertir

Robert: E o que mais lhe frustra tanto neste mundo tão complexo?

Enrique: E se fosse o seu último dia? Estaria feliz de morrer com a vida que teve?

Robert: Francamente Enrique...

Enrique: Não precisa responder só escuta; o juízo não é fazer as coisas certas nas horas certas, juízo é quando saber fazer as coisas erradas nas horas certas

Robert: Primeiro fala o significado de vida, depois fala de juízo, não suporto lições de moral, já basta as éticas das quais os meus pais e criados insistem em me informar sendo que eu já sei de todas elas!

Enrique: Seja como quiser, só espero que a minha vida não seja toda essa chatice e encheção de saco que os adultos e você acham bacana

Robert: Quer dizer que gostaria de ser o Peter Pan beijoqueiro para sempre?

Enrique: Não deixa de ser uma boa definição, mas agora falando a sério...

- Lizzye e Oliver chegam ao quarto andar, Lizzye se impressiona com o tamanho exagerado de uma biblioteca toda pintada de branco, sendo preenchida com as cores vibrantes das capas de livros presentes em cada parte das estantes, o recinto também abrigava gárgulas brancas para finalizar o charme da impressionante biblioteca nunca vista aos olhos daquela garota

Oliver: Aqui estamos, bem vinda a biblioteca da família Polanski

Lizzye: Eu nunca vi uma biblioteca tão... Tão

Oliver: Tão?

Lizzye: TEM LIVROS ATÉ O TETO!

Oliver: Incrível não?

Lizzye: Quantas estantes será que tem?

Oliver: 20 mil, Se não me falha a memória

Lizzye: É muita coisa, não acha?

Oliver: Esta biblioteca ocupa o andar inteiro, é compreensível este número

- Oliver tranca a porta de entrada

Lizzye: É uma boa ideia trancar a porta a chave?

Oliver: Não quero nenhuma intromissão nesta tarde tão produtiva a qual teremos hoje

Lizzye: Você é quem sabe

Oliver: Venha, quero lhe mostrar os tons pastel

Robert: Admiti que estava dizendo calúnias em toda essa meia hora de conversa?

Enrique: Não, não! A sério, você já se apaixonou um dia?

Robert: Ora, tenho 16 anos, como poderia dizer não a esta questão tão, tão... Humanoide

Enrique: O que sente?

Robert: Sentir?

Enrique: Não me diga que não consegue sentir nada?

Robert: Bem... O amor é a única loucura de um sábio e a única sabedoria de um tolo sendo assim...

Enrique: Hei, hei! Recitar frases de Shakespeare não vale!

Robert: Eu sinto calafrios... Somente

Enrique: Puxa, pode admitir você nunca se apaixonou

Robert: O amor é o elo mais fraco que se pode ter no coração de um cavaleiro, nem a mais poderosa criatura de um reinado poderia afastar uma paixão tão ardente e tão verdadeira quanto a vossa, posso me equivocar e podem me chamar de desvairado se eu surtar ouvindo a sua voz angelical ecoando em minha mente sem proposito, mas só de relembra-la me reconforta a alma

Enrique: O que?

Robert: Se ao menos minha alma estivesse salva, salva em tuas asas, eu poderia andar no caminho escuro para que me tocasse com seu amor, Meu coração amoroso perdido na escuridão... Revele para mim meu nome verdadeiro...

Enrique: Tabom, tabom eu já entendi, desculpe ter duvidado de você

Robert:... Scheiße! O que eu disse? [ **Scheiße ; merda em alemão ]**

Enrique: Robert, você está bem?

Robert: ... Claro que estou bem! Kahle Sal! **[ Kahle Sal; ** **porra em alemão ]**

Enrique: Por que você está mais pálido que o normal, Me xingando e suando tanto?

Robert: Nada, não estou te xingando é linguagem de expressão, Enrique me prometa que nunca vai contar a ninguém sobre isso

Enrique: Fica tranquilo, eu não sei falar alemão mesmo

Robert: Não! Você não contará a ninguém sobre o que disse... realmente

Enrique: Como quiser coração de pedra, eu não conto

Robert: Ótimo

Enrique: Só não me deixe curioso... Você deve gostar de alguém para dizer tantas coisas assim, não é?

Robert:... Bem é que eu como eu disse... Aprecio anjos

Enrique: Anjos? Que tipo de anjos?

Robert: Você sabe, aquelas que cantam, gostam de música, tem a inocência e sua devida sofisticação e assim por diante...

Enrique: E quem seria este anjo que tanto fala?

Robert: Está muito longe para ser alcançada

Enrique: Não quero estatísticas, quero nomes

Oliver: Adorei este tom de azul, o que achou Lizzye?

Lizzye: É bonito mesmo

Oliver: Pensei que me ajudaria com o meu Louvre

Lizzye: Se acha que eu não estou te ajudando, então veja o que eu fiz

- Lizzye expõe a visão de Oliver um quadro retratando o plano americano de Oliver vestindo sua honrada armadura mais detalhada e melhorada, ao lado está sua fera bit real Unicolyon **[Plano Americano;** **Enquadramento do personagem da cabeça até acima dos joelhos ou acima da cintura,**** muito**** utilizado no cinema e fotografia] **

Oliver: Mas que belíssima obra-prima Lizzye! Este aqui vai para a minha cabeceira

Lizzye: Espertinho

Oliver: Como conseguiu a cópia tão idêntica e melhorada da minha armadura? E da Unicolyon?

Lizzye: Isso não é nada, eu desenhei alguns modelos das armaduras otimizadas dos Majestics aqui na minha past...

- Oliver tira o rascunho detalhado com designs rústicos e cores vivas das armaduras da equipe Majestic da mão de Lizzye

Lizzye: NÃO OLHE! ESTÁ HORRIVEL!

Oliver: Está brincado comigo? Se colocasse isto em uma exposição, seria a atração da noite, sem dúvidas

Lizzye: Que exagero!

Oliver: Pode ter certeza que sim, vamos começar o quadro artístico da equipe Majestics

Lizzye: Eu vou te ajudar, só quero ver uma coisa

Oliver: O que acha de abrirmos uma exposição? Eu falo com o meu pai, ele vai adorar ver os meus quadros sendo apresentados uma semana no Louvre... Uma semana não, um mês!...LIZZYE! Está me ouvindo?

Lizzye: Sim, sim estou te ouvindo

Oliver: Posso saber o que está lendo?

Lizzye: Não é nada de mais, só um dicionário

Oliver: Por que você está interessada com um dicionário quando se tem Tchecov na estante? **[Anton Pavlovitch Tchecov; ****médico, dramaturgo e escritor russo****]**

Lizzye: Eu só queria saber o que é Thelxiepia

Oliver: Parece algo mitológico...

Lizzye: Eu já procurei em tudo quanto é canto e não acho nada sobre este nome

Oliver: Talvez algum livro sobre mitologia grega lhe ajude

Lizzye: Tem algum desses por aqui?

Oliver: Devem estar naquela segunda estante à direita, ao lado do quadro de Napoleão

- Lizzye observa atentamente a estante interminável de livros

Lizzye: Tem razão, têm vários aqui

Oliver: Pegue um que lhe agrade, mas por favor leia depois temos muito que trabalhar ainda

Lizzye: Oliver, você acredita em suposições?

Oliver: Se elas forem boas, por que não acreditar

Lizzye: E se elas forem ruins?

Oliver: ...Não é de bom agrado, mas não é certo ignora-las

Lizzye: É que eu acho muito estranho a minha avó ter morrido do nada

Oliver: Ela teve um ataque cardíaco Lizzye

Lizzye: Mas por que ela me escreveu uma carta dizendo que iria morrer se ela morreu de repente de um ataque cardíaco? Isso não faz sentido

Oliver: Ela já estava adoecida, o ataque na verdade foi uma consequência

Lizzye: Não sei de mais nada... Sinto a falta dela, se eu pelo menos estivesse no hospital quando ela faleceu me sentiria um pouco melhor...

Oliver: ...Vamos descansar um pouco, acho que Shakespeare vai nos animar

Lizzye: HAHA Animar? Tem certeza?

Oliver: Eu sei que não é provável...

Lizzye: Tem uma coisa melhor do que pinceis e livros, pensei que nunca faria isso na minha vida... Você tem balões de aniversario?

Oliver: Quer que eu peça para o meu mordomo buscar?

Lizzye: Se não incomodar, gostaria sim

Oliver: Mas o que você vai fazer com bexigas?

Lizzye: Vai ver o que é diversão de verdade...

Enrique: E então vai ficar ai sem dizer nada?

Robert: Você quer mesmo me encurralar?

Enrique: Seu malandrão, duas ao mesmo tempo? Lizzye e Taylor estão fazendo o estrago na sua cabeça?

Robert: Como pode me caluniar assim deste modo?

Enrique: Eu posso ser tonto, mas não sou burro, e então?

Robert: Está bem... Garotas que sabem cantar sempre me encantaram

Enrique: Sim, continue

Robert: ...Não creio que meus sentimentos sejam tão concretos para que eu tenha tanta certeza do que falo

Enrique: Se demorar todo o tempo do mundo para descobrir os seus "sentimentos", não vai saber o que vale a pena, não me diga que está com medo de chatear alguém?

Robert: Não é isso, só não quero me arriscar em algo que não sei ao certo

Enrique: Você está se apunhalando demais! Tudo seria tão simples se quisesse!

Robert: Que vida singela e sem preocupações

Enrique: Veja aquela pobre criança; está no jardim trabalhando para a família Polanski, mesmo assim não deixa de ter a cara travessa de um menino que está aprontando alguma coisa

Robert: Por algum acaso a família de Oliver andou contratando menores de idade para serviços na mansão?

Enrique: Que eu saiba não

Robert: Então o que um moleque desses está fazendo aqui?

Enrique: E por que ele está escalando os muros da mansão?

Robert: HEI! SEU MALFEITOR O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- O garoto se assusta e escala incrivelmente cada vez mais rápido os muros lisos do local

Robert: Que aberração é aquela?

Enrique: ELE É UM NINJA?

Robert: Vamos, temos que impedir aquele marginal

Enrique: Não devíamos chamar a segurança?

Robert: A segurança daqui é tão útil que nem deram conta de um nanico escalando as paredes! Devemos mesmo confiar no trabalho deles?

Enrique: Vamos ter que estalar?

Robert: Cale a boca e vamos para a escadaria

Lizzye: Strike um!

Oliver: Sinceramente, nunca pensei em me divertir tanto com bexigas e tintas

Lizzye: Se você jogasse amarelo na direita ficaria perfeito

Oliver: Ficou tão...

Lizzye: Psicodélico?

Oliver: Tem razão HAHA

- Lizzye joga uma bexiga d'água misturada com tinta rosa claro na lateral de um grande quadro

Oliver: HAHA está perfeito! Sem ter o trabalho dos pinceis fica melhor ainda!

Lizzye: Este também vai para a sua cabeceira?

Oliver: Não, vou colocar junto da minha escrivaninha

Lizzye: Acho que não teremos quadros o bastante para uma exposição

Oliver: É mesmo... Mas nós estamos nos divertindo, isso que importa

Lizzye: Fico feliz por você entender o significado de arte

Oliver: É, eu aprendi com a melhor artista que eu já conheci

Lizzye: Artista nada, eu nem sou artista!...

Oliver: O que foi Lizzye? O que está olhando?

- Lizzye se aproxima da sacada em direção à cortina temendo algo

Oliver: Viu alguma coisa?

Lizzye: Eu não sei... Parece que eu vi a cortina se mexer

- Lizzye analisa a cortina vistoriando o que há por atrás dos tecidos, mas não encontra nada

Oliver: Eu lhe disse que não tinha nada

Lizzye: Mas eu vi alguma coisa!

Enrique: Eu não aguento mais subir tanta escada

Robert: Pare de resmungar e continue andando

Enrique: Eu sempre falei para Oliver instalar um elevador, mas ele não me escu...

- Robert faz um gesto de atenção com sua mão para Enrique se calar

Robert: Está ouvindo isso...

Enrique: Parece uma garota gritando...

Robert e Enrique: Lizzye!

Enrique: Eles estão no quarto andar

Espião: CALE A BOCA GAROTA

Lizzye: O QUE VOCÊ QUER?

Espião: Entregue o que é nosso de direito!

Lizzye: SOLTA ELE PRIMEIRO!

Espião: Cale a boca e entregue logo as suas beyblades

Lizzye: O QUE?

- Robert e Enrique chegam à biblioteca, porém a porta está trancada

Enrique: O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AI?

Lizzye: ENRIQUE SOCORRO!

- O espião vendo que iria ser encurralado observou um pedestal de velas próximo e o jogou no chão para sua saída pela janela, às chamas começam a invadir os arredores

Robert: Que cheiro é esse?

Lizzye: FOGO, FOGO!

Enrique: SAIAM PELA JANELA, VAMOS PEGAR VOCÊS LÁ EM BAIXO

Lizzye: NÃO DÁ!

Oliver: NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR AS TINTAS AO ALCANCE DO FOGO! ABRA A PORTA RÁPIDO!

- Lizzye tenta abrir a porta, mas acaba se lembrando de que Oliver havia trancado a porta

Lizzye: VOCÊ PODERIA ME AJUDAR COMEÇANDO COM A CHAVE?

- Oliver dá um último suspiro antes de cair desmaiado no chão

Lizzye: OLIVER ACORDA POR FAVOR!

- Lizzye dá tapas de leve na face de Oliver. Os garotos tentam ao máximo quebrar a porta com ponta pés e socos, mas de nada adianta seus esforços

Enrique: Se continuarmos aqui eles vão queimar lá dentro

Robert: Quanta tolice a minha!

Enrique: O que?

Robert: Pegue a sua beyblade, mire nas dobradiças

- A porta cai de cima para baixo como um portão medieval, assim que entram ao cômodo de fogaréu veem Lizzye e Oliver desacordados

Robert: Fique com o Oliver, eu cuido da Lizzye

Taylor: Ai, que nojo! Você está com lodo na sua roupa!

Johnny: Foi você que me puxou para aquela piscina maldita cheia de musgo!

Taylor: Eu não queria me sujar sozinha HAHA

Johnny: Eu devia... Sua idiota!

Taylor: Devia o que? Foi você que me desafiou pra começo de conversa

Johnny: E você tinha que andar de skate justo naquela piscina?

Taylor: Foi a única piscina vazia que achamos, se você não quisesse andar no meu skate não ficaria todo imundo e NÃO TERIA QUEBRADO ELE COM O SEU PESO DE ELEFANTE!

Johnny: Se o meu peso é de elefante, logo o seu deve ser de baleia

Taylor: VOCÊ QUEBROU O MEU SKATE SEU VANDALO!

Johnny: Fique quieta, vamos achar algum mordomo imprestável que nos empreste alguma toalha

- Robert e Enrique correm apressados quase esbarrando em Taylor e Johnny para deitarem os corpos desanimados no gramado do jardim

Johnny: O que está acontecendo?

Taylor: OLHA! O ANDAR DE CIMA ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO!

Enrique: Chamem os bombeiros

- Depois de escutar muita gritaria e observar alguns vultos durante um tempo Lizzye acorda no hospital com Johnny e Taylor ao seu lado

Lizzye: Hum? Onde estou?

Taylor: Johnny avise os garotos, a Lizzye acordou!

Lizzye: O que foi?

Johnny: Você desmaiou por ter inalado muita fumaça no incêndio

Lizzye: Incêndio? Que incêndio?

Johnny: Era só o que faltava, agora a menina está com amnésia

Taylor: Você e Oliver estavam na hora, Enrique e Robert tiraram vocês de lá

Lizzye: Onde Oliver está?

Taylor: Ele já acordou está repousando na sala ao lado

Lizzye: Preciso velo

Johnny: Se eu fosse você não abriria a porta

- Assim que Lizzye abre a porta vê uma porção de repórter de frente para sua porta tentando entrevista-la, correspondendo à ação, a reação de Lizzye foi bater a porta rapidamente na cara de quem fosse

Johnny: Eu avisei

Lizzye: Todo mundo sabe?

Taylor: Seu irmão e os seus pais ligaram desesperados para terem noticias suas, eu disse que quando você acordasse você ligaria, até o Brendon ligou para saber de você!

Lizzye: ... Ai, minha cabeça

Taylor: Deita um pouco e descanse assim que der uma tranquilizada lá fora eu chamo Oliver pra cá

Lizzye: Não consigo me lembrar de nada

Taylor: Não precisa lembrar nada, deite e relaxe, daqui a pouco o médico te dá alta e a gente sai daqui

Lizzye: Tabom

Taylor: Eu só vou buscar alguma coisa para comer, fique aqui que eu já volto

Johnny: Boa noite

- Assim que Taylor deixa a sala, Lizzye deita e começa a sonhar que está em uma floresta negra cheia de neve...

FIM DO CAPITULO

CONTINUA EM

VIVA E DEIXE O KAI


	15. Viva e Deixe o Kai

**VIVA E DEIXE O KAI**

Depois do susto envolvendo Lizzye e Oliver, os Majestics e as garotas vão até o castelo de Robert com a intenção de acalmarem as coisas e descontrair um pouco, mas infelizmente nem sempre alguns fatos podem ser evitados.

* Baseado no episodio 43 "Viva e Deixe o Kai", lembrando que a intenção é Acrescentar, por mais que todas as cenas do episódio inteiro não apareçam.

- Lizzye deita e começa a sonhar que está em uma floresta negra repleta de neve. Descalça e com um vestido folgado todo branco, caminha sem rumo determinado até ouvir uma voz de fundo.

Voz: Elizabeth...

Lizzye: Quem me chama?... Espera, eu conheço essa voz...

Sanguinex: Olá Elizabeth

Lizzye: Olha, eu sei que ficamos amigos, até um pouco mais íntimos, mas quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar para vocês PARAREM DE ENTRAR NOS MEUS SONHOS!

Lupinex: Então é assim que nos trata por estarmos preocupados com a sua saúde?

Lizzye: ... O que vocês querem?

Zomb: Não leve para o lado pessoal, só viemos aqui para saber como está depois de ontem

Lupinex: Soubemos de tudo

Lizzye: Quem contou a vocês?

Lupinex: Sabemos de muitas informações, informações que nem consegue suspeitar

Zomb: Mas nos conte, como está depois de todo o transtorno?

Lizzye: Com dor de cabeça, mas estou bem obrigada por perguntarem... Ainda não me convenceram de que estão aqui para perguntarem como estou

Cenotaph: Você é bem inteligente garotinha

Sanguinex: Tome cuidado

Lizzye: Com o que?

Lupinex: Com si mesma

Sanguinex: Você ainda precisa descobrir o que te motiva Elizabeth

Zomb: O que faz você ser realmente o que você é

Cenotaph: Mas é claro que para você será muito mais fácil

Lizzye: Não entendo...

Cenotaph: Tome nota, não podemos dizer mais nada

Lizzye: Quando os monstrengos aqui estão interessados em batalhar com alguém vocês falam com todas as letras o que querem, agora para me ajudar que é bom nada?

Zomb: Está na hora!

Sanguinex: Foi um prazer reencontra-lá Elizabeth, nos vemos em sonhos

Lizzye: Não, não, não! Nos meus sonhos não!

- Após o sumiço dos Dark Blades Lizzye fica assustada com a visão em sua frente de um homem todo de preto e acorda atordoada

Oliver: Lizzye?!

- Lizzye ao se deparar com Oliver em sua frente para seu conforto e proteção se encontra em um abraço profundo.

Oliver: Você está suando demais, vou chamar uma enfermeira

Lizzye: Eu estou bem, só tive um sonho sem sentido

Oliver: SÃO ELES NOVAMENTE?!

Lizzye: Está tudo Oliver, eles não me perturbaram

Oliver: O que eles queriam desta vez?

Lizzye: Só disseram para eu tomar cuidado, comigo mesma...

Oliver: Observação sem nexo

Lizzye: Chegou faz tempo?

Oliver: Faz pouco tempo, estava observando você dormir

Lizzye: E por quê?

Oliver: Não queria te deixar sozinha já que todos estão lá fora

Lizzye: Eu sinto muito que tenha acontecido tudo isso...

Oliver: Fique tranquila, a minha biblioteca está intacta comparando o que realmente poderia ter acontecido, como está mon ange?

Lizzye: Estou bem não se preocupe, só queria te ver e perguntar se está tudo bem com você

Oliver: Estou bem agora que estou com você, obrigado

Lizzye: É meio incomodo de tocar neste assunto, eu só quero saber algumas coisas; lembra o que aconteceu ontem?

Oliver: Tudo começou por causa daquele ladrão que me fez de refém

Lizzye: Pelo menos ele disse o porquê de estar assaltando a gente?

- Enrique entra com o seu gênio "causador" na sala

Enrique: E ai meus enfermos favoritos?! Eu vim com uma boa noticia; os médicos já deram alta para os dois, agora tirem essas roupas de hospital e vamos sair logo daqui!

Oliver: Obrigado amigo, estamos indo

- Enrique sai fechando a porta

Lizzye: E então, lembra o motivo?

Oliver: O motivo eu não sei, a única coisa que me recordo era alguém tapando a minha respiração e fiquei atordoado por causa de um cheiro forte de queimado... Só isso que me recordo

Lizzye: Por que eu não consigo me lembrar de nada?

Oliver: Vamos deixar isso de lado, precisamos ir embora deste lugar Mon ange

Lizzye: Vou trocar de roupa te encontro lá fora

Oliver: Estou te esperando

- Oliver sai da sala. Passado um tempo Lizzye já está pronta para deixar o local, mas Robert entra de repente na sala sem querer ser muito perceptível

Lizzye: Olá Robert, pode entrar

Robert: Não tomarei muito tempo

Lizzye: Tudo bem, eu já vou embora mesmo

Robert: Perdão Lizzye, você não pode sair agora

Lizzye: Como assim? O Enrique me disse que iríamos embora!

Robert: É preciso que você veja isto

- Robert pega o controle próximo de uma mesinha branca combinando com o local de cor harmoniosa e liga a televisão do recinto, parece ser um noticiário local

Âncora do noticiário: O imprevisto ocorreu na tarde de ontem na mansão real da família Polanski. Aparentemente houve uma confraternização envolvendo seis jovens, quatro deles eram; Robert Jurgen, Enrique Giancarlo, Jonathan Mcgregor e Oliver Polanski, são conhecidos como líderes da Europa no esporte nomeado beyblade e também fazem parte de famílias nobres do continente. Duas garotas; Elizabeth Tate e Taylor Grambel, integrantes de uma banda norte-americana com fraca popularidade, porém estão classificadas como fortes candidatas do torneio musical europeu denominado "New Voices" também estavam presentes no acontecimento.

Acreditasse que a causa do incêndio seria um pedestal de velas caído no assoalho da biblioteca. Com toda a distração e badalação da festa é provável que a desatenção de um dos jovens tivesse feito o suporte causar todo o estrago.

Oliver Polanski e Elizabeth Tate estão internados em estado grave no hospital parisiense da classe A.

Aguardando para mais informações.

- Robert vendo a indignação nos olhos verdes vivos de Lizzye desliga a televisão pelo controle remoto

Lizzye: Quem foi o mentiroso que inventou uma noticia dessas?! Todo mundo acha que eu estou morrendo!

Robert: Esta calunia quase foi a ruína do Candylye

Lizzye: Por quê?!

Robert: Brendon me disse que alguns organizadores do New Voices se incomodaram com todo esse transtorno envolvendo duas de suas candidatas

Lizzye: Foi tudo culpa do ladrão!

Robert: É verdade, mas acharam incomodo duas garotas que mal aparecem na mídia de repente serem sujeitadas a um assédio tão grande como este. Se pelo menos vocês fossem as "queridinhas do momento" tudo isso não passaria de mais um motivo para a imprensa divulgar mais e mais o "logotipo" de vocês, sucessivamente os seus superiores teriam vantagem com toda a vulgarização

Lizzye: Então é como se fosse aquele ditado "falem bem ou falem mal, mas falem de mim"?!

Robert: Exatamente, como vocês ainda nem chegaram neste estado de fama, para os encarregados fica complicado apoiar tanto negativismo vindo de duas desconhecidas que estão representando um campeonato deles

Lizzye: ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! EU VOU DESCOBRIR QUEM FEZ ESSA MENTIRA!

Robert: Não é preciso, esta difamação já está sendo desmentida, vocês podem participar da final sem nenhum problema, mas... Tem um porém

Lizzye: O que é agora?

Robert: Sr. Truman me ligou, disse que você precisa mostrar uma bateria de exames comprovando que você está habitada a participar do torneio, caso contrario sua equipe será desclassificada

Lizzye: Não acredito que vou ficar mais tempo presa neste lugar que fede a remédio!

Robert: Não vai demorar muito, logo pela tarde sairemos daqui com toda a certeza

Lizzye: EU NÃO QUERO TOMAR INJEÇÃO!

Robert: Fique calma Lizzye, tudo vai terminar bem eu lhe garanto

Lizzye: EU ODEIO AGULHA! NÃO QUERO INJEÇÃO! TUDO MENOS INJEÇÃO!

Robert: Sei que detesta

- Robert pega delicadamente a mão de Lizzye com a intenção de suavizar a situação

Robert: Mas se confiar em mim, posso lhe assegurar que sairemos daqui em um piscar de olhos, não vai doer nada

Lizzye: Agulhas doem muito!

Robert: Não vão doer se você se acalmar, você é tão sofisticada, além disso tem uma destreza sem igual, uma raridade assim não deve temer de nada neste mundo

- Lizzye consegue receber toda a calma de Robert

Lizzye: Robert... Você diz coisas tão bonitas, você é um poeta?

Robert: Deste modo eu não poderia lhe proteger tão bem como o cavaleiro que sou e que zela por sua segurança

Lizzye: Já sei! Você podia ser psicólogo, por que fala coisas tão bonitas para alegrar as pessoas!

Robert: Eu só faço elogios para quem os merece, você os merece mais do que qualquer um

Lizzye: Você podia elogiar mais o Johnny, assim ele para de ser tão malcriado

Robert: Talvez tenha razão...

Lizzye: Aonde você vai?

Robert: Tem razão, este lugar exala um cheiro incomodo de remédio

Lizzye: Espera! Ainda nem te agradeci

Robert: Por que me agradeceria?

Lizzye: Por tudo... Se não fosse você e o Enrique eu não estaria aqui, eu devo tudo a vocês

Robert: Por mais que não saiba você tem muita sorte

Lizzye: Sei que tenho, Por que eu tenho amigos!

Robert: Este local exala mesmo analgésicos

- A face de incompreensão a qual Lizzye obtém como reação não impede a saída de Robert do recinto. Logo em sua frente Robert encontra Taylor, Johnny e Enrique na sala de espera discutindo em voz alta

Johnny: Vai ser bom para eles entenda de uma vez por todas garota!

Taylor: O que vocês tem na cabeça?! Eles acabaram de sair do hospital!

Enrique: E dai? Eles não estão morrendo, estão?!

Taylor: Vocês só pensam em vocês!

Robert: O que significa toda essa gritaria?

Enrique: Nós queremos fazer o baile hoje à noite no seu castelo, só que ALGUÉM não quer colaborar dizendo que as crianças ainda estão "fragilizadas" o que acha Robert?

Robert: Taylor tem razão, não devemos tomar esta atitude justo agora

Johnny: Mas Robert é no seu castelo! Qualquer coisa é só chamar alguém para socorrer, vai ser divertido!

Taylor: E dai que é no castelo dele? Eles ainda estão abalados com tudo isso! Vocês acham que eles estão totalmente recuperados depois de ontem?

Robert: Essa irresponsabilidade é inadimisivel! Eles precisam repousar, Lizzye fará uma bateria de exames, definitivamente não podemos prosseguir com o baile esta noite

- Taylor vê a amiga parada observando toda a discutição com um olhar incompreensível

Taylor: Lizzye! Que bom ver você fora daquela cama!

Lizzye: Por que estão brigando?

Robert: Por que você não está fazendo os exames?

Lizzye: É que... Eu já acabei

Robert: Ardilosa! Volte para aquela sala imediatamente **[Ardilosa; Mentirosa]**

Lizzye: Eu não quero! Estou enjoada com esse cheiro de remédio!

Robert: Quanto mais adiar, mais tarde sairemos daqui

- Robert empurra Lizzye pelas costas com certo esforço até a sala a qual a garota estava e fecha a porta com a intenção pouco agressiva.

Johnny: Se Robert não quer nenhuma festa em seu castelo, em Glasgow determino que estamos em festa

Enrique: Finalmente concordo com alguma ideia vinda de você

Johnny: Pronto! Espero que agora esteja tudo resolvido

Taylor: Não está nada revolvido!

Robert: Todos irão para o meu castelo, com ou sem o baile assim está decidido!

Johnny: Mas Robert, só queremos um baile para esta noite!

Robert: Vai desrespeitar a minha autoridade?

Johnny: Não Robert...

Robert: Espero que este contratempo já esteja resolvido

- Enrique se volta para Taylor

Enrique: Se não tivéssemos alguém votando contra, estaria tudo ao nosso favor

Taylor: Pelo menos eu penso nos meus amigos

- Enrique se vira com olhar fatal para Taylor

Enrique: O que quer dizer com isso, garota?!

Taylor: Entenda como quiser, moleque

Enrique: Está me dizendo que eu não sei entender o meu melhor amigo?

Taylor: Não, só quis dizer que você não sabe entender ninguém além de você!

Robert: Agora vocês vão se afrontar por esta querela tola?! **[Querela; Discussão]**

Oliver: LIZZYE VOLTE AQUI!

- Não muito distante da briga Lizzye sai correndo despachadamente de Oliver e das enfermeiras logo atrás

Enrique: Escute aqui garota, mesmo que você não entenda, as MINHAS regras prevalecem a tudo, se você fosse mais inteligente me entenderia melhor

Lizzye: EU NÃO QUERO NENHUMA INJEÇÃO!

Taylor: Disponho, prefiro jogar champanhe dentro da sua cueca e pelo jeito nem com isso você aprende

Enrique: Nunca vou aprender

Oliver: POR FAVOR LIZZYE, NÃO QUERO QUE ELAS TE SEDEM!

Taylor: Não me diga, moleque idiota

- Os dois se olham com fogo nos olhos

Robert: Esta discussão já está indo longe demais

Enrique: Só não avanço pra cima de você por que os meus bons modos não permitem bater em garotas

Taylor: Que pena, não tenho esses bons modos

Robert: Parem!

- Taylor em um excesso de raiva avança em direção ao pescoço de Enrique, mas Robert a segura pelo braço bem a tempo da garota não atingir seu objetivo.

Taylor: ME SOLTAAA! ME SOLTAAA!

Robert: Acalmasse madame! Por meus nervos, como ela é forte!

Johnny: O avião já está lá fora?

Robert: O piloto informou que estava a caminho

Johnny: Vamos levá-la para o avião, já devem estar pensado que é uma fugitiva do hospício

- Robert e Johnny com certo sacrifício levam Taylor para fora do hospital. A cena é voltada para Lizzye em frente a um elevador dourado tentando pegar a "próxima estação". Mas o próximo "vagão" não conseguiu chegar a tempo de a enfermeira mal humorada impedir sua fuga.

Enfermeira: Te peguei!

Lizzye: NÃO! EU QUERO IR EMBORA! VOCÊS VÃO ME MATAR!

Oliver: Por favor, mantenham a calma com ela

Enfermeira: Com essa aqui só gás do riso vai resolver

- Oliver com a sua preocupação tentar se aliviar em alguns passos a frente ao encontro de Enrique.

Oliver: Enrique, onde todos estão?

Enrique: Acudindo a encrenqueira

Oliver: Encrenqueira? Nunca o vi tão vermelho, você está bem?

Enrique: Se eu não posso resolver esta historia com minhas mãos, ela verá

Oliver: Deixe-me adivinhar, Taylor não foi?

Enrique: Vou fazer aquela imunda se arrepender diante de meus pés, agora é guerra!

Oliver: Quando a Taylor explode, explode tudo ao seu redor...

Enrique: Preciso de ar fresco

Enfermeira: Vocês estão acompanhando a garotinha loira do quarto 32 não estão?

Oliver: Sim, o que houve?

- Foco para o terraço do hospital, é observado um terreno consideravelmente espaçoso para se colocar 3 ou 4 helicópteros. No céu nítido e azul está pousando ao solo um helicóptero que faz a raiva de Robert florescer ao ponto do garoto se inclinar para cima do piloto que já pousou o objeto voador em segurança.

Robert: O QUE SIGNIFICA ESSA AFRONTA! EU ORDENEI O MEU AVIÃO PARTICULAR!

Piloto: Desculpe Sr. Robert seu pai mandou que buscasse você e seus amigos com o helicóptero

Robert: E AGORA EU ORDENO O MEU AVIÃO!

- Foco para a enfermeira mal encarada e os amigos em frente à recepção luxuosa de branco e dourado do hospital

Enfermeira: O efeito vai passar daqui algumas horas

- A Enfermeira entrega a garota "delicadamente" como um saco de batatas nos braços desprevenidos de Enrique, o garoto recolhe a desacordada Lizzye com um reflexo rápido.

Enrique: O que fizeram com ela?!

Enfermeira: Por enquanto ficará em sono profundo, tenham cuidado quando ela acordar

Oliver: Cuidado?

Enfermeira: Só fiquem atentos

- Após o encontro dos amigos no terraço, todos se aconchegam no helicóptero de Robert com dificuldade.

Piloto: Compreendo que está sendo um pouco incomodo esta superpopulação, mas... São ordens do seu pai

Robert: Então farei com que a próxima ordem de meu pai seja demiti-lo!

Piloto: Por favor, compreenda que a culpa não foi minha!

Robert: Basta, se você não for para um atalho, amanhã estará desempregado!

Piloto: Sim Sr. Robert

Enrique: Já chegamos?

Robert: Acabamos de embarcar!

Enrique: Estou me sentindo um caviar enlatado

Oliver: Taylor você está em cima do meu braço

Taylor: Quanto mais a gente se mexer, mais o espaço fica exprimido aqui

Johnny: Ou será que a culpa é sua por estar acima do peso?

Taylor: Não se esqueça de que você está na janela, pra eu te espremer contra o vidro e fazer você cair lá em baixo é muito fácil

Enrique: Que medo da obesa

Taylor: Acho melhor você calar a boca

Oliver: É melhor todos se calarem, tem gente dormindo

Johnny: Me poupe, agora terei que respeitar o sonho dos outros? E ainda o sonho de uma plebeia?

Oliver: Diz isso por que não é você que está desacordado de tanta agulhada que tomou no braço

Johnny: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Enrique: Já chegamos?

Robert: Estamos quase na metade do percurso

Oliver: Esqueça, não adianta argumentar nada com um ogro

Johnny: Ogros demonstram mais destreza do que um cavaleiro com um pônei saltitante

Enrique: Já chegamos?

Johnny: NÃO CHEGAMOS!

Enrique: Estamos pelo menos depois da metade da viagem?!

Johnny: Veja pela janela e cale-se! Vocês me enojam!

Enrique: Se é assim você devia ter ido com o seu helicóptero

Johnny: Eu estaria muito mais impaciente com a demora

Oliver: É uma pena, pelo menos não te aturaríamos

Johnny: Calem- se! Eu preciso repousar

- Johnny fecha os olhos e cruza os braços fazendo carecas ao se mexer e se remexer no acento desconfortável. Assim que o garoto consegue arranjar uma posição menos incomoda em prol de seu descanso o helicóptero parece estar em "turbulência" fazendo que a reação de susto do garoto seja perceptível para as risadas de todos a bordo, Após as gargalhadas Johnny entende que é a chegada ao destino, após as risadas também é notável o sentimento de ódio na face e nos braços cruzados do rapaz.

Oliver: Lizzye, acorde nós chegamos

Lizzye: Onde estou?

Oliver: Nós já chegamos ao castelo

Lizzye: No meu castelo?

Oliver: Estamos no castelo de Robert

Lizzye: Robert psicólogo?

Oliver: Psicólogo?!

Lizzye: Ele não é psicólogo?

Oliver: Não, ele é nosso amigo

Lizzye: O que é isso?

Oliver: Não mexa, é o esparadrapo

Lizzye: Por quê?

Oliver: É só um curativo, não mexa

Lizzye: Eu me machuquei muito?

Oliver: Só tiraram o seu sangue

Lizzye: O MEU SANGUE?!

Oliver: Foram as enfermeiras

Lizzye: Eu fui pega?

- Lizzye senti um forte pressentimento parecendo sufocador que a faz correr de um canto a outro em histeria.

Lizzye: ME TIREM DAQUI! EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE! EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE!

Enrique: O que há com ela?

Oliver: Ela não vai parar de surtar

Enrique: E ela vai ficar assim pra sempre?

Oliver: Só algumas horas

Enrique: Como será que alguém tão demente assim joga beyblade?

Oliver: Por que está perguntando isso?

Enrique: Curiosidade...

Oliver: Não! Você não vai fazer isso com ela!

- Enrique se volta para a garota que está alguns metros do jardim se misturando com as flores uniformemente beges e vermelhas.

Lizzye: Você está me sequestrando também?!

Enrique: Só quero te ensinar a lutar beyblade

Lizzye: Você não vai me fazer rodopiar!

Enrique: Quem disse que você vai rodopiar?

Lizzye: Você é do mau, todos vocês!

Enrique: E seu te disser que tenho uma maquina de waffer?

Lizzye: Waffer? Onde?!

Enrique: Eu só lhe darei se colaborar em aprender beyblade

Lizzye: ... Vai ter bastante chocolate?

Enrique: Terá muito chocolate, o quanto você quiser

Lizzye: Eu prometo!

Enrique: Primeiramente, o lançador...

Oliver: Isso não vai acabar bem

- Há alguns quarteirões do local está um enorme campo de golfe muito bem caracterizado com uma grama verde pouco pisada e mastros intactos. Ao longe se observa Johnny e Taylor em uma partida.

Johnny: Boa pontaria! Vamos para o outro lado

- Taylor entra no minúsculo carrinho branco

Johnny: Taylor, você odeia tanto assim o Giancarlo?

Taylor: Não quero mais saber daquele moleque chato

Johnny: Ele a desrespeitou tanto assim?

Taylor: Pessoas como ele deviam ficar pobres para aprenderem alguma coisa

Johnny: No caso dele talvez em outra vida

Taylor: Eu não fiquei estressada por ele sempre ter várias garotas intrometidas ao redor dele, afinal ele é lindo e um gato

- Johnny lança um sentimento de estranhamento notável em suas sobrancelhas curvadas acima do nariz e no olhar de lado.

Taylor: Mas tinha que ser as minhas rivais!

- Consequentemente Johnny lança um olhar para cima das pálpebras de revolta e indignação, se volta rapidamente para Taylor.

Johnny: Já devia saber que isso faz parte das artimanhas de "Deuses Gregos"

Taylor: Deuses Gregos?

Johnny: E você não o considera um desta maneira?

Taylor: Gostei desse apelido

Johnny: Pois não devia aceitá-lo desta forma

Taylor: O que foi?

Johnny: Ele é idiota, é de ingênuas como você que ele sustenta toda a sua arrogância e soberba

Taylor: Não posso chamar alguém de lindo?

Johnny: Garota burra! Você não entende nada!

Taylor: Olha só, o sujo falando do mau lavado, você também é o rei da humildade

Johnny: Desisto de te aconselhar alguma coisa! Não preciso receber tanta ignorância de um único individuo!

Taylor: Já que você é tão inteligente, pode-me dizer por que estamos dando voltas já que a bolinha estava por aqui?

Johnny: Você achou por acaso?!

Taylor: Mas ela estava por aqui!

Johnny: Esqueça, vamos começar a partida novamente

Taylor: Nada disso! Agora que eu estava ganhando?!

Johnny: Você está no meu carrinho, logo as ordens são minhas

Taylor: Então ta

- Taylor sai do pequeno carrinho em movimento, assim que Taylor pisa no chão capengando, Johnny para o volante.

Johnny: Não aceita perder?

Taylor: Eu não aceito é injustiça!

Johnny: Sua última chance, ou você vem comigo ou você vai andar tudo sozinha!

Taylor: Andar faz bem, pelo menos não fico do seu lado

Johnny: GRRRR garota idiota

- Johnny dá partida no carrinho, infelizmente o automóvel morre várias vezes.

Taylor: HAHAHA Quem é o idiota agora?

Johnny: EU VOU MATAR O ROBERT! QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER PARA OS SEUS EMPREGADOS CHECAREM OS CARRINHOS TODOS OS DIAS MIMIMI!

Taylor: Para de reclamar e pega a bagagem

Johnny: ESTOU ME SENTINDO UM BURRO CARREGANDO BAGAGEM! SE NÃO FOSSE EU SEMPRE FISCALIZANDO AQUI, ESTE CAMPO ESTARIA UMA BAGUNÇA MIMIMIMI!

- Johnny desce enfurecido descontando toda a sua raiva em um chute no pobre carrinho branco, ao receber a bancada o automóvel vai embora para o horizonte, o acontecimento faz Johnny primeiramente se impressionar e depois se enfurecer.

Johnny: AQUILO SÓ PRECISAVA DE UM DE UM CHUTE?! DE UM CHUTE?!

Taylor: Chora Johnny chora...

- Foco na arena de treinos particular de Robert coberta de armaduras e das cores predominantes vinho e preto.

Oliver: É só jogar na cuia

Lizzye: Estou com medo

Enrique: Lembra-se do que te ensinamos é só fazer o LET IT RIP!

Lizzye: Tudo bem lá vou eu... LET IT RIP!

- No ato desajeitado e despreparado a garota acaba caindo ao chão, os dois amigos não muito distantes correm para acudi-la.

Oliver: Lizzye! Você está bem?

Enrique: Você estava ótima, não precisa chorar

Lizzye: Eu não vou ganhar o meu waffer de chocolate!

- Ao se voltarem para a cuia verificam que a beyblade consegue cambalear na cuia. Com esta vitória os três pulam e festejam.

Oliver e Enrique: VOCÊ CONSEGUIU!

Lizzye: EU CONSEGUI!

Enrique: MAS O QUE É ISSO?

Oliver: ELA ESTÁ DESCONTROLADA!

- A beyblade gira cada vez mais até que perde o controle e vai de um canto a outro do local, como uma forma de defesa os três se escondem atrás das armaduras prateadas aparentemente "seguras".

Lizzye: Acho que eu precisava de um manual

Oliver: Mas como isso é possível?! Por que aquela beyblade está causando tanto tumulto?!

Enrique: Já que não vamos sair tão cedo aqui de atrás... Eu tenho cartas

Lizzye: EU QUERO O MEU WAFFER!... Será que o manual da maquina de waffer funciona?

- Foco para o campo de golfe, Taylor e Johnny caminham exaustos e estressados em rumo para o castelo.

Johnny: O MEU CAMPO DE GOLFE DÁ DE 10x0 NISSO AQUI MIMIMI

Taylor: Johnny cala a boca

Johnny: NINGUÉM LEVA O GOLFE A SÉRIO COMO EU MIMIMI!

Taylor: JOHNNY CALA A BOCA!

Johnny: OLHA ESSA GRAMA! NEM TEM O TRABALHO DE APARAR! ISSO É UMA VERGONHA MIMIMIMI

- Taylor em um ato de crescente fúria dá um tabefe na face de Johnny para fazê-lo parar com seu ato estupido de reclamar.

Taylor: Agora pode calar a boca?

- Johnny fica vermelho com uma expressão abestalhada, consequentemente fica com sua face de menino travesso.

Johnny: Agora você vai ver

- Johnny joga Taylor em suas costas "delicadamente", começando a correr em direção ao castelo.

Taylor: JOHNNY ME SOLTAAA EU VOU VOMITAAR!

Johnny: Ninguém mandou você dar um tapa na minha cara

- Foco para a parte leste do castelo, Robert se encontra em seus aposentos, parece procurar atentamente algo em seu notebook, a atenção do rapaz é quebrada pelas batidas na porta.

Robert: Entre

Alfred: Perdoe a intromissão Sr. Robert, mas os convidados estão a caminho

Robert: Quais convidados está se referindo Alfred?

Alfred: Do baile desta noite

Robert: EU ORDEINEI QUE ESTA NOITE NÃO TERIA NENHUMA COMEMORAÇÃO!

Alfred: Sr. Robert, A embaixada da Escócia não aprovou essa decisão, logo seus pais me encarregaram de organizar este baile às pressas

Robert: ORGANIZARÃO UM BAILE EM PROL DO HERDEIRO MCGREGOR?! Vejo que minhas ordens não são mais validas em nenhum reino!

Alfred: Lamento Sr. Robert, são ordens dos nobres acima de vossa majestade

Robert: Perderei em breve a minha autoridade, começando com o meu nome que não será mais , serei conhecido como Zé Ninguém!

Alfred: Não fique bravo, está noite será divertido a todos eu lhe garanto

Robert: Eu desisto dessa tolice! Viu a ?

Alfred: Negativo Sr. Robert, não há vejo faz horas

Robert: Está bem Alfred, já pode ir

- O mordomo vai saindo aos poucos do quarto, vai saindo com o pressentimento de que se esqueceu de algo, ao olhar para a face de Robert o qual corresponde de maneira rude de costume no olhar e ao mesmo tempo querendo compreender o olhar vago de seu empregado, Alfred deixa escapar um desabafo.

Alfred: Não quero lhe incomodar, mas aproveite bem esta noite, seus amigos vão adorar te ver sorrir, como eu também me sentia feliz ao ouvir a suas gargalhadas quando tinha poucos anos de vida... Não deixe os fatos passarem para sentir falta mais tarde, só gostaria de ver a sua alegria em seus olhos novamente.

Robert: Obrigado Alfred, já pode ir

- Com um pressentimento de que todas as palavras foram em vão o mordomo sai silenciosamente fechando a porta do recinto. Robert pega o seu notebook tentando se apegar a qualquer outra coisa além da conversa a pouco, vasculha o castelo inteiro com sua webcam. Ao olhar para sua arena de treinos vê algo brilhante indo de um canto a outro do local fechado.

Robert: O que é isto?

- Com uma curiosidade arrebatadora, Robert se retira dos aposentos e caminha apressadamente rumo a sua arena particular.

Lizzye: O que eu faço agora?

Oliver: Jogue alguma carta de espadas

Enrique: Como você é inexperiente

Lizzye: Calma! Faz tempo que eu não jogo isso! Espadas!

- A garota arremessa a carta ao chão com um movimento histérico

Lizzye: EU GANHEI A PARTIDA!

Oliver: Espera, você não está mais agindo de forma estranha

- Enrique se volta para Oliver em um cochicho, deixando Lizzye com uma certa curiosidade.

Enrique: Lizzye, o pato faz mu?

Lizzye: ... Quack?!

Oliver: Eu não disse!

Enrique: Sabemos que esta fingindo toda essa loucura

Lizzye: Tabom, tabom eu voltei ao normal

Oliver: Por que fingiu estar louca?

Lizzye: Eu só queria o meu waffer! Seu eu continuasse assim eu teria quantos waffers eu quisesse!

Robert: O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

- Robert veem os três amigos jogando cartas em meio a um "esconderijo" feito com as armaduras de decoração da arena.

Robert: E O QUE É ESTE OBJETO CINTILANTE?!

Lizzye: ROBERT CUIDADO!

- A beyblade se aproxima de Robert em alta velocidade, com prova de seus reflexos rápidos o garoto consegui pegar a beyblade no ar com uma das mãos esticadas absorvendo o impacto destrutivo que o pequeno objeto de metal causaria.

Lizzye: Minha beyblade está salva!

Enrique: Foi tudo ideia deles, eu juro

Robert: Se a palhaçada de vocês já acabou só peço que se arrumem, o jantar começará em breve

Enrique: Mas você não queria nada esta noite?

Robert: Os planos mudaram de ultima hora, saiam logo da minha arena

Oliver: Agora já podemos sair finalmente!

Enrique: Valeu Robert, minhas pernas já estavam formigando

Lizzye: AR LIVREEE FINALMENTE

- Robert os olha hostilmente, mas se volta para Lizzye de uma maneira afetiva.

Robert: Lizzye, vamos aos meus aposentos tenho uma tarefa para você.

FIM DO EPISODIO

CONTINUA EM

PERDENDO O KAI


	16. Perdendo o Kai

**Perdendo Kai**

São as previas do jantar chique no castelo do Robert e previas de confusões também...

- Lizzye entra no suposto quarto de Robert

Lizzye: Posso entrar Robert?

Robert: Fique a vontade

Lizzye: E então?

Robert: Preciso da sua ajuda vamos até o meu closet, já que você é estilista ache algo que fique bem apresentável para esta noite

Lizzye: Vamos ver o que temos aqui; Robert sem ofensas, mas o seu closet não está bacana vamos ver o que eu posso fazer por aqui...

Robert: A propósito, isso aqui é seu

- Robert entrega a beyblade de Lizzye

Lizzye: Como pude me esquecer! Obrigada Robert

- Lizzye observa a beyblade sem reação enquanto Robert vai para o seu "provador"

Robert: Por que pensa tanto?

Lizzye: Falou comigo?

Robert: No que está pensando?

Lizzye: Ainda não sei

Robert: Diga logo o que a aflige

Lizzye: Robert não sei como pode me ajudar mas, como você soube de todos os funcionamentos da sua fera bit? Como foi que aprendeu os pontos fortes ou francos dela?

Robert: Isso é algo que só você descobre Lizzye, beyblade não se segue por fórmulas ou regras que te levam a descoberta é preciso anos e anos para obter algum resultado, não se sinta frustrada se ainda não descobriu nada; O que acha deste?

Lizzye: Laranja nem pensar! Você é branco demais parece até um anêmico, laranja só se for em detalhes, mas não sei se vou conseguir alguma coisa estou com essa beyblade a uns dois dias e não descobri nem como fazer com que ela gire na cuia sem machucar alguém!

Robert: Qual a parte do que eu disse que você ainda não entendeu?...E azul?

Lizzye: Combina totalmente com o seu tom de pele, mas acho que o anfitrião não vai querer usar uma cor que todo mundo usa não é?

Robert: De fato, tem razão

Lizzye: Vermelho vai ficar lindo em você

Robert: Decidi-me, Vou ficar com o de sempre mesmo fico grato com a sua ajuda Lizzye

Lizzye: De nada Rob

Robert: Rob?

Lizzye: Desculpe te chamar assim

Robert: Não foi nada, pode me chamar assim e quer saber um segredo? Todos que jogam beyblade não necessariamente sabem de tudo

Lizzye: Espero que eu pelo menos eu saiba fazer alguma coisa

Robert: Eu tenho vários livros sobre beyblade na minha biblioteca particular se isso lhe ajudar

Lizzye: Estou com um pouco de trauma com bibliotecas, mas já que é por uma boa causa me leve até lá Rob por favor

- Enquanto isso no jardim, Taylor golfa em uma lata de lixo

Johnny: Eu pensei que você estava brincando quando falou que iria golfar

Taylor: ESTÁ ME VENDO BRINCAR DE VOMITAR PALHAÇO?

Johnny: Mas que palavrear hein madame!

Taylor: EU ESTOU VOMITANDO! ESTOU GOLFANDO! EU ESTOU EVACUANDO! EU ESTOU BLAAARG (onomatopéia para vômito)

Johnny: Eu vou chamar algum mordomo do Robert para te socorrer

Taylor: NADA DISSO! VOCÊ VAI FICAR AQUI COMIGO!

Johnny: E ficar com ânsia por ver você golfar na minha frente?

Taylor: DA PRA VOCÊ TER PELO MENOS O BOM SENSO DE FICAR AQUI COMIGO? BLAAARG

Johnny: Daqui a pouco sou eu quem vai golfar

Taylor: ESPERO QUE SIM

- Taylor se deita no gramado

Johnny: Você está muito pálida...Se sente melhor agora?

Taylor: Depois de ter colocado o meu almoço pra fora melhor impossível!

Johnny: Se apoie no meu ombro, vou te levar para dentro

Taylor: Você não está satisfeito em me ver golfar o meu almoço? Quer me ver golfar a minha alma?

Johnny: EU NÃO VOU TE FAZER GOLFAR DROGA! Só quero te ajudar anda, se apoia no meu ombro

- Taylor se apoia no ombro de Johnny com carão

Taylor: Está me apertando Johnny!

Johnny: Cala a boca que eu estou te levando

Taylor: Isso é jeito de falar comigo moleque?

Johnny: Agora a plebeia quer agir como dama?

Taylor: Quer saber, não preciso da sua ajuda obrigada

- Taylor se solta de Johnny e começa a andar cambaleando até que cai rapidamente

Johnny: Isso que dá ser tão teimosa

Taylor: E estou falando com a perfeição por acaso?

- Johnny se zanga

Johnny: FIQUE SABENDO QUE NADA DISSO TERIA ACONTECIDO SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE DADO UMA TAPA NA MINHA CARA!

Taylor: Nada disso teria acontecido se você não usasse a sua boca para reclamar tanto!

Johnny: GRRRRR

- Johnny sai andando zangado

Taylor: O cavaleiro não aceita ouvir a verdade?

Johnny: Prefiro ignorar o que VOCÊ considera como verdade

Taylor: Qual o seu problema? Se não aguenta mais me ouvir por que está sempre andando comigo agora?

Johnny: Não te interessa

Taylor: Grande resposta!

Johnny: VOCÊ É A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE EU POSSO CONVERSAR REALMENTE... Eu posso falar o que penso e você aguenta ouvir tanta coisa vindo de mim. Nenhum de meus mordomos nunca escutou tantos xingamentos e tanta incompreensão minha tanto quanto você escuta nesses dias, nem mesmo os meus pais tem tempo ou tiveram tempo para me entenderem. Falo com agressão muitas vezes, mas só você é capaz de interpretar isso como algo cômico e bom o bastante que não te atingi já que toda essa grosseria consegue atingir os outros sempre que abro a minha boca. Não te conheço muito bem, mas depois de tudo isso você ficou especial para mim.

- Taylor fica intacta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

Taylor: Os seus pais nunca te ouviram?

Johnny: O trabalho deles sempre foi a maior desculpa de tudo. Queria jogar tênis com o meu pai "Desculpe Johnny depois jogamos" queria falar com a mamãe o que o meu professor particular de álgebra me ensinou " Querido estou ocupada escolhendo o meu vestido novo, respeite o meu espaço" e o meu espaço? Onde ele se preencheu? Não foi em presentes ou afazeres da nobreza eu tenho certeza

Taylor: Não precisa se lamenta por isso, pelo menos você tem o Robert não é?

Johnny: Fala isso como se ele fosse o salvador de toda a minha frustração destes anos

Taylor: E ele não é?

Johnny: Você não entende! De que adianta ter um amigo que só fala de nobreza e joga xadrez com você e se ele vive a mesma melancolia diária que eu! Um mendigo seria a melhor pessoa para compartilhar as minhas miseras besteiras

Taylor: Então você e o resto dos Majestics são infelizes pelo mesmo motivo?

Johnny: Não sei os outros, mas eu tenho inveja de você

Taylor: Inveja de mim? Que piada

Johnny: PIADA É VOCÊ NÃO PODER SER UMA CRIANÇA! Ficar rodeado de mordomos que não te deixam respirar só que o que você mais queria era os seus pais no lugar dos mordomos e se afogar em afazeres que dizem ser seus só que nem ao menos compreende a existência deles, mas por questão de honra e nome da realeza de minha família se obriga a fazer ou viajar a negócios... Isso é piada

Taylor: Por que guardou isso de mim?

Johnny: Não guardei nada, só entendi que jogar tênis ou jogar conversa fora com você é mais divertido do que jogar com algum perdedor

Taylor:... Johnny eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão meigo

Johnny: Ham, ham vai levantar ou vai ficar ai no chão?

Taylor: Pena que toda a sua meiguice dure tão pouco...

- Johnny levanta Taylor

Taylor: NÃO ME APERTE! MAIS QUE INFERNO!

- Enquanto isso na biblioteca

Lizzye: Vamos ver, onde está a parte de beyblade

Robert: Talvez seja esta prateleira, espero que não tenha problemas com mofo

Lizzye: Sem problemas, eu acho

- Robert vai saindo da biblioteca

Lizzye: Rob pode ficar aqui comigo?

Robert: Com fobia de bibliotecas, entendo

Lizzye: Agora eu sei qual a parte do seu castelo que mais me assusta

Robert: E por que requisita a minha companhia?

Lizzye: Eu só me sinto feliz quando você está aqui

Robert: Feliz como?

Lizzye: Sua companhia só me agrada

Robert: Não lhe compreendo como uma incógnita; quantas vezes me pareceu tão alegre junto de mim como também ao lado de Oliver

Lizzye: Mas eu amo vocês, tem pessoas que nós amamos e pessoas que a simples companhia nos agrada, por que está sorrindo?

Robert: Foi a senhorita que sorriu primeiro

Lizzye: Não foi você, por que está sorrindo nunca te vi assim

Robert: Não compreenderia nem se isso dependesse da sua vida

Lizzye: Sou burra demais para entender?

Robert: Ingênua talvez

Lizzye: Então me explique, por que não entendo

Robert: Deixe estar, preciso ver como está o banquete nos vemos no salão

Lizzye: E eu vou ficar aqui sozinha?

Robert: Vou chamar alguém que lhe agrade a companhia

- Robert sai da biblioteca

Lizzye: Será que eu falei alguma coisa de errado?

- Lizzye começa a analisar alguns livros sobre beyblade sem aproveitamento até que se depara com um livro de interesse momentâneo em cima da mesa do outro lado

Lizzye: Contos Nórdicos... vamos ver

SEREIAS

No folclore europeu medieval e moderno, as **sereias** são seres aquáticos com a cabeça e o torso de uma mulher e a cauda de um peixe. Romances modernos de fantasia às vezes fazem suas metades inferiores serem mais semelhantes à de um golfinho.

Na Idade Média e Moderna, as sereias foram vistas como criaturas naturais, como uma espécie de animal, não como seres sobrenaturais

Tanto sirenas quanto sereias têm talentos musicais; as sirenas cantam e tocam flauta e lira, enquanto as sereias dependem apenas de suas vozes e seus únicos apetrechos são pentes e espelhos. Supõe-se que as sereias podem causar e acalmar tempestades à vontade e que, como a Esfinge, elas podem levar homens a armadilhas com questões e enigmas.

Nomes dados à sereia medieval e moderna em outras línguas: _mermaids_ (de _mere_, "mar" em inglês medieval, e _maid_, "moça"

Lizzye: Que sono

Oliver: Mon ange?

Lizzye: Olá, senta aqui comigo

Oliver: Não se você sente a mesma coisa, mas estou incomodado de ficar aqui

Lizzye: Sinto a mesma coisa, cadê o Enrique?

Oliver: Eu o conheço, está por ai

Lizzye: Em plenas 23:00 da noite longe do castelo?

Oliver: Sem problemas, ele está acompanhado

Lizzye: Mas ele está na cidade é muito longe daqui

Oliver: Lizzye não se preocupe ele está de limonise

Lizzye: Melhor assim

Oliver: O que está lendo?

Lizzye: Alguns livros sobre beyblade

Oliver: Receio que você não vai aprender nada lendo

Lizzye: Talvez tenha algo de útil por aqui

Oliver: A única maneira útil de se fazer é sair deste ninho de mofo e irmos logo ao baile

Lizzye: Não sei se vou

Oliver: Como assim não vai? Ande; feche esses livros e vamos nos arrumar, Robert já deve estar nos esperando

Lizzye: Já vou

- Oliver olha com cara de menino travesso para Lizzye

Lizzye: O que foi não acredita em mim?

Oliver: Vou precisar fazer você sair?

Lizzye: Eu saio daqui com uma condição; você e eu vamos escalar aquela árvore do quintal do Robert

Oliver: Eu não sou bom nisso Lizzye tenho pavor de altura

Lizzye: Eu te ajudo, vai ser divertido

Oliver: Melhor não, eu posso cair e meu pai vai me matar se eu me machucar e não poder ajuda-lo no restaurante

Lizzye: Então não confia em mim?

Oliver: Não é isso, eu só tenho medo só isso

Lizzye: Se é assim, acho que vou passar a noite inteira lendo ao invés de estar no baile do Robert

Oliver: Sabe chantagear muito bem

Lizzye: Vai ou eu fico?

Oliver: Me convenceu desta vez mas da próxima você não me escapa

Lizzye: É, posso viver com isso

- Oliver dá mão á Lizzye e os dois saem

FIM DO CAPITULO

CONTINUA EM

Quebrando o Gelo


	17. Quebrando o Gelo

QUEBRANDO O GELO

Finalmente! Depois de enrolar alguns capítulos e alguns meses (e um atraso inesperado de alguns dias por culpa do meu pen drive maldito que PERDEU o episodio inteiro até a 10ª pagina!) FINALMENTE! Rufem os tambores! O CAPITULO ESTÁ PRONTO! (Para a sua alegria, Nessa Hiwatari! Beijos sua linda!).

Enquanto os Bladebreakers travam uma luta no gelo (literalmente), aqui na Alemanha está a festa luxuosa de Robert em seu castelo real, não é preciso dizer que algo inesperado acontecerá, não é mesmo? Neste capitulo também é notável a união em equipe, a paciência com os companheiros enfim... vamos ao capitulo.

*Baseado no episodio 45 "Quebrando o Gelo" 1ª temporada, lembrando que a intenção é Acrescentar, por mais que todas as cenas do episódio inteiro não apareçam.

- Taylor entra capengando exausta com o auxilio de Johnny, entram juntamente pela porta da direita se deparando com a sala de visitas de paredes creme e mobílias escuras. Todos os criados andam apressados para todos os lados, parecem temer algo de muito ruim caso não apertassem os passos, Johnny coloca a garota em um acento vermelho o mais cuidadoso possível... Cuidadoso aos modos brutais dele.

Taylor: Já disse para me esperar lá fora!

Johnny: Você neste estado quer mesmo que eu lhe deixe sozinha?

Taylor: Quer me vestir para o baile também?!

Johnny: Acha mesmo que está em condições de se apresentar esta noite?!

Taylor: Você não queria tanto essa festa boba? Está reclamando por quê?

Johnny: Se prefere assim, estarei no salão, depois não me acuse de intolerante!

Taylor: JÁ VAI TARDE!

- Após ouvir a frase, a fúria do garoto atingiu o seu pico. O ruivo marcha exageradamente pelo corredor de armaduras prateadas, tapetes e paredes aveludadas em cor vinho. Johnny encontra o serviçal de Robert bem a caminho de fazer uma ordem e descontar parte de sua raiva.

Johnny: Gustav, faça o favor de pegar a minha armadura, deixe no quarto dos fundos.

- Obedientemente aceita a ordem como de costume, não se chateando com o tom de voz elevado do superior.

Gustav: Sim Sr. Mcgregor.

- Enrique vai de encontro com Johnny no corredor, o olhar de Enrique parece esperançoso.

Enrique: Viu a Taylor?

Johnny: Acabei de deixa-la na sala de visitas, qual o problema?

Enrique: Entregue a ela.

- Enrique entrega um papel um pouco amassado, com escrita "me encontre assim que possível" rascunhada e vai rapidamente embora para o final do corredor. Johnny fica revoltado com o gesto imperdoável do garoto de cabelos platinados.

Johnny: Virei um mísero pombo correio?!

- Johnny sem boa vontade e pouco indignado agora, joga o papel no meio do corredor e vai em direção ao final da passarela.

-Lá fora, precisamente no enorme jardim não tão colorido pela sombra da noite, se encontra uma árvore perfeita para as "aventuras" de Lizzye.

Lizzye: Vem logo! Vem logo!

Oliver: Não podíamos subir em algo mais seguro?

Lizzye: Que pena! Eu acho que vou ler a noite inteirinha!

- Oliver sobe ligeiramente desengonçado deixando a garota para trás, Lizzye exclama surpresa pela trapaça e rapidamente começa a corrida na árvore. Cansados e sufocados pela perda do fôlego, os dois sentam um em cada galho aproximadamente a dois metros do chão.

Oliver: Vamos parar por aqui, estou exausto.

Lizzye: Tabom, a gente continua daqui a pouco.

Oliver: Não estamos no limite?! Eu nem sei como descer!

Lizzye: Você não gosta de se divertir?

Oliver: Não consigo me sentir a vontade a tantos passos longe do chão.

Lizzye: Agora a sua única preocupação é sentir o vento batendo no seu cabelo.

- Lizzye senti a brisa tranquilizadora lhe fazer levar a cabeça para trás, fechar os olhos, respirar profundamente e soltar uma voz serena.

Lizzye: Não é relaxante?

Oliver: Oui, oui...

- Após perceber o fingimento do garoto, Lizzye observa o semblante pouco assustado e preocupante e do rapaz, se conformando com o incomodo de Oliver, a garota volta ao seu eixo.

Lizzye: Tabom, tabom, vamos descer.

Oliver: Por quê?

Lizzye: Eu acho que você não está gostando muito de ficar aqui.

Oliver: Não está muito confortável, mas devo admitir; a paisagem é magnífica.

Lizzye: Então por que está com essa cara estranha?

Oliver: Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar...

Lizzye: O que é?

- Lizzye tem o olhar esperançoso e o pressentimento de uma pergunta o qual a resposta será unanime.

Oliver: ...Você está bem?

- O semblante de Lizzye agora está vazio, o vazio de alguém que não compreende algo inesperado.

Lizzye: Que?

Oliver: ... Como você está?

Lizzye: Oliver, fale coisa com coisa!

Oliver: Eu só quero saber se você está bem depois de tudo que aconteceu! A morte da sua avó e o torneio musical foram coisas distintas em pouquíssimo tempo, não acha?

Lizzye: É mesmo...

Oliver: Eu não podia ser indelicado em não me importar com o seu bem estar

Lizzye: Ta tudo bem, eu juro.

Oliver: Não quero juras! Quero sentir realmente se você está bem.

Lizzye: Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu acho tudo isso sem sentido mesmo.

Oliver: O que exatamente Lizzye?

Lizzye: A beyblade louca, a carta estranha da vovó, essa morte sem motivo... Não entendo mais nada...

Oliver: É normal se sentir frustrada.

Lizzye: Mas eu não estou frustrada!

- Ao ouvir a exclamação revoltada, Robert sai da entrada do castelo tentando buscar a voz, chegando ao jardim se depara com os dois amigos sentados em galhos aproximados.

Robert: O que estão fazendo em cima desta árvore?

Lizzye: Desculpe Rob, a gente só queria se divertir um pouco.

Robert: Precisamos acabar essa festa o mais cedo possível! Desçam dessa árvore!

Lizzye: Oh Não! Eu ainda não preparei nada! Não tenho nem o que vestir!

Oliver: É melhor descermos, acredite; Os alemães detestam esperar.

- Lizzye começa a descer tateando atenciosamente o tronco, e se apoiando delicadamente nos galhos, examinando também cada movimento de seus pés, Lizzye está a uns vinte passos do solo. Enquanto Oliver ainda está inseguro de como deve descer, a garota já consegue completar o percurso até o solo.

Lizzye: Pise com o pé direito primeiro!

Oliver: Grande auxilio Lizzye...

- Oliver seguindo os conselhos da amiga, observa onde deve colocar as mãos para a escalada, ignorando por alguns momentos o movimento de seus pés, faltando menos de um metro e meio de distancia ao chão. Um piscar de olhos é o tempo suficiente para o seu pé esquerdo escorregar, ao prestar atenção no deslize se esquece de segurar as mãos em algum galho próximo, assim se sucede a queda até o solo. Com o rapaz caído de costas para o chão, em um desespero súbito Lizzye tenta socorrê-lo, mas Robert impede a aproximação exagerada constatando que poderia feri-lo mais ainda, a única alternativa da menina chorosa é abraçar superficialmente a vítima até os ombros, deitando levemente sobre o busto do rapaz.

Lizzye: É tudo culpa minha! Eu não devia fazer você subir!

Oliver: Acalme-se Lizzye, não doeu muito... Hei... É a minha perna que está sangrando?

Lizzye: Oh não! É muito sangue! Manchou a sua calça inteira!

Oliver: UMA HEMORRAGIA?!

Lizzye: Não posso ver isso... Por favor Robert, faça alguma coisa!

- Robert encara o desespero dos dois como uma enorme tolice, com a sua face fechada e o olhar insignificante para baixo de seus inferiores. Robert se dirige a eles tentando não transparecer sua impaciência na voz, mas o corpo marchando de raiva e os punhos fechados dizem o contrario.

Robert: Primeiramente, isso não é sangue.

- Oliver e Lizzye se olham mais assustados do que nunca, temendo ser algo pior, muito pior.

Lizzye e Oliver: O QUE?!

Robert: Vocês escalaram a minha amoreira.

Oliver: Eu senti pontadas infernais em minha perna! Impossível serem apenas amoras!

- Lizzye encara o acidentado de maneira hostil, porém uma enorme gargalhada executada por Oliver é capaz de transformar a raiva da garota em risadas carinhosas. Robert encara o fato como uma idiotice pior ainda. Nervoso, o líder finaliza sua saída do jardim com uma ameaça;

Robert: Se não subirem em menos de quinze minutos, pagarão pelo anulo desta festa!

- Taylor sobe ao salão, parece estar com as energias recarregadas e pronta para uma festa de gala, mas com os seus trajes típicos. O salão está com um piso dourado impecável, as três paredes claras e o teto com detalhes clássicos em gesso, lembra o hall de entrada de um teatro antigo. A parede restante é arquitetada por vidros brilhantes, transparências fabulosas que dão ao salão a vista do lado de fora, precisamente das lindas colinas e vegetações verdes que rodeiam o castelo. Mais adentro esses vidros dão passagem para uma enorme varanda toda texturizada em pedras, de aparência "selvagem".

O espaço grandioso é complementado com todos os Majestics, reunidos com suas típicas armaduras perto do palco teatral de cortinas vermelhas no final do salão. Enrique ao ver a garota de cabelos escuros, se encaminha com um sorriso travesso escondido de lado, calmamente pousa a mão sob o ombro da garota que recua surpresa com tal reação inesperada. Ao ver o garoto de cabelos platinados sua feição muda drasticamente para o puro ódio.

Enrique: É você a atração da noite?

Taylor: Com licença, eu não consigo me concentrar com você incomodando.

Enrique: Acompanha-me em uma conversa amigável?

Taylor: Não sou sua amiga, não preciso conversar com você.

Enrique: Vamos acertar as coisas, começando por essa antipatia por mim, o que acontece?

Taylor: Eu te odeio.

Enrique: Não acha que odiar é uma palavra muito forte?

Taylor: Pra você não!

Enrique: Eu não sei o que te fez chatear tanto, mas eu quero te recompensar por isso

Taylor: Já sei, vou agendar um dia com você?

Enrique: Não é justo?

Taylor: Você é um bobo!

Enrique: Desculpe-me se te magoei.

Taylor: O que você quer?!

Enrique: Me desculpe, minha intenção nunca foi esta, afinal eu não me sentiria contente em desapontar você... Tenho saudades de quando fotografamos Roma juntos, o que acha de repetirmos isso?

- Enrique segura suavemente a mão de Taylor na altura dos bustos de ambos, a garota deixa escapar um sorriso meigo, assim que ela própria percebe o rubor de suas bochechas, sucessivamente tira a sua mão com repulsa e vergonha.

Taylor: Eu ainda não aceitei as suas desculpas!

Enrique: Sei que não, você vai aceitar...

Taylor: NUNCA!

- Taylor agora se ruboriza muito mais, tenta o disfarce de garota raivosa batendo os pés ao chão quando se dirigi para a caixa preta do salão, Lizzye está logo atrás e chama a atenção da amiga ao subir no palco. **[Caixa Preta; Uma das "definições" dadas ao palco teatral, também chamado de palco italiano, caixa mágica etc...].**

Taylor: Lizzye! Onde você estava?! Eu fiquei desesperada! Ainda não tem nada montado, Robert não vai gostar de ver a gente montando tudo em cima da hora.

Lizzye: Tive uma ideia para o nosso show de hoje.

Taylor: É melhor que essa ideia supere o mau humor dele.

Lizzye: Vai ser legal, vamos lá dentro que eu explico.

**- **Lizzye e Taylor se encaminham para "as pernas do palco" com sorrisos e risadas para dentro dos bastidores. Encostados em um canto está Johnny, Oliver e Enrique entediados, tentam se divertir na medida do possível. **[Pernas do Palco = Coxia;] [Coxia; parte situada nas laterais do palco servindo como "bastidores" para os atores fora de cena.].**

Johnny: É isso?! Encomendaram a estatua de gelo, fizeram a mesa para o banquete, para só uma comemoração simbólica com violinistas?! Onde estão os convidados restantes?

Enrique: Até os violonistas estão entediados... Olha aquele da ponta, se ele cair de sono terei um ataque de risos.

Oliver: O que esperava Johnny? Não foi uma festa planejada, ninguém virá.

Johnny: Mas nossos entes foram convidados, eles já deviam estar aqui!

Enrique: Tenho certeza que os meus pais tem mais coisas a fazer na Áustria ao invés de estarem nessa festa tão mal feita.

Johnny: Eu só queria me divertir...

- Oliver e Enrique olham com estranheza para a feição abalada de Johnny. Ao perceber o gesto de fraqueza, o ruivo se põe agora para uma posição de soberania, saindo da companhia dos garotos com o busto avantajado.

Johnny: O que estou fazendo, nem devia estar falando com vocês.

Oliver: O que há com ele?

Enrique: Ele é mais doido do que eu.

Oliver: Sempre foi assim... Robert nunca me disse como conheceu essa tal criatura.

Enrique: Foi em uma visita pela Escócia, neste encontro já definiram o primeiro lugar de Robert como campeão da Europa no beyblade.

Oliver: Eles se conheceram duelando pelo título europeu?! Mas nós não competimos em torneio algum!

Enrique: Não, não, Johnny convocou Robert para uma luta em seu reino, disseram que a luta foi bem complicada, depois de destruírem saguão, nosso amigo finalmente venceu.

Oliver: Só por isso ficaram amigos?

Enrique: Foi o que eu ouvi.

Oliver: É uma pena...

Enrique: O que?

Oliver: Se Johnny não tivesse desfiado o nosso amigo, nós não precisaríamos conhecer esse sínico.

Enrique: Faz alguns anos que já o conhecemos, não acha que já devíamos ter nos acostumado com ele?

Oliver: Não suporto ogros, somente isso.

Gustav: Venham garotos, o jantar não pode se atrasar ainda mais.

- Todos os Majestics vão para a mesa, sentados um em cada extremidade do móvel escuro e retangular, parece um corredor inacabável pelo fato de todos estarem bem distantes entre si. Lizzye chega delicadamente e se senta perto de Robert, Taylor está calma na extremidade da mesa onde Oliver está sentado, porém a mesa inteira está em fronteiras. Servido o jantar Taylor percebe um grande desafio nos talheres complexos e luxuosos em prata, pela esquerda e direita do prato branco de porcelana. A garota indecisa se comunica com Lizzye do outro lado da mesa, com um exagero nos lábios e pouca intensidade vocal, aponta para os utensílios prateados finalizando a pergunta.

Taylor: Você sabe usar alguma coisa daqui?

- Lizzye percebe a fala articulatória e silenciosa, então se comunica exatamente como a amiga.

Lizzye: Não!

Taylor: O que vamos fazer?

Lizzye: Encosta na cadeira, fica quieta.

Oliver: Comeram algo antes de se dirigirem para a mesa meninas?

Taylor: Não! Só não estamos com muita fome...

Oliver: Deveriam estar, apesar de eu não ter tido tempo para preparar o banquete, fiscalizei tudo, até os grãos de sal...

- Usando sua visão periférica, Oliver observa Johnny executando caretas sínicas e de mau gosto voltadas para o ele enquanto se comunica com a garota ao lado, uma breve irritação é controlada por Oliver, sucessivamente o francês tira uma satisfação mais "gentil" e com "postura nobre" para o escocês imaturo.

Oliver: Algum problema Johnny?

Johnny: É que eu descobri o motivo de meu enjoo, tem frescura demais nessa comida.

Enrique: Não seja tão critico, a carne com vinho está ótima.

Oliver: Fico lisonjeado Enrique, eu montei o cardápio de acordo com os nossos pratos favoritos, conferi a carne especialmente para Robert.

- Lizzye suspira com um ar de felicidade, Oliver descobre rapidamente o que o suspiro da garota gostaria de dizer.

Oliver: Desculpe Lizzye, waffer não é uma refeição digna de se colocar na mesa do banquete esta noite.

- A garota quebra a sua excitação a cada segundo, se volta com a cabeça baixa, parece tristonha.

Robert: A carne esta mais adocicada do que o habitual.

Oliver: O vinho deu um suave toque açucarado.

Robert: Até o aroma está mais doce.

Johnny: Está enjoativo, muito enjoativo.

- Percebendo que sua impaciência seria impossível de controlar e não teria uma etiqueta adequada, Oliver se acalma um momento e responde falsamente aos risos o seu rival.

Oliver: Querido Johnny, não é a primeira vez que coloco uma refeição destas em uma mesa de jantar, sei exatamente a medida de vinho que deve ser colocada.

Johnny: Se estivesse na medida exata, eu e Robert não reclamaríamos.

- Oliver já não consegue mais disfarçar a sua ira, se dirige sem paciência para o ruivo arrogante.

Oliver: JÁ DISSE QUE A MEDIÇÃO ESTÁ CERTA! É o seu apetite que não comporta a sutileza de um gosto refinado!

Johnny: ESTÁ NAUSEANTE! Mais nauseante comparando com você!

Oliver: Se despreza tanto essa carne, tempere VOCÊ a comida da próxima vez!

Johnny: Não preciso temperar nada, POR QUE NÃO TEM MAIS NENHUM JANTAR ESTUPIDO!

Enrique: CALMA GENTE! É SÓ UMA CARNE ASSADA!

Robert: Seus insolentes, parem de guerrear por um pedaço de carne!

- A mesa de jantar conflitada só consegue se acalmar com um apagão repentino, a escuridão total só tem fim depois de míseros segundos. Sob o móvel todos estão apreensivos, enquanto alguns já estão com uma agressão na ponta da língua, os outros com medo, não querem falar mais nada para que não haja discussão. Enrique cansado de ficar em silencio, tenta descontrair a mesa de jantar.

Enrique: E então... Que bom que temos caviar para o jantar...

Johnny: Que novidade, no seu país de botas não tem essa comida?

Oliver: Estamos reunidos em uma comemoração, não há necessidade de tanta estupidez!

Johnny: Com licença, estou exausto para comemorar.

- Johnny se retira da mesa com o busto avantajado, Oliver indignado, bate o guardanapo de pano que estava em seu colo sob o móvel, sai da mesa acompanhado de Enrique e as garotas, mas as duas vão para direções opostas.

Oliver: Por que ele tinha que estar aqui?! Além de rejeitar a minha comida, acha que tem o direito de perturbar a festa dos outros!

- Na parte dos fundos do palco, fazendo parte da coxia estão as garotas tramando o plano da noite.

Taylor: Como vamos fazer isso? Eu nem tenho uma beyblade!

- Lizzye pensa por um momento, se lembra rapidamente de uma relíquia que sempre carregava consigo, agora está nas mãos de Taylor.

Lizzye: Essa beyblade é do Max, não se esqueça de me devolver.

Taylor: Acho que é bem velha né?

Lizzye: Max tinha cinco anos quando ganhou ela de natal, vamos treinar um pouco enquanto não entramos.

-Robert aparece encostado em um canto tentando se acalmar com uma bebida, Johnny aparece de mansinho, seus pés curvados para dentro parecem dizer que o ruivo gostaria de fazer uma confissão.

Johnny: Olá, amigo.

Robert: Fale Johnny.

Johnny: Robert, não acha que devíamos fazer alguma coisa com as garotas?

Robert: O que pretende?

Johnny: Elas ainda não foram convocadas em nossos reinados, acho que elas precisam ser identificadas imediatamente.

Robert: Talvez, não me parece uma má ideia.

- Enrique e Oliver aparecem ao lado de Johnny com expressões firmes e avantajadas, parecem estar concordando com a conversa que se passa.

Oliver: Eu acho digno.

Johnny: O que lhe perguntei sobre dignidade?

Enrique: Nós somos uma equipe, acho que todos devem se escutar e opinar como bem quiserem.

Johnny: Olhe só, os perdedores querendo impor o seu respeito.

Oliver: Não sou melhor que você Johnny, mas pelo menos sei o que posso melhorar, e quanto a você que nem sabe o que aprimorar?

Johnny: Está me dizendo que sou incapaz de rever os meus conceitos?

Oliver: Peço o perdão de todos, mas eu estou farto de tanta ignorância.

Johnny: Também estou farto de olhar todos os dias para dois imbecis de vozes finas! Não aguento tanto entojo!

Enrique: Você não é obrigado a aturar ninguém cara! Por que você ainda não está no seu país usando saias? Por que precisa tanto ficar aqui com a gente?

Johnny: Não interessa! Vocês nem deviam estar na equipe.

Robert: Sou eu quem decidi quem fica e quem sai, já estamos indo longe demais com essas argumentações tão inúteis!

Johnny: Então decida, ou melhor, eu decido o que eu faço, eu vou embora!

- A garota de cabelos negros azulados olha atenciosamente para o ruivo, percebendo a sua movimentação de fuga para a saída, ela rapidamente pula do palco, e puxa o punho do garoto. Ao relance do rapaz se voltar querendo saber o motivo de impedimento para fora do salão, o olhar triste da garota para Johnny o comove.

Taylor: O que está acontecendo?

Johnny: Eu vou embora.

Taylor: Nós vamos nos apresentar agora Johnny, não pode ficar mais um pouquinho?

Johnny: Desculpe Taylor eu preciso...

Taylor: Só mais um pouquinho... Por favor... Você vai gostar.

- Johnny fica com piedade de deixar a garota, no próprio olhar cor lavanda é notável que o garoto afirme querer ficar para a apresentação. Sendo assim, Taylor sobe ao palco e Lizzye entra pela "perna direita" na frente da visão do palco, estão vestidas com roupas de aspecto circense, uma indumentária diferenciada com calças folgadas, mangas largas, a garota loira está com a cor lilás e a outra de vermelho. Começa o show de beyblade, o qual as meninas tentam equilibrar os piões high tech em varetas com um pequeno diâmetro na ponta, tentam relembrar uma demonstração circense que viram em sua visita em Paris, isso explica a descoordenação e nervosisvo da dupla em movimentos de saltos com a vareta ou movimentos um pouco mais bruscos de troca da vareta com os braços, ou o apoio com os braços livres esticados e unidos da dupla.

- Por mais que não seja uma grandiosa e bem trabalhada performance, os garotos tem olhares pouco admiráveis ao espetáculo, mas dentro de cada olhar é possível captar uma certa alegria infantil, a mesma alegria sentida quando ganhamos um presente de alguém recém-chegado, este presente tem um significado maior, um sentimento de aproximação. Essa sensibilidade faz que Robert abra um enorme sorriso e fazendo transmitir os próximos essa alegria e felicidade do líder, ao mesmo tempo fortalecendo a união em grupo, que um dia era menosprezada por todos da equipe. Um movimento de braço imprevisto por Lizzye faz que a beyblade saia da ponta da vareta e vai caindo ao chão, mas a visão de todos é interrompida por um apagão inesperado no salão, as atenções são voltadas na desesperada aproximação em grupo, gritos estão ecoando em todo o espaço. Assim que todos estão unidos numa única parte do salão, quase em um abraço coletivo, as luzes voltam a iluminar.

Robert: Todos estão bem?

Taylor: Acho que sim.

Oliver: Ah, cansei de surtar.

- O francês vai se aconchegar em direção à varanda, Lizzye não sabendo como reagir o acompanha para o lado de fora do salão.

Lizzye: Você está bem?

Oliver: É a décima vez que respondo; estou bem.

Lizzye: Fiquei preocupada com você.

Oliver: Comigo ou com as minhas costas?

Lizzye: Com você oras!

Oliver: Aquela amoreira não era nada comparando a enorme árvore do meu jardim.

Lizzye: Você já escalou alguma árvore antes?

Oliver: Sendo franco... Escalei sim, levei uma advertência daquelas quando a governanta me pegou no fraga, foram duas semanas sem visitar o Louvre, mas valeu a pena.

Lizzye: Então você caiu à toa.

- Lizzye senta em cima da varanda e começa a ler um livro vermelho que estava em sua mão.

Oliver: Hei! O que negociamos?

Lizzye: Eu sei... É a ultima pagina, eu juro!

Oliver: O que lhe interessa tanto neste livro além das ilustrações?

Lizzye: É o livro sobre lendas nórdicas mais legal que eu já li, tem tantas coisas sobre sereias que eu nem sabia.

Oliver: Enquanto aos livros de beyblade?

Lizzye: Não consegui ler aquilo, parece um manual chato de televisão.

- Oliver visualiza um sinal chamativo de Enrique pela janela vidrada de dentro do salão, o rapaz reage naturalmente, parece uma reação esperada.

Oliver: Parece-me que teremos muito trabalho com vocês.

Lizzye: O que?!

Oliver: Você vai entender, me acompanha em uma dança até o salão?

- Rapidamente Oliver segura o tronco e uma das mãos da garota e vai rodopiando ritmicamente levando a desgovernada em uma dança adentro do salão.

Lizzye: NÃO! EU VOU PISAR EM VOCÊ! ME LARGA!

Oliver: Aïe! Realmente, quanta força nos pés, aïe! [**Aïe; Onomatopeia de dor em francês]**

- Johnny aparece logo atrás puxando Taylor bruscamente pelo braço e correndo também para dentro do salão.

Johnny: Venha logo sua lesma imunda!

Taylor: Pare de me puxar garoto!

- Ao levar a garota para frente do palco, Robert parece um soberano medieval em cima da caixa preta, os garotos estão envolta das duas meninas olhando-as com um certo orgulho o qual as duas não entendem, O soberano com a autoridade investida começa o seu discurso.

Robert: Depois desta amistosa apresentação, é possível dizer; Aqui está as mais novas e fiéis companheiras aliadas do reino da Alemanha até a Escócia. A partir destes dois elos de confiança e de um elo mais forte não presente nesta assembleia, pode ser notável a união um dia desfavorecida da Itália até o país Escocês, e por este e outros motivos eu convoco Elizabeth Tate e Taylor Grambel a fazerem parte oficialmente de nossas alianças reais.

- As garotas olham incompreensivas para o anfitrião, Johnny chega um pouco mais perto com um cochicho ignorante.

Johnny: Estamos nomeando vocês como nossas companheiras reais de agora em diante! Eu tenho que explicar tudo!

Enrique: Vão para o palco, Robert vai passar a espada prateada em vocês

- As garotas além de não conseguirem se defender com uma reação previa, se olham assustadas, não vendo sentido em um amigo mata-las com uma espada afiada.

Lizzye e Taylor: O QUE?!

Johnny: Vão logo suas medrosas!

- Johnny e Enrique empurram as garotas para as escadas do palco, as duas sobem em um pulo quase tropeçando, enquanto Robert apanha a espada prateada real, coloca primeiramente no ombro de Taylor que olha o objeto metálico desesperadamente pensando no por que de uma espada estar apoiada em seu ombro. Ao fechar de olhos, um novo apagão é concedido, mas as luzes desta vez não retornaram tão rapidamente como das ultimas vezes. Com a chegada da luz chegam também novas pessoas desconhecidas ao local, usam roupas escuras e tem a pele muito mais clara do que a equipe europeia. Curiosamente todos têm a estatura e peso aparentemente de crianças, um deles se aproxima de onde Robert está.

Garoto: Chegamos para uma reunião?

Robert: Como ousam entrar neste recinto que não são convocados?!

Garoto: Não viemos aqui para perder tempo, passem as beyblades para cá.

Enrique: Quem são vocês?!

Garoto: Não estou falando com você.

Robert: Podem se retirar, não estou interessado em seus negócios.

- Johnny vai até Taylor em um cochicho apressado e preciso, enquanto a discussão evoluía drasticamente.

Johnny: Saia com a Lizzye, vocês vão se machucar se continuarem aqui.

Taylor: E vocês?!

Johnny: Não há tempo, Gustav vai acompanhar vocês, saiam rápido!

Enrique: Nós encontramos vocês na cabana da família do Robert, depois das colinas.

Taylor: Mas Johnny...

Johnny: SAIA!

- Como um trovão Taylor sai correndo e puxa Lizzye consigo pelo braço, a garota loira sai gritando em uma grande histeria atraindo cinco garotos em uma perseguição até a saída do grande salão, os outros garotos malignos veem de relance as duas garotas indo embora, mas se voltam rapidamente para os seus alvos de importância.

Garoto: Já que não vão entregar por bem, vamos massacrá-los.

- Os rapazes nobres estão cercados por muitos pirralhos, Oliver preocupado e percebendo a dificuldade a ser enfrentada é o primeiro a se manifestar.

Oliver: Eles estão em muitos, se nós quatro batalharmos ainda ficaremos em desvantagem.

Robert: Não seja tolo, precisamos somente distraí-los por alguns instantes.

Johnny: Qual é o seu plano Robert?!

Enrique: Parem de pensar, vamos logo para essa luta.

- Todos os garotos sem exceção, iniciam a partida em um grande eco de "Let it Rip" atiram as suas beyblades ao ar. Uma parte do salão está as quatros beyblades dos cavaleiros, do outro lado está as beyblades menores e mais frágeis, porém estão em um grande número significativo de quarenta beyblades, sendo arremessadas ao chão lembrando uma enorme chuva colorida. Unicolyon é a primeira fera bit a varrer os piões mais próximos com o golpe duplo, enquanto Amphilyon massacrava dois piões de uma só vez. Salamalyon não perde tempo em aniquilar seus inimigos com seu o fogo escaldante, á medida que Griffolyon eliminava rapidamente aqueles frágeis piões high tech. Mesmo com todo o esforço da equipe, restam vinte e cinco beyblades dos adversários. O líder europeu observa atentamente a fúria crescente dos anões, prevendo uma confusão maior ainda após a batalha, Robert logo coloca o seu plano em ação.

Robert: É agora, venham!

- Robert se aproveita de uma curva brusca na parede para pegar a sua beyblade no ar, e se encaminha rapidamente até a varanda, os Majestics restantes sem alternativa pegam suas beyblades ao ar e seguem o mestre até o ar livre. Chegando á varanda Robert localiza o botão que procurava, escondido debaixo de uma pedra complementando a varanda. Ao apertar o botão, se abre rapidamente um alçapão a menos de um metro de distancia, o líder entra rapidamente para a passagem secreta, apressando seus companheiros de equipe. Assim que Oliver é o ultimo a pular no alçapão, Robert pega uma tocha acessa localizada na entrada, ativando o fechamento por completo da passagem, e o disfarce de chão em rochedo na parte externa. Os anões maléficos ficam desnorteados por não encontrarem vestígios de seus procurados.

- A margem do riacho se localiza um pequeno barquinho de madeira, Lizzye e Taylor entram e se acomodam no meio de transporte marítimo. O bote desencosta do pedaço de terra assim que Gustav embarca remando, deixando o "portão de proteção marítima do reino" e os jovens capangas para trás, o barquinho está indo em direção ao norte. A evidente preocupação das garotas está em seus olharem perdidos para a direção do castelo, que se afasta mais e mais de suas vistas. Só resta escuridão, escuridão...


	18. O Primeiro Golpe

**O Primeiro Golpe**

Majestics e cia depois de tomar um susto por serem atacados na noite anterior, não sabendo bem o motivo, encontram refugio em uma cabana velha distante do reino de Robert, na esperança de não serem atacados novamente. Obs: em outros capítulos sei que repararam que havia um tal de "Alfred". Na verdade "Alfred" e "Gustav" são a mesma pessoa! A inteligência que vos fala CONFUDE "Gustav" com "Alfred", então pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno, estamos resolvendo esse inconveniente para melhor atende-los.

-Foco para o território marítimo, na escuridão da madrugada, Gustav continua remando em direção ao norte, enquanto as garotas estão a bordo ainda preocupadas e pessimistas com o que pode estar acontecendo no salão de festas, agora distante dali. O mordomo tenta distrair as meninas, conversando com ambas.

Gustav: As senhoritas estão com muito frio?

Taylor: Não muito.

Gustav: Acho mais viável pegarem esses agasalhos escuros. Disseram que teria muito mais nevoa antes do amanhecer.

- As garotas pegam os agasalhos de veludo que mais lembram mantas em cima do banco, e se vestem apressadamente.

Taylor: Obrigada Gustav.

Lizzye: Gustav, você quer que a gente te ajude a remar?

Gustav: Não é necessário criança, nós já chegamos.

Taylor e Lizzye: Chegamos?!

- Gustav consegue parar o barquinho laçando uma corda extensa em uma pilastra as margens da terra, todos descem a salvo em um lugar sinistro, parecida com uma ilha deserta em terra lamacenta, com muita ventania e árvores robustas, parecendo que foram retiradas de um filme de terror, deixando as garotas incomodadas com seus olhares preocupados entre si. Encontram logo de cara uma cabana de aparência desleixada, mas não deixa de ter um charme histórico e rústico. O empregado com dificuldade por conta do escuro, ascende três lamparinas com um palito de fósforo, em seguida entrega duas delas para as garotas, servidas em "potes" de vidro fechados e com alças de metal, possibilitando a movimentação dos objetos. Gustav é o primeiro a abrir a porta e entrar seguro na casinha.

Gustav: É aqui senhoritas, podem entrar.

Ao se adentrarem a cabana, se deparam com uma sala de estar gigantesca, tomando espaço de quase toda a casa. É uma moradia simples, pequena, com no máximo cinco cômodos, bem diferente do castelo luxuoso. Sua simplicidade chegava a ser semelhante a decoração da casinha dos sete anões do conto de fadas "Branca de Neve", mesas, cadeiras e acabamentos de madeira artesã, enfeites e pertences feitos a mãos com materiais artesanais, mega ultrapassados! Nem ao menos tinha um rádio de décadas passadas, o objeto mais "atualizado" é uma imensa harpa deixada de canto na sala. Todo o espaço está repleto de ácaros, até os pequenos vidros que dão visão para a mata a fora não deixam de ter a poeira embasada de abandono, teias de aranha estão espalhadas por todos os cantos, denunciando o descaso daquele lugar.

Taylor é a primeira a desfrutar daquele espaço, senta-se com todo o impacto em um velho assento de cor vermelha, já com o tecido desfiado no meio da sala. A seguir, uma grande fumaça de poeira sobe em consequência a queda de Taylor até a poltrona, intoxicando a garota que espirra drasticamente e repetidamente até se aliviar do incômodo. O serviçal constrangido se desculpa para a menina.

Gustav: Oh! Queiram desculpar o excesso de poeira, essa parte do reino está abandonada há um longo tempo.

Taylor: Nem parece que isso aqui é da família do Robert.

Gustav: Essa naturalidade é o fato da utilização desta casa. Em tempos de paz, os antecessores da família Junger vinham até aqui para se esconderem dos inimigos, à medida que relaxavam e apreciavam a vista selvagem longe das janelas do castelo. Para não chamarem a atenção, fizeram essa simples casinha de cimento e palha, uma imitação de abrigo para colonos.

Lizzye: Então essa cabaninha está aqui há séculos também?!

Gustav: Obviamente, é somente algumas décadas mais nova que o castelo. Senhoritas, acabo de receber um chamado para resgatar os garotos do outro lado das colinas, receio que seja melhor as duas ficarem aqui até eu voltar com todos a salvo.

Taylor: Pode ir Gustav, acho que não faz mal.

Gustav: Volto em um instante.

- Gustav fecha a porta do recinto á chave e vai em direção ao barquinho repousado logo a frente da pequena casa. As garotas colocam as lamparinas acesas em uma mesinha de canto, iluminando uma parte da sala. Lizzye olha a amiga de lado com um olhar travesso que também transparece no sorriso, Taylor compreende o que a garota quer dizer, olhando para um enorme banco velho em cor vermelha. Começa a contagem regressiva.

Taylor: Três...

Lizzye: Dois...

Taylor: Um...

Lizzye e Taylor: PULA-PULA NO SOFÁ! PULA- PULA NO SOFÁ!

- As garotas se divertem usando o velho móvel como trampolim, sem preocupações as garotas pulam de um lado para outro nem se importando com o banco liberando intensas fumaças de ácaros, enquanto riem demostrando estado de felicidade, tossem à medida que a fumaça vai se tornando cada vez mais excessiva. Sem aguentar, o móvel desmorona por completo ao chão, levando junto as garotas que chegam á nádegas ao solo e desnorteadas, mas ao se olharem transmitem entre si gargalhadas de alegria.

Taylor: Já vamos dormir?

Lizzye: Não enquanto todo mundo voltar.

Taylor: Eles já devem estar vindo pra, vamos deitar um pouco.

Lizzye: Eu não quero dormir nesse chão sujo.

Taylor: Pensando bem, nem eu.

Lizzye: Taylor, por que estão atrás da gente?

Taylor: Estão atrás dos Majestics, não da gente.

Lizzye: Mesmo assim, indiretamente estão seguindo a gente também.

Taylor: Não quero pensar agora.

Lizzye: Espera ai! Se tiver alguém seguindo os Majetics... Será que estão seguindo o meu irmão também?!

Taylor: Não viaja Lizzye! O que o seu irmão tem a ver com isso?

Lizzye: Eu não sei...

- Rapidamente um ronco forte e tenebroso surge no estomago de Lizzye. A garota fica intimidada com tal atitude inesperada de seu próprio organismo.

Lizzye: Desculpa! Desculpa! É que eu to com fome...

Taylor: Também to... Será que lá fora tem alguma árvore?

Lizzye: Se estamos na frente de um bosque, acho que tem um monte delas Taylor.

Taylor: Será que tem macieiras ou laranjeiras? Ou quem sabe... Amora!

Lizzye: Não podemos sair, aqueles caras podem ter vindo pra cá.

Taylor: Vou dar uma olhada na janela.

Lizzye: Acho melhor a gente ficar aqui... Taylor, não vai pra janela!

- Taylor ignora os conselhos de Lizzye se levantando e indo em direção à janela empoeirada a sua frente, vasculha em todo o canto, mas não acha nada suspeito, além da nevoa assombrosa do lado de fora.

Taylor: É, acho que está tudo bem.

Lizzye: Não podemos sair daqui! Gustav trancou a porta, esqueceu?!

Taylor: Vamos quebrar a janela.

Lizzye: O que?!

- Taylor obtém como arma alternativa uma madeira restante aos destroços do banco mofado, entrega a Lizzye outra ripa. As duas pegam as lamparinas e caminham em direção á janela, rapidamente quebram o vidro redondo e minúsculo, passando uma de cada vez para o lado de fora. Amedrontadas, colocam uma força imaginativa nos bastões e transparecem seu medo nas mãos bambas segurando as lamparinas, enquanto dão a volta por trás da casa e caminham para dentro da floresta, olhares atentos para todos os cantos.

Lizzye: Por que estamos indo pra dentro da floresta mesmo?

Taylor: Vamos caçar a comida!

Lizzye: Acho que os garotos vão ficar preocupados quando chegarem.

Taylor: Não se chegarmos antes deles.

- Em um próximo passo, Lizzye pisa em falso e sua queda acompanhada em gritos de susto é sucedida em uma enorme cratera. Impossibilitada de ajudar a amiga, Taylor só observa a queda sem fundo de Lizzye e a chama pelo nome, tentando localiza-la.

Ao chegar ao solo, Lizzye está deitada em uma folhagem, parece que duas pessoas a observam ao longe, atrás da vegetação.

Voz: O que faremos com ela?

Voz2: Vamos ver o que aconteceu.

Voz: De onde vem esse cheiro de queimado?

Voz2: Aquela lamparina!

- Taylor ainda está em continuo desespero por não saber onde a companheira se encontra. Por um momento a garota é surpreendida por uma sombra escondida atrás da nevoa, a alguns metros de distancia. Taylor está assustada, porém a menina se mantém preparada e enfrenta o ameaçador vestígio.

Taylor: Quem está ai?! Eu não tenho medo de você, por que... Eu luto karatê!

Menino: Taylor?

- Ao ouvir a voz, agora reconhecida, a garota corre desesperadamente até a sombra, e finalmente pula com velocidade formando um forte abraço conforme a queda. O garoto fica completamente estável e intimidado com tal atitude de Taylor.

Taylor: Eu fiquei com tanto medo! Pensei que nunca mais ia te ver!

- Percebendo que o ruivo recebe a preocupação e compaixão de forma rígida, Taylor se recompõe e desfaz o abraço, recuando um passo e cruzando os braços, escondendo sua inquietude, enquanto o garoto parecia zangado ao vê-la.

Taylor: É... Eu fiquei preocupada... Mas Gustav foi atrás de vocês!

Johnny: Nós o encontramos pelo caminho, quando vimos que vocês não estavam na cabana decidimos nos separar pela floresta.

Taylor: Eu me perdi da Lizzye também...

Johnny: SUAS TOLAS! POR QUE SAIRAM DA CABANA?!

Taylor: Eu não queria ficar lá dentro morrendo de fome!

- Ouvisse um pouco mais adentro da floresta um grito de menina, seguido de um barulho parecido de madeira chocando diretamente em algo sódio. Assustados, Taylor e Johnny vão em direção ao ruído se adentrando rapidamente e esquivando-se da vegetação escura.

Lizzye: Bem feito! Quem mandou você me assustar!

Enrique: Meu rosto! Veja o que você fez com o meu belo rosto!

Lizzye: Eu bati de leve!

Oliver: Não era preciso ter agredido!

Lizzye: Eu não sabia que era vocês!

Enrique: Incrível, garotas não sabem se divertir e apreciar um terreno desconhecido sozinhas.

Lizzye: Shiu!... Eu to ouvindo alguém...

- Assim que a garota faz um gesto de silencio com o indicador aos lábios, todos se voltam para os arbustos à direita, já estão preparados para receber um invasor á socos e pauladas. Surgem de trás da vegetação dois braços agarrando Lizzye pela região do busto até os ombros. Todos param por um momento sem reação e encaram assustados o invasor surgindo.

Taylor: Lizzye! Eu pensei que você tinha se machucado! Como você saiu daquele buraco?

Oliver: Eu e Enrique a tiramos de lá enquanto ela ainda estava desacordada.

Enrique: Fiquem quietos.

- O italiano pega a ripa caída do chão e rapidamente lança um golpe no meio da vegetação. Com o impacto da paulada é ouvida uma onomatopeia de dor.

Taylor: Ai não, eu me esqueci de falar...

Enrique: Falar o que?

Johnny: QUE EU ESTOU AQUI!

- Rapidamente o ruivo surge de trás da mata revoltadamente, está zangado ao ponto de segurar Enrique pelo colarinho. O garoto de cabelos platinados está tentando esconder a sua amedronta.

Enrique: AH! Era você amigo!

Johnny: SERÁ QUE É MUITO DIFICIL ENTENDER QUE EU QUERO TIRAR UM COXILO?!

Oliver: Silencio! Alguém se aproxima.

Lizzye: O que é que foi agora?!

- Quando se aproximam da vegetação em movimento se assustam com Robert surgindo de trás das matas carregando um corpo vestido de preto, da cabeça aos pés. O líder joga abrutalhadamente o corpo ao solo gramado.

Robert: Observem com o que me deparei.

Johnny: Estava demorando a esses anões virem até aqui.

Robert: Não aparenta estar ferido, eu o encontrei a alguns metros daqui ainda desacordado.

Enrique: O que faremos com um cadáver?

Oliver: Parece respirar, talvez ele ainda não esteja morto.

- Oliver se abaixa ficando de joelhos no gramado, examina o desmaiado apalpando e pressionando o pulso esquerdo da vitima, esperando que algum sinal vital do desacordado seja sentido através de seus dedões prensados sobre o punho do ferido, após a observação o francês se levanta e olha determinado para todos com uma resposta.

Oliver: Pouca pulsação, mas em alguns minutos ele deve voltar ao normal.

Lizzye: E o que faremos com ele?

- Robert se volta para todos jogando uma corda aparentemente extensa, esbranquiçada, porém encardida e trançada em seda sobre a grama, o rapaz tem um olhar destemido e autoritário para seus companheiros.

Robert: Amarrem-no, em seguida levaremos o corpo para dentro.

- Passado um tempo, onde se encontra a pequena casinha, há um esconderijo subterrâneo com moveis coloniais e paredes acinzentadas, tudo permanece em silencio, o clima de suspense é voltado para o invasor no meio do recinto, está dormindo de corpo atado sobre uma cadeira envolvida com varias voltas de corda, apertando seu busto. O inimigo ainda tonto e sonolento tem o gesto inconsciente de levantar a cabeça, a ausência de ruídos do ambiente é quebrada pelos passos dos cavaleiros e das garotas ao redor do intruso. A sonolência do rapaz é rompida ao perceber que está cercado.

Espião: Onde eu estou?

Robert: Não é você quem deve interrogar.

- O danoso percebe sua posição imóvel, vendo que seu movimento desesperador de braços e busto está intacto debaixo das amarras, se defende com gritos histéricos e agudos de socorro.

Enrique: Grite o quanto quiser amigo, ninguém pode te ouvir.

Espião: Seus vermes! Vocês vão ver só quando os meus companheiros me encontrarem!

Oliver: Antes vamos deixar as coisas mais justas, quem está atrás desse gorro?

- Assim que Oliver tira a "carapuça" preta do invasor, todos ao redor se surpreendem com a feição tão infantil do agressor, mas observando detalhadamente, via-se que o olhar era muito mais velho do que seu rosto ingênuo de criança, um olhar malandro e exausto de um garoto de quatorze anos aprisionado no corpo de um menino com seus sete ou oito anos, aquela aparência era de assustar, assombrando até mesmo o líder Robert.

Oliver: É um... Menino!

Espião: Você vai ver quem é menino quando eu sair dessa cadeira!

Taylor: Por que estão atrás da gente?!

- Com medo de se impor para a garota, o pequeno vira a sua face para o lado querendo evitá-la. Lizzye se aproxima do garotinho tentando acalma-lo com uma voz suave e meiga.

Lizzye: Não vou deixar ninguém bater em você, mas por favor, fala pra gente o que você quer.

- O moleque com seu olhar patife lança um sorriso malicioso escondido de lado, com certa malandragem se dirige a garota loira.

Espião: O seu telefone.

- Ao se sentir lesada pelo pirralho malfeitor, a garota enfurecida tem a atitude de ferir superficialmente o rosto do fedelho com tapas certeiros em suas maças do rosto, Taylor tenta acalmar a situação segurando os braços da amiga para trás e puxando-a em direção à saída, fazendo recuar ao ataque. O menino fica apavorado por receber a punição a tabefes e cai em desespero maior por não ter meios de se defender.

Taylor: Lizzye pare! Precisamos dele!

Espião: Tira ela daqui! Tira ela daqui!

- Com sua raiva já aflorada, Johnny se dirigi marchando raivosamente em direção do pivete estalando suas mãos com brutalidade, Taylor tenta mais uma vez serenar os fatos se aproximando do estressado e deixando Lizzye de lado.

Taylor: O que você vai fazer?!

Johnny: Terei que deixar esse moleque roxo para ele começar a falar.

- Oliver observa atentamente um ponto fixo em branco nas vestes escuras do menino, ao se aproximar do fedelho, o francês retira o objeto claro de seu bolso, agora o pertence é visto de perto nas mãos de Oliver, em seguida o francês se volta para todos com um sorriso malicioso. O desespero do espião está aflorando a cada tentativa de se soltar do assento.

Oliver: Não é preciso, estou vendo que nosso invasor é um jogador também, sendo assim, a beyblade falará por ele.

Espião: NÃO SE ATREVA! EU CONSTRUI ESSA BEYBLADE COM AS MINHAS PROPRIAS MÃOS! E NÃO VOU REFAZÊ-LA DE NOVO!

Robert: Fale o que sabe, porventura a sua beyblade fajuta fique a salvo.

Espião: NÃO DIREI NADA A VOCÊS! NUNCA!

Enrique: Acho que alguém quer jogar pesado, me deixe cuidar disso, Oliver passe a beyblade pra cá.

- Oliver joga a beyblade para o amigo, assim que o pião high tech encosta na palma da mão de Enrique, o italiano golpeia o objeto com pouco impacto contra a parede cimentada próxima a direita. Observando toda a cena, o pirralho continua se debatendo inutilmente de baixo das cordas, agora seu desespero sucede para a angustia histérica de berrar e se movimentar bruscamente, acaba sendo mais perturbador ainda.

Espião: PARE!

Johnny: Diga logo garoto!

- Enrique decide arrancar as informações do pivete provocando-o sinicamente, o loiro se abaixa e coloca delicadamente o pião high tech ao chão, em seguida a sola de seu sapato encontrasse em cima da beyblade, mas o pertence não está esmagado, o calçado só repousa levemente sobre o pião metálico. Enrique observa a alguns metros o fedelho arfar de tanto chorar desesperadamente, observa sem piedade e ameaça sinicamente o pivete.

Enrique: E então? O que acha de começar com o seu nome?

Espião: ... Alexander.

- Em um impulso espasmado o garoto solta em voz alta outra informação.

Alexander: Eu fracassei, por isso o mestre me castigou.

Oliver: Por que você fracassou?

Alexander: Aquele forasteiro... Ele me fez perder!

Johnny: Você perdeu uma luta de beyblade?

Alexander: Na minha própria abadia...

Enrique: Por que não revidou?

Alexander: Ele era mais forte do que eu, aquele dragão era muito poderoso... Nem se eu cumprir essa missão, o mestre não me perdoará, nunca...

Oliver: Dragão... forasteiro... Parece-me familiar... O que você acha Robert?

Robert: De fato, é uma justaposição. Diga-me rapaz, esse estrangeiro estava acompanhado? [**Justaposição; Coincidência**]

Alexander: Tinha alguns garotos com ele.

Johnny: Eu sabia!

Enrique: O Tyson lutou com ele?

Johnny: Não é o que parece?!

Enrique: Quer dizer que o castigo do moleque por ter perdido para o Tyson era vir até aqui, junto com centenas de pirralhos para capturarem as nossas feras bits? Mas por quê?

Johnny: Somos os campeões da Europa! Eles não vão perder tempo abordando pobretões nas ruas se o mundo inteiro nos conhece, você ainda não entendeu que nossas feras bits são os alvos mais fortes e todos adorariam cobiçar?

Oliver: Disso já sabemos Johnny, o que Enrique está questionando é o motivo dessa perseguição, por que as nossas feras ancestrais tem um interesse maior para o planejamento desses anões?

Robert: Até este momento temos consciência de que os Dark Bladers não estão envolvidos... Ao menos, não seriam racionais o bastante para serem os mandantes.

Enrique: Os BladeBlakers estão na Rússia, não estão?

Lizzye: Mas é claro que eles estão!

Robert: Enrique, traga-me a beyblade do garoto.

- Enrique resgata o objeto metálico de sua própria submissão e entrega nas mãos de Robert. Ao tatear o pião high tech, Robert e os outros garotos observam detalhadamente cada acabamento, até mesmo os parafusos não passavam despercebidos de seus olhares curiosos. Em segundos todos se olham e acenam positivamente com a cabeça, parecem entrar em um bom senso. As duas garotas não compreendem o que se passa desde o momento em que os garotos focavam a beyblade até agora que se olham conformados. Taylor é a primeira a querer indagar a questão, mas é impedida pelos garotos que avançam com ferocidade, encurralando o pivete.

Robert: Onde fica a sua abadia?

- Alexander olha assombrado para os que o intimidam, engolindo saliva observa cada face ameaçadora, mas não solta uma palavra, por medo de trair a sua honra.

Johnny: Queremos o nome!

Alexander: ... Fica na Rússia senhor...

- Enrique retira a beyblade do poder de Robert, jogando mais uma vez contra a parede, criando um impacto maior do que o primeiro, o pião high tech chega ao chão trincada na lateral. Alexander desiste de sua resistência e fala espasmadamente a próxima informação.

Alexander: Boris é o meu treinador.

Oliver: Prossiga.

Alexandre: Abadia Balcof, eu morro lá... Todos nós moramos...

Robert: Agora tudo faz sentido... Não necessitamos mais de suas informações, joguem-no na guilhotina!

Lizzye: VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS?!

Johnny: Deseja adotar esse bastardo?!

Enrique: Garotas... Tão frágeis!

Lizzye: Tadinho dele!

Taylor: Ele não fez nada!

Johnny: Garotas estúpidas! Vocês não entendem que ele e mais um batalhão de moleques melequentos estão atrás de nós?!

Lizzye: Isso não é desculpa, não vamos deixar vocês machucarem ele! Oliver também não quer! Certo Oliver?

Oliver: Perdão garotas, em uma guerra ter pena do inimigo é sinônimo de pecar.

Lizzye: Vocês não tem coração!

Robert: Sem mais delongas, vamos para a Rússia.

Lizzye: Você está louco?! Temos que fugir para qualquer lugar do mundo, menos pra lá!

Robert: Não vamos fugir, precisamos alertar os outros sobre os males que essa equipe trará se ninguém impedi-los a tempo.

Lizzye: Alertar quem?! Pelo amor! Temos que ficar aqui!

Johnny: E se pegarem a fera bit do seu irmão, ele não vai participar do mundial por incompetência sua! Você conseguirá ao menos dormir depois disso?!

Lizzye: Não precisava chantagear!

Oliver: Deixe-me traduzir, Ele só está dizendo que precisamos avisar os Bladebreakers sobre os planos dos Demolitions Boys antes que seja tarde demais.

Taylor: Talvez não seja má ideia Lizzye, precisamos ir para Moscou amanhã mesmo.

Gustav: Sr. Robert, uma ligação da Rússia para vossa majestade.

Robert: Traga-me o telefone Gustav.

- O serviçal entra apressadamente com um telefone antigo, servido em uma almofada vermelha detalhada em dourado. Robert retira o aparelho do gancho.

Robert: Robert Jurgen boa noite, Olá Sr. Dickenson o que deseja? Já descobrimos este inconveniente... Está nos nossos planos... Se deseja assim, teremos outro método, com toda a certeza ...Sim, elas estão conosco... Até logo.

- Todos os olhares incompreensivos são voltados para o dirigente alemão, com um sorriso malandro escondido de lado, se volta para todos.

Robert: quer o auxilio dos Majestics para predispor os Bladebreakers no desafio da terra gélida, partiremos em poucos minutos.

- Do lado de fora do esconderijo, é possível ouvir ponta pés e socos contra a porta que faz divisão com o recinto adentro. Para não atrapalhar a saída, Robert joga com grande impulso o menino para dentro de um enorme armário de madeira artesã, colocando rapidamente uma trava de metal no encaixe do meio no móvel. Sem reações, todos seguem o líder rapidamente até a passagem dos fundos da casinha, se deparam ao sair pela porta, um dirigível já a espera dos cavaleiros e das garotas, despachadamente e conflitamente todos entram no meio de transporte, sendo apressados por Robert que já se encontra no volante do balão, tendo Gustav como seu copiloto.

Alexander se revira aflito dentro do armário aos berros e socos inúteis contra a entrada, até que o garoto tropeça para fora caindo com todo o impacto ao chão, graças a um garoto, pelas vestes e pela idade é um de seus companheiros. O garoto está rodeado com seus parceiros, tanto eles como o garoto à frente observam com frieza e diabrura o pivete abaixo deles. O fedelho se levanta e encara todos debochadamente, voltando o olhar malandro para o moleque a sua frente.

Invasor1: Onde eles estão?

Alexander: Fugiram.

Invasor1: Não me diga que eles fugiram com as feras bits!

Alexander: Ainda estão com elas.

- Com a sua ira no pico, o garoto segura Alexander pelo colarinho dando um tabefe em seguida, descontando uma grande parte de sua raiva.

Invasor1: Seu idiota! Você não é digno de honra para nós!

- Alexander continua intacto, fala quase risonhamente.

Alexander: Nem precisaremos ter o trabalho de procura-los, acredite em mim.

Invasor1: Por que deveria?

Alexander: Se tudo ocorrer bem, todas as feras bits do mundo inteiro estarão em nossa abadia!

Alexander

Sua primeira e última aparição foi no episodio "40 - Luta Quente em Cidade Fria"

FIM DO CAPITULO

CONTINUA EM

**Uma Lição para o Tyson**


End file.
